Doublet of the Exile
by Lordly Derp
Summary: In a world where heavenly beings reign, one fell from grace and into Valoran, the world of mortals. He, who previously despised them must now live as one, can he overcome the challenges of mortality on this epic journey? Now, in the chaos of Heaven, an enemy more powerful than ever and most unexpected awaits Artrix. OCxRiven Disclaimer: I do not own league
1. Heaven

Chapter 1

The infinite starry night sky that blankets Valoran cloaks the vast cosmos that holds undiscovered secrets; powers and strengths of unimaginable proportions. Artrix strode proudly upon the divine clouds of the realms of Heaven. The realm was domed by the endless starry stretch of space that glistered with tiny dots of light, each signalling an entire galaxy. Artrix was cloaked in an absolute white, embroidered with gleaming lines of gold, it identified him as a fellow God of Heaven; beings of the highest order in the entirety of the cosmos. As his steps echoed, his pearl cape gracefully drew behind him as though they were his loyal servants. He wielded a silky black hair of medium length that was well trimmed and managed. It was neatly combed and prepared him for any event. He had perfectly symmetrical facial features, each shape and size to the absolute perfect proportion. He would be what anyone would call, the epitome of beauty. A regular mortal would find this entity's beauty to secede anything they've ever encountered, almost to a point where those who are not prepared to witness such grace may be turned to ashes. Artrix approached a massive coruscating cathedral that shone like a beacon across the universe. Countless marble pillars enveloped the structure, bellowing endlessly into the cosmos. As Artrix drew nearer, he was met with a wide sea of steps that led to a pair of colossal gates which were tightly shut.

A young matron dressed in less than impressive white robes gently walked to Artrix with her long golden hair flowing behind. While not of high rank, her appearance is strikingly beautiful amongst the patrons of heaven. She lightly bowed, then gestured towards the cathedral gates. Artrix barely acknowledged her by slight nodding and began to ascend the stairs. The young woman silently followed him. Soon enough, they reached the top of the stairs and faced the double gates which at first glance would appear to be constructed of marble like the rest of the building. However, on a closer inspection one would find that it is actually a metal painted its pearly color. Cold to the touch, Artrix wasted no time and proceeded to push open the gates.

"Artrix," the young matron began, "your father may not want you in there. Remember what he had said about you and the business of heaven?"

Artrix sneered and turned his head to face her. "I merely act to exercise the powers we hold. I'm going to destroy the defilers of this existence, in the name of Heaven," Artrix then returned to his walk forward into the building. "Do not question me."

The matron lightly sighed and continued to follow him. Once inside, they are met with the familiar appearance of the grand hall. To any mere mortal, this hall would've filled every desire, dreams and wishes they had ever prayed for. Its beauty is beyond words, each decoration of the structure hold integrity of the highest level. Ageless décor and art lined the hall which depicts all of the glorious battles and struggles Heaven has ever endured, each of it remembered for an eternity. However, this was all too mundane for an almighty God of Heaven as he paid no attention to any of this and only seeks to reach his destination, a meeting room. After a series of traversing the inner Cathedral, Artrix and the young woman has made their way to another pair of gates, nearly identical but smaller than the ones they first encountered.

"Here is the room," the matron said, "but please, give a final thought and heed my suggestions. Do not go any further."

Artrix paused for a second as if he was considering her words, but then merely shook his head and promptly pushed open the gates open.

"You know that whatever I do is always for the better, do you not?" Artrix asked, "Kayle?"

The young woman turned her head as to avoid the question, she knew she had no power nor the influence to stop him. Then, Artrix left her presence and into the meeting room. Kayle's empty eyes suddenly filled with sadness. She drew back her feathery wings and wrapped them around herself as if they were a blanket. He dipped her head and concentrated in deep thought for a second before leaving.

Inside the meeting room was a relatively small space with a low long table as the centerpiece. Surrounding the table were silver armor clad beings that wielded feathery wings on their back. They were all gathered around and studied what seems to be an animate miniature model of a lush green planet that slowly spun around. Every detail of the model seemed to be as accurate as the real thing, as though the entire planet was just shrunk down. To the other end of the room was a swirling white portal held by up two stone pillars and stretched to the roof of the room. As Artrix entered, the winged men looked up in surprise.

"Lord Artrix!" one of them exclaimed. This caught the attention of all the winged men as they then proceeded to kneel. The other man that didn't kneel was an aged man at the exact opposite end of Artrix. He was dressed in fancier armor than the rest. His wings seem withered but could still hold a flight. He straightened himself from the table and raised an eyebrow. He seemed to not show any respect to the God as the others have.

"Artrix, what are you doing here?" the aged man asked, his voice croaked with ancient wisdom and power. Artrix strode forward, passing the other winged men that were still kneeling.

"To assess the battle on Runeterra, general," Artrix almost spitted the words "general" out. There was an obvious tension between the two.

"It is going as planned, Artrix. There is no need for you to be here at all", the general replied.

Artrix then walked to the planet model and zoomed it with a flick of his fingers. Instantly, it showed armies of winged men battling against otherworldly creatures that ravaged anything in their paths. The armies of Heaven seemed to be on the losing edge, as fall and more of them fell and died.

"That does not look like everything is as planned," Artrix pointed out. "I will go to Runeterra myself and put an end to this charade."

The general shook his head. "There is no need for someone for your status to do this."

"Those filthy creatures of the Void are openly fighting the forces of Heaven, and winning. If we do not assert out might in this cosmos, we will be shunned and laughed at. Mocked by mere mortals. I will go and end this," Artrix declared.

"Mere mortals eh? Your father has spoken of this already, withdraw now Artrix. Or you must face the consequences," the general said.

Artrix made a sweeping gesture with his hands as to the general to stand aside. The aged man sighed and agreed.

"Very well, I see that you are determined. I can do nothing to stop you, but do not say I had not warned you," with that said, the general stepped aside so that Artrix could enter the white portal. In an instance, a blinding flash exploded in front of Artrix, but that did not deter him. In fact, it had only strengthened his resolve. Soon after, Artrix fell through a chaotic tunnel of space and time that twirled and twisted about. As the holy light of Heaven slowly dissipated, the blackness of space soon greeted him.

In the distant front of Artrix was the planet of Runeterra. It was surrounded by both a physical atmosphere and an aura of heavy magic. The God quickly surveyed the planet, driving his eyes left to right in one quick glance. Then, without hesitation, he dashed forward in speeds beyond limits and soon breached the burning atmospheric shield that protects the planet. The smoky skies that were filled with the rage of battle between good and evil raced past his peripheral vision as he landed onto solid, terra firma. His descend caused a tremendous tidal wave of earth and stones and that rocked the lands. Artrix's armor radiated a heavenly light, deferring him from the mortality around him. He slowly walked out of the deep crater he had created and was met with a wide plain that was burning with pure death and battle. There were the charred strands of evidence that this land was once lush, filled with life and energy. Remnants of the fallen and massacred were sprawled in hideous forms everywhere. The bodies of mutilated humans now lined the farm fields, soaking the soil with blood and gore.

Artrix however did not even flinch in the face of an oncoming Void army, each of its creatures more hideous than the last. From a distance, the armies of the Void looked like a bubbling mess with each of its content constantly spilling forth, hungry for more flesh. The roars and other inhuman sounds that the creatures wielded would put anyone other less than a mighty God trembling with despair and fear.

Artrix then began to step forward, calmly bringing himself towards the hellish legions. He charged his clenched fist, producing arcing lightning that sparked about. Soon, he quickly picked up speed and accelerated towards his adversaries, his great strides could cover entire farm fields effortlessly. As he gained speed, a holy aura of energy began to build around him, furthering his already radiance. Soon, he charged into a ball of pure lightning, with immeasurable amounts of static and bolts arcing from him, destroying all in his path. From a distance, it would've looked like a lone yet valiant comet soaring into an eternal blanket of void and darkness. Only the light from Artrix brightly shone and bathed the entirety of the plains in a golden atmosphere. The charred lands and molten rocks and the once beautiful plains were now all unified under the blissful aura that the mighty God has created, the scenery is now as close to Heaven itself as possible.

Up above at the vertex of the holy battle between angels and demons, a fellow soldier noticed the sudden power surge below.

"What is that!" he asked, pointing at the streaming ball of energy. Then, several more of the men gathered and watched.

"It's… It's Lord Artrix!" one of the men pointed out. Then, a more senior looking winged soldier came. He wore scars and injuries that proved his experience and grit.

"Damn it! What is he doing here," the angelic captain angrily said. "Releasing that much energy in a mortal realm?! Does he want to destroy us all?"

A few of the soldiers now carried a worried expression on their faces. Even the creatures of the Void did not disturb them as much. The captain looked back behind him and saw that his men were still locked in the clashes of steel and knew that ordering a full retreat would be impossible. As Artrix drew closer to the heart of the Void swarm, the captain unsheathed a flaming sword that burned with absolute intensity. He then waved it high into the air and gathered searing energy to it and acted as a beacon amongst the chaos of battle.

"Fall back men! Brace yourselves for impact!" his voice boomed and echoed throughout the angelic ranks. At once, the soldiers disengaged their Voidish foes and quickly flew into a defensive formation and gathered around where the sword of inferno is. As quickly as they arrived, a molten shield seems to have formed around the men and expanded with speed to protect as many as possible. The soldiers themselves huddled tightly and drew their shields, facing both the creatures of the Void and Artrix.

As they gathered, Artrix suddenly stopped his forward momentum and shot upwards, soaring into the skies, breaking beyond the clouds and into the veils of dark space like a launching rocket. A blazing trail followed behind him and as he reached to the apex of the atmosphere, he then immediately plunged downwards with all the energy he had gathered. Artrix had transformed himself into a cataclysmic asteroid, bound to crack open the planet and extinguish all life as he descended with breakneck speed.

"Brace!" the captain hollered one last time, just a split second behind Artrix collided with the seemingly endless mass of Voidlings. From the point of impact, a blinding ball of light arrayed and barraged the expanse. For a moment, all sound seems to have paused. Then, an unimaginably large and searing wave of brilliance surged and consumed all of existence within its destructive path. An expanding ring of energy that hungrily devoured all that it could reach sliced horizontally from where Artrix had landed. It cleaved the land itself into two and severed all ties between them. The armies of the Void were instantly vanquished with all traces of their existence vanished. The soldiers that barricaded themselves behind the flame barrier were barely able to hold on. The wave of light had much dispersed already by the time it had reached the skies but were still able to crack the powerful shield. Fortunately, the soldiers were remained unharmed from the quick reaction of the Captain's orders.

In a heartbeat, everything was over and the Voidlings seemed to have never even been there. The piece of land that was severed was still affected by Artrix' power, slowly drifted away from the mainland towards the northeast, becoming its own island and one day a proud nation. The ocean water quickly rushed in and filled the gaps between the two, soon to become a barrier that will isolate the island for centuries.

Soon, an eerie silence, save for a few gusts of wind, covered the battlefields. Artrix cracked his fists triumphantly, quickly admiring his work. The Captain quickly descended until he was on the scarred ground and level with him.

"My god!" the Captain reckoned. "What have you done?!"

Artrix turned to him, vexed.

"First of all, you shall address me as Lord," Artrix nastily said. "Second, I just saved all your men, and stopped you from shaming Heaven any further."

"You almost killed all my men!" the Captain bitterly replied.

"Almost, but I didn't. You should be proud of their strength, to be able to withstand a god's might," Artrix smugly replied.

The Captain shook his head with dubiety and speechless. Suddenly, just as the soldiers were reeling from the battle and enjoying the quick calm that followed, an ear-splitting screech tore through the lands. In the skies, a crack ripped through nothingness, like fabric being torn. Soon, the screech was followed by a massive earthquake which forced both Artrix and the Captain back to the skies. The Captain gave orders for his men to resume their battle positions as they reformed their broken ranks, swords and shields ready.

High in the skies, the increscent tear spilled forth vile purple energy and mass as though it was the mouth of a dark giant. The very skies itself darkened and was defiled with the infamous amethyst color of the Void. Even what little life remained on the land slowly withered and died. Creatures of the Void poured out and quickly hovered to surrounding the putrid gateway. Then, a loud horn sound echoed and shook the lands, and a dark, purple orb which seemed to pulse with life entered. The soldiers stared in awe as the gargantuan mass emasculated them in size.

The orb seems to command the mindless husks, their uniform swarming and motion matching the orb's hovering. Then, a demonic and inhuman voice echoed from the being.

"I see, that even the gods of Heaven have intervened. Perhaps your tyrannical rules have now caused you to change your own ancient law?" it rasped. An eerie sign of ancient intelligence had followed it.

"The law which states that all mortal beings, even us, are free to follow our own will?" it continued. "If this is so, that we shall respond with full force. We cannot let, such brutal, cruel, vain beings be above us, can we."

Artrix' contorted his face with disgust.

"Coming from you? Vile creature, you dare mock Heaven?" Artrix bellowed, his voice matching the massive size of the Void adversary. "I have waited long for this, now that you've come, the Void will be no more."

Without hesitation, the god hunched and launched himself towards his foe before the Captain could even try and halt him. To any observer, this would seem absolutely insane, as it were to look like an ant trying to crush a giant. However, Artrix was not deterred, lightning once again arced from his body and forwarded his relentless assault. The orb however, remained still. Each time it pulses it resembled an unsettling heartbeat.

As Artrix came closer, suddenly a pillar of energy descended from above the skies and made itself an obstruction for Artrix' path. He quickly halted as the pillar slowly dissipated, revealing an elite squadron of winged guards adorned in prestigious armor. They were accompanying an elderly man who was also dressed in armor, however his was more practical for battle. He sat tiredly on a flourishing Pegasus, its hood scrapping the non-existent ground. Artrix immediately knew who he was as everyone but he kneeled with great respect.

"Father! You've come! Together, we shall vanquish our foes!" Artrix hollered with pride. However, he was only met with scolding.

"Silence boy, and be still," the King of Heaven immediately said, surprising his son. Then, he turned his attention to the ever pulsing orb from the Void.

"These are but, the foolish acts of child. He did intervene in the battle, yes, but he has not matured enough to understand. I will apologize, personally," his voice had a certain tiredness to it, his age catching up.

The orb continued to pulse. "Your son broke an ancient law, that you've created yourself. Such hypocrisy coming from so-called "perfect" beings? Such contradictory, I cannot stand for it," the orb said.

"Then, I see no other way. If you wish to unleash the full of the Void, then I will have to do the same," the king responded.

"We shall see…" the orb said with its voice slowly disappearing back into the portal, along with the numerous husks and beasts that came with him. Then, all was silence.

The King's head swayed with heaviness as his strength slipped, his concentration only broken by Artrix.

"Father, I don't unders-" he was cut off by the king.

"You have forsaken all, boy. You have just brought another great evil to this realm," his father wearily said. The king then gestured for the Captain to handle the remnants of the earlier battle.

"You have… done too much this time," the king added, then he along with his guards summoned the identical pillar and returned to Heaven, leaving Artrix to ponder.


	2. Beginning of an Exile

Chapter 2

Through a portal that swirled in the back of the Cathedral where the meeting room was, Artrix stepped through. He gave a satisfied sigh and began his stroll when suddenly Kayle returned and met him.

"You know what you've done?" she immediately asked.

Artrix was instantly annoyed.

"It had to be done, you should know better. For justice. Is that not what you stand for Kayle? The Void has dared challenged the might of Heaven, and I responded," Artrix bitterly said.

Kayle knew how stubborn he was, too much pride perhaps, on the brink of egoism. She was truly worried for him but knew that whatever words escaped from her lips will be as meaningless a summer breeze to Artrix.

"You have just provoked the Void, now, millions, if not trillions of innocent will die. Because of you," Kayle accused.

Artrix turned his head, avoiding her accusations. He clenched his teeth but made no sound, making his best efforts to tolerate her. A brief moment of silence followed, with Kayle's head hanging heavily, deeply concentrated in solemn thoughts.

"What does justice mean to you, Artrix. To be able to rule over others and tell them what is right, is that justice?" Kayle questioned.

Artrix looked almost shocked but his expression was then quickly changed to condescension.

"How do you not see this? We are Lords of Heaven, mightiest ruler of all. What else is there other than rule over and subjugate them. Why else would we have all this power?" Artrix argued.

"As a tyrant, and no more. You see mortals as below you," Kayle said.

Artrix was angry now, "Because they are!" he hollered. Then he proceeded to storm off back to his palace.

"Such recklessness…" Kayle sighed.

Who was she to tell me what is what, I am a God damn it! She knows nothing. Artrix angrily thought. He kicked a puff of cloud on the ground which gently lifted into the air and then fell back down with grace. He then sat down, and continuously punched the ever shifting ground.

"What's with the gloom big boy?" a female voice playfully cooed. Artrix turned around and saw a strikingly beautiful winged figure approach him with a suggestive stance. She was swinging her hips left and right, further emphasizing her lithe figure. She had long, purple hair that gently flowed all the way down to her arm like a river of silk.

"Morgana…" Artrix muttered.

"Did my sis piss you off again?" she teased.

Artrix stood back up with a hint of annoyance.

"Now is not the time," he promptly said.

Morgana smiled devilishly began slithering around him like a snake with her chest brushing awfully close to him. Artrix then lightly pushed her away and shook his head.

"Aw don't be like this," she coquettishly said, "you are ruining all the fun."

Artrix sighed, not sure whether he should be angry or just give up to Morgana's seemingly charm.

"Do you always do this?"

"What, just because you are easy, doesn't make me floozy," Morgana said, ending her sentence with a playful drop to her tone.

Artrix's anger seemed to be disappeared, only because he was now focused on avoiding Morgana's attempts at temptation. After some time, they settled down and a brief period of silence followed, only to be quietly broken by the angel.

"You know… You are in deep shit this time," Morgana said with a more serious tone.

"The old man probably treats this as a daily routine, it happens every time," Artrix scoffed.

Morgana shook her head, "No, I mean deep shit. He's really pissed this time. You've really gone off grounds man."

"What's he going to do, ground me?" he joked. "I'm ready for whatever awaits."

Morgana's uncertainty remained; she knew something that he did not. She quickly glanced around as if scouring for eavesdroppers. She then leaned closer and cupped her hands around his ears as if telling a great secret.

"I've heard talks of your incoming exile, Artrix. You need to set things right with your dad, or else dire consequences," Morgana whispered to his ears.

Artrix looked at her with slight disbelief.

"He will never do that," he said with confidence, "I'm the heir to his Throne. Without me, what does he have?"

Morgana backed off and shrugged.

"Well, just wanted to let you know," she said. "By the way, Kayle and I are going to leave Heaven for our home world soon."

"Is your bound of service over?" Artrix asked.

"Yes that and there have been words of tension and calamity, maybe even war. We are to return to tend to it," Morgana said.

Artrix answered with a nod when suddenly a loud bell rung and shook the very grounds of Heaven. Both of them looked up with surprise.

"Well then, looks like the Royal Court is summoning you, Artrix," Morgana said. "Good sweet sweetheart, you're going to need it."

Inside the Royal Court upon Heaven, an assembly of men lined up two sides from the gates to the throne. They were all dressed in an impeccable manner, clearly identifying their importance. Upon the throne, an aged man sat. Every bit of him seeped with wisdom, and power. His perfectly trimmed beards, albeit greyed, rested on his lower half of his face. His eyes, though dull, seeped an eternity of experience and insight that could pierce anyone it saw. He was dressed in surprisingly bland white robes, when compared to the others. They waited patiently but their grim expressions filled the court with a heavy sense of solemnity. Outside, a lone figure strolled towards the court accompanied by two young female servants. As he entered, the row of heads that waited looked up in anticipation while the aged man stared endlessly both at the entrance and Artrix. Artrix stepped through the giant gates but were surprised to see all the men inside the court. Suddenly, he knew this was serious.

"Father…" Artrix began but was silenced by a single gesture of the man's hand. He knew what was coming for he had done this too many times. Too many times his father has told him of his foolish recklessness and scolded. However, this time felt different, much graver than the last.

Artrix quickly glanced around and noticed that all the men were dressed in official wear, only worn in the most important of occasions. He turned back to his father, who had remained an uneasy silence.

"Father," Artrix began again, "I'm sure you know what had happened. But I think you know why I did it."

His father's lips opened as if he was to speak but then closed again. He looked over to one side of the row and spotted the General from the earlier battle. He too had now dressed in full formality, which was at bare, his armor but decorated with numerous badges, stripes and material of great value. Artrix recognized him instantly.

"Artrix, your acts of treason have been noted and shall be punished accordingly," the General spoke.

Artrix was taken aback.

"Treason?! You dare accuse a God for treason!" Artrix infuriatedly said.

"You have betrayed the very order of Heaven itself, you have enraged a beast of the cosmo," the General responded.

Artrix shook his head in denial. "I did no such thing! All I did was to cleanse the world of our enemies!"

"In your recklessness, you had forgo your comrades and in doing so brought great harm even your allies!"

"I, I-" Artrix could not find words to defend himself.

"Your pride took control of you. You did not think of the consequences, you did not think at all!" the General's accusations now raised in anger. "You had unleashed forbidden power on a mortal realm, causing great damage to the lands itself. You had intervened in mortal affair without approval of the High Court."

"I only aided in destroyed the filthy Void! By vanquishing them, I had saved more life than you could've by fighting!" Artrix hollered.

"ENOUGH!" the king's voice thundered through the hall.

"Father, I-"

"Do you have any idea, what you've done? Not only did you harmed your fellow comrades, not only did you changed the lives of mortals against their will, your recklessness has now brought even a greater threat to the cosmos," the king said. "The Void's might have now been unleashed across all existence. This, is their response to a God's will. Now, they will murder and destroy even more than what you have done."

"Then why do we lay idle in our seats, why do we not destroy them?" Artrix argued.

"Because even them, have their own will, just as we have our own. We are not to intervene and determine their lives. They may be mortals, but they rule themselves. They are their own beings, we are only here to maintain balance, not to cause war, not to tyrannize them!"

Artrix clenched his fist, seeping with rage.

"Then our power is wasted! We are damn Gods! Those bumbling mortals will fall without our rule."

"Artrix, you view mortals as pests, ants. You do not value what they are, what they stand for. Instead, you only see them as unworthy because of the difference in raw power between you two." The king lectured. "But let me tell you, I know that some of them have even stronger resolve than you. They are even stronger because they've accomplished more than you, even without godly powers."

Artrix shook his head in disbelief. He desperately looked around as if he was hoping for some kind of support but he was only met with piercing gazes.

"They are but frail mortals! I will not accept this!" Artrix looked down and muttered.

"You are a tyrant. You are cruel, vain and arrogant!" the king loudly scolded.

"Well you are a blind old man, failing to see how to truly rule. You are no king!" Artrix hollered. But then, he immediately regretted his words. He knew he had truly struck his father in his heart. "Father…"

"No!" the king bellowed. Then he stood up and changed to a more solemn tone as he descended the stairs. "You are right. I was blind, blind to think that I was to pass my throne to you."

The other lords now looked up. They knew what was about to happen was gravely serious, more so than all the times that Artrix had even encountered. The line has finally been drawn.

"I thought that you would've learned your mistakes time after time. But now I see you have not, you have grown worse. You are following a path of villainy," the king arrived at the bottom of the steps with a mighty click of his heel. He straightened himself and walked with surprising strength towards Artrix despite his ancient age.

Artrix was now speechless, only a mixture of surprise, sadness and fear of what is to come swarmed him. He had never experienced such ferocity and such anger from his father. As his father towered over him, he had almost fallen back.

"You've betrayed Heaven, and all your loved ones," the king softly spoke with a hint of sadness in his voice. For a brief moment, silence drowned the court as the king's eyes glared into Artrix. Then, the king turned around and suddenly, a swirling white portal, similar to the one back earlier erupted from underneath, fracturing and splitting apart the elegant marble floor.

"You've betrayed your title, your powers," the king spoke with an increasingly growing tone. "You've betrayed your friends, your allies."

With a flick of the king's finger, a snap echoed and the portal began to swirl faster and faster as if it was to draw in everything around. A surprisingly mechanical, whirling sound accompanied the increasing violent change in the portal.

The king's expressionlessness moments ago were now replaced with pure solemnity, and then contorted into a mixture of regret and anger.

"You have… betrayed me," the king's said, almost whispering. "If you think only power is what defines this realm, then you shall lose it. If you despise mortals so much, then you shall be one!"

With that final declaration, the king stopped his paces and turned to face his son. The tension and emotions in the room had now climaxed, even the Lords held onto themselves, fearing what is about to happen.

"For all that you've betrayed, I brand you, traitor!" the king said, with pain on his last word. Artrix' eyes almost teared as he tried to retaliate, but no words escaped. The portal behind him now burst with violent motion, tearing the very fabric of space that touches it. Its light outshone the room, filling it with both dread and awe.

"In the name, of Heaven, and all that lays under it. I, King of Heaven, exile you!" the king's words echoed and thundered throughout Heaven. He then lifted his arm and shot out a stream of immensely powerful energy at Artrix, instantly breaking his indestructible into pieces as he flew back into the portal. His face contorted with both pain and shock. As soon as the whole of his body exited the court, the portal swallowed up and disappeared. The Lords stared in consternation as the king sighed heavily.

"I- I need rest…" he said and then proceeded to collapse to the floor, unconscious. The lords quickly circled him and cried out for healers and other gods. From this point, the peace of Heaven was broken.


	3. A Long Road

Chapter 3

Artrix was thrown violently within the turbulent tunnel of space and time. Each second transported him further and further away from his home. His now ruined cape fluttered wildly behind him as he tried to retain balance but was his attempts were folly. Soon, what seemed to be an eternity was finally ended with a dim light, an opening appeared at the end. Artrix looked forward and braced himself as he shot straight through. He was met with the placidity of a calm, clear night sky blanketing over a large, grassy plain. However, this peace would soon be interrupted when he realized the fact that he was in fact, in the sky. As the portal withdrew, he quickly began to descend and then, fall. He tried to stay airborne but realized he could no longer do soon. His only response was then to holler loudly as the ground below grew larger and larger. With a loud, painful thud, he crashed onto the surprisingly soft ground. However, that did not prevent his pain, along with a broken shoulder.

He winced and clutched his shoulder in agony, his face contorted with pain. With great effort, he pulled himself up and surveyed his surroundings. It was a flat, grassy plain as he had glimpsed earlier. In the darkness of night, he could make out the silhouettes of a seemingly endless range of mountains. The only source of light that lit his way was the dim stars above.

"Father! Kayle! Morgana!" Artrix cried into the starry skies. "I know you can hear me, return me to where I belong!"

However, only piercing silence followed, which was soon interrupted by a brief breeze which soothed and petted the grass on the plains like a caring mother for her child.

"Curse it…" Artrix muttered to himself. He now examined himself and found that he was in a wreck; his once valiant armor now broken, split and covered in dirt. His torn cape matches his dirty face, its beauty marred by cuts and bruises. His fair hair was not spared either, which now resembled more of a jumbled mess than a river of silk.

Up ahead in the distance, he spotted a shimmering light, a town. His head grew heavy and his sight dim, he knew that he could not just stand here and wait for a miracle from a divine being. He had to create one now. The irony, he thought.

As he trudged wearily towards the settlement of mortals, his mind raced with confusion, and fear. Fear that he may never be able to return to who he truly was. There was no regret for his actions, at least none that he might've felt. He then surged with anger as he remembered that it was those mortals, those cursed mortals that caused his fall from grace. But, they didn't do anything, did they? However, his mind now switched back to a blank state as he grew more tired. He walked with pain that seared from his shoulders, but his drowsed state helped ease the sense a bit.

When he arrived at the outskirts of the town, he was met with a small farm. In the middle, an old man with a straw hat was busy tending to whatever farmers do at night. Artrix limped towards him in a demanding demeanour.

"You there mortal!" he commanded. "What world is this?"

The farmer looked up in surprise and saw a beat-up, young man was in desperate need of help.

"You don't look so good son, can I help you?" the farmer kindly offered. He spoke with a strange accent.

"Answer my question, mortal. Do not mock me. I am in no need of aid from a pathetic being like you," Artrix sneered, however, in his current state, he looked more pathetic than the man.

The farmer took off his crude hat and whistled.

"If you insist friend," the farmer replied. "You're in Valoran, as to what world is, this would be Runeterra."

Artrix took that in and processed it in his head.

"Runeterra…" he muttered to himself. A battle had just raged on Runeterra hours ago, he then wondered how could everything have changed so quickly. "Where are the soldiers of Heaven, where are the creatures of the Void?"

"Well, I don't know no man of Heaven, but the Void? They haven't been here for a long time now," the farmer said.

"How? They were just attacking hours ago," Artrix demanded an answer.

The farmer whistled again, and gave out a hearty laugh. "A few hours? You must be coo coo juice, friend. There weren't no Void."

Artrix then dismissed the farmer and began to limp inwards to town, where he hope to find more intelligent mortals.

"You sure you don't need help? I mean look at the way you walk," the farmer shouted from behind him.

"Useless…" Artrix breathed and continued to distant himself from the rural area.

As he went inward, the light grew brighter and the populace more lively. Everyone was going to and fro, each with their own business to attend to. Artrix was met with strange stares from the crowd. This was mostly because of his battered armor and ruined face. He tried to find an area where the mortals that knew more would conjugate and quickly he had arrived at a two story building. Lights, laughter and rambunctious cheering were roaring from within. A croaked sign hang which read:

Dragon's Inn.

A silly name, Artrix thought. Dragons do not possess inns.

In the front as a pair of wooden gates which did not quite cover neither the ground nor the ceiling and hang wildly in the middle. He approached it and pushed open them but a pain jolted from his broken shoulders. He then switched to his left shoulder and lightly rammed it open.

Inside the inn was a stuffed and crowded atmosphere. Smoke and the stench of alcohol and drunken patrons swarmed the inside. Loud music and rowdy laughter assaulted Artrix' ears. No one seemed to have noticed his entry, which somewhat insulted him. In the middle of inn, a large, muscular man was involved in a drinking contest. Empty mugs sprawled in front of his table. His head was shaved save for a few strands of hair here and there, his rotten teeth revealed itself each time he drank. Underneath the table was his large, steel axe which was to be used to cleave anyone that insulted his intelligence. Foolishly enough, Artrix decided to approach the man.

"You there," he demanded. However, the crowd which was enticed with the contest of alcohol blocked him. Vexed, he tried again.

"Heed me mortal, listen to your god!" to no avail, his words were lost in the sound of music and laughter. After another mug, the man seemed like he could handle no more and released a loud burp. But then, he waved for the bartender for another round. Artrix saw that perhaps the drinks were why he was not noticed, so without thought, he approached the table, took one of the mugs and smashed it onto the floor, spilling its contents.

The crowd gasped and backed away as the reddened man slowly tilted his head up and saw the tiny Artrix. He slowly stood with surprising balance despite his drunken state and kicked back the chair. However, Artrix was not deterred as he should be. The man towered over him by several feet.

"Why did you do that?" the man questioned.

"You were ignoring me. I only seek answers, and you will give them to me," Artrix said.

The man's face then quickly turned into a large, noxious roar and laughter. The crowd followed along.

"I think prince charming here needs a lesson. About how not, to miss with Big Daddy when he's drinking," the man, known as Big Daddy, presented to the crowd.

"You dare challenge me?" Artrix foolishly said.

"I don't challenge, I ROCKKKKKK!" Big Daddy roared into the now cheering crowd and he lifted his massive fist. Artrix used his uninjured shoulder in preparation of blocking the incoming blow. He had already planned his moves. First, he will block it, then, he will throw a heavy, yet not fatal blow into the man's open stomach. Then, he will proceed to his interrogation. However, his plan was missing one vital feature. He was no longer a god.

With a bone crunching smash, Artrix immediately dropped to the hard, whiskey soaked floor. He did not even have time to groan as the man picked him up by his hair and swung him into a wall, leaving splinters on his impact. Artrix dropped to his knees and now clutched his new wounds as the giant of a man limbered towards him.

"You will learn, free of charge, that Big Daddy runs this place!" the man then proceeded to lift Artrix up by the collar and began a series of assaulting into his body like a punching bag. Each blow shattered, or at least cause Artrix to nearly pass out in pain and shock.

Then bartender quickly came over and stopped the slaughter despite the cheering crowd.

"Enough, enough! I don't want a death in my inn, just toss him out!" he said. Throwing one last punch, Big Daddy then leaned close to Artrix's bloodied face as the crimson liquid spilled from his coughs.

"You're lucky Big Daddy likes his drinks here," the man sneered at Artix. Then, he dragged him out to the backside and promptly tossed him out into a pool of mud, a pig pen. Behind Artix, he could hear the resumption of more drinks and roaring as the contest resumed.

Artrix rolled around in pure agony, the cool mud surprisingly soothing to him. A curious piglet wobbled over and sniffed at him, greatly annoying him.

If I had my powers… Artrix painfully thought. If only… He knew, from this point, it was over. His pride, his grace, himself, all gone. Tears slowly trickled down from his closed eyes only to be masked by the mud and blood mix over his ruined race. He laid back as the piglet continued to probe him and faced the stars. At this instance, he was ready to surrender and just lay here hopelessly until he dies.

In the quiet of the night, footsteps sounded around the pig pen. In the darkness, a slim, cloaked figure approached the fallen Artrix. He was aware of this person's presence but made no effort to address it. In fact, he would have preferred that this person to be Big Daddy coming to finish the job. When the figure came under the light of the inn, it was revealed to be a woman. He had a worn cloak over her and she bared messy, white hair. Her skin slightly darkened but reflected the moonlight gracefully. However, despite all this, the marks of a warrior still scarred her. She approached with curiosity towards Artrix.

"Go away," Artrix said as he rolled back face down on the mud, too ashamed to see anyone. "Let me die here in peace."

The woman simply kneeled down beside him and began treating his wounds.

"Don't touch me!" Artrix said, swinging his uninjured arm at her. However, as he turned back he was met with the surprise of a beautiful face, her dark brown eyes met with his. Artrix was left speechless for a moment.

"Don't move, you are heavily injured," she said. Her voice was feminine, but something deep, something like a burden weighed it.

As Artrix collected his thoughts, he realized that she was attempting to remove his armor. Feeling intruded, and with the last strand of his strength, he pushed the woman back and forced himself up.

"I said, don't touch me. I do not need help form a mortal," Artrix said, wincing with pain. He then wobbled off and headed in the direction of a dense forest. The woman shook her head in disbelief to his stubbornness.

Inside the forest was nearly void of any light. The thick canopies blocked even the dim starlight that cradled the lands. Artrix, unaware of his dangers, forced his beaten body forward, as far away from that town, and woman as possible. As he ventured deeper, he noticed a dim light wavering ahead of him. He trudged through the trees towards it and found a campfire with a boiling pot crudely hanging over two twigs over the flame. Tents and stone tools littered the small camp. The smell from the pot that wafted to his nose suddenly made him realize that he was in fact, hungry. It has been almost an entire day sense he has eaten. Back in Heaven, he only ate because the food was delicious; now, he needed to do substance himself.

Artrix limped to the pot and found a cooking stew which smelled absolutely delightful. His stomach growled as he reached for a wooden spoon to begin his feast. Suddenly, out of the silence of the woods, an arrow shot the spoon straight out from his hands. He was taken by complete surprise as he fell back onto his back. Emerging form the darkness, a group of bandits encircled him. Besides from their basic clothes, signs of looted treasure hung all over them. With swords in hand, they approached Artrix. One of them had an eye patch and a blue bandana. His sword was more of a cutlass than the rest of his pack. He grinned and revealed his golden teeth and reflected the fire.

"Well look here boys, a thief," the eye patch leader announced. "A hungry, beaten little rat caught within our camp."

Artrix breathed heavily but he made no attempt to retort. He knew it, he was caught, and perhaps death soon followed. He accepted his defeat and sat motionless.

"No reply? Cat caught your tongue?" the man then laughed and his group followed. Then, he raised his sword to silence his comrades. The man gazed into Artrix's eyes but only found a fearless shell, a man close to death with nothing to lose.

"Not afraid eh? Don't worry mate, for tryin' to steal from us, we will make your enjoy it," the man continued. Then he made a slice motion with his sword. "First, we will cut off those precious hands of yours, then your feet, then your ears and gouge out your eyes."

The bandits now roared wildly like a preying pack of wolves.

"No worries though, we wouldn't kill ya. We will let you roll around, senseless. You will have wished we had ended your miserable little life."

The bandit raised his sword above his head in front of Artrix, pausing for a moment before crashing it down with all his strength. Artrix closed his eyes and waited. And waited, and waited. The eerie silence that followed stirred him. Was this death? If it was, then it was a lot less painless than he had thought. His eyes remained closed, and he waited, but nothing happened. Then, only with the thump of a man dropping to the cold, hard ground did he open his eyes. Directly in front of him, was a massively disproportioned blade. However, it was lined with cracks and at half of its length, it was gone. Broken.

The bandits backed away with fear, seeing their leader just being cleaved in half. Their swords trembled in their hands.

"Well, get up! Don't just sit there." It was the same woman from earlier. She stood in front of him, guarding him. Artrix was for a moment, dumbfounded before getting back up with effort.

"Come on! It's 4 verses 1, come on!" the woman taunted. The bandits, teeming with uncertainty, wavered and maneuverer themselves around her, trying to find an opening. Then, one of them struck from the side, seemingly in her blind spot. Without hesitation, he swung her lithe body and cleaved her sword at the man, severing his sword and head in one, quick graceful motion. The two halves of him fell backwards to the ground.

"Anymore?" the woman said. The bandits looked at each other and back, and then advanced in a uniform motion. A regular person would've succumbed to this three pronged attack, but this woman was no regular person. He quickly leaped into the air, dodging two attacks and effortlessly parried the third one. Then, in quick succession, she followed up her block and pierced the man's chest with her large sword. The jagged ends of her blade tore the flesh apart. The bandits followed up with another strike, however, her prowess and skill in battle outmatched them immensely. In the blink of an eye, the remaining bandits dropped to the ground, lifeless.

Artrix saw with awe, he had never seen a mortal fight with such skill. His jaws froze slightly ajar, speechless.

The woman looked around her and put her flung her sword back, carrying it with her shoulders. He brushed her hands after the bloody mess and looked back at Artrix.

"Well, this is the second time I had saved you, will you run away again?" she asked.

Artrix glanced down, seemingly with shame. He remained silent, unsure how to respond.

"At least you could say thank you," she said.

Artrix clutched at his broken ribs and slid back down on the floor, his back supported by a large, oak tree. The woman sighed and shook her head, she then approached Artrix with the stew from the pot.

"You are hungry are you not? Isn't that why you almost got yourself killed in the first place?" she said, placing the pot and the wooden spoon in front of him.

"I'd rather be dead,"Artrix lightly muttered to himself.

The woman stared with slight disbelief.

"Wow, you are one tough nut to crack," she said.

Artrix, puzzled at her manners of speech. "I'm not a fruit of a tree, nor do I understand why you wish to crack me."

The woman swung her head back and laughed. She put her hand over her forehead and brushed her white hair back.

"It's an idiom, stupid," she said, still laughing. Artrix felt insulted, but he did not resist. Something about this woman made him feel… safe, carefree.

After she finished laughing, a quick silence followed and was soon broken by her. "My name's Riven, what's yours?"

Artrix, surprised by how this mortal so openly declared her identity, remained silent. However, her probing eyes finally made him answer with a single word. "Artrix…"

"Artrix huh? Well, you are still in crap shape, and I need to fix you up," Riven said. She then reached into a worn satchel and withdrew a series of bandages and medicinal supplies. Artrix felt that he should repel her attempts; after all, she was just a mortal. However, something made him unable and accepting.

As she began to remove his broken armor, his earlier feelings of intrusion had disappeared.

"Why do you help me mortal?" he asked.

"Because you are hurt. Does there need to be a reason?" she said while bandaging him with efficiency.

"I am a complete stranger to you, mortal, yet you aid me? Does this not waste your power?"

Riven looked up at Artrix.

"We help each other because this is the way of life. Sure, I may not know you, but that isn't a reason to stop from helping others in need."

Artrix was in even more confusion now. Why is a mere mortal helping him? Should they not be slaughtering each other right now? Lost with the guidance of divinity? How did they obtain such kindness, they cannot though for they are akin to mere mindless insect. How are they capable of such compassion?

"I do not understand you mortals," Artrix said.

"Why do you call everyone 'mortals'?" Riven asked, tightening a bandage on Artrix's wrecked arm.

"Are you not one?" he replied.

"Yea well, aren't you one too?"

As Artrix was infuriated by being called a mortal, but he suddenly remembered. His exile and what his father had said.

If you despise mortals so mortals so much, then you shall be one. These words echoed through his mind. He was struck with the sudden realization that he was now of them. Powerless.

Artrix bowed his head and sighed deeply, catching Riven unaware. Silence reigned from him again as Riven continued her work. Unexpectedly, Artrix asked a question.

"How did you learn to fight?" he asked.

Riven looked up, surprised.

"What do you mean?"

Artrix pointed at her massive cleaver, thought broken it was still a deadly weapon.

"Oh that, well, I'm from a place called Noxus. Well, was. It is a harsh place. Only the strong survives and the weak dies. I had lived with that ideology for the most of my life. Growing up there, the children must learn how to be strong, and how to fight, how to be somebody," she said with admonishment. "If you perceived as weak, then you are lost, useless, gone."

Noxus sounds very similar to his ideas. Only the strong can survive, like the mighty Heaven. The weak is either destroyed or subjugated to the strong.

"You make it sound like it's an abominable act ," Artrix said.

"It is! Yes, there's the strong and weak. But why must the weak perish, instead, why does the strong not use their strength to aid them?! Does the world only see people with their strength and raw power? Not what they truly are?" Riven's voice sounded angry now, surprising Artrix. Her words were similar to his father's. Quickly, after this escalation, Riven apologized for her outburst and silence followed again.

"You said you were from Noxus, what happened?" Artix asked.

Riven seemed to have ignored the question for a moment as she was finishing wrapping the bandages around Artrix's body. His muscular form now encased in a new clothe of gauze.

"I was exiled," she replied.

Artrix looked at her in deep thought, repeating the words exile over and over in his head. "Exiled…"

Riven then helped Artrix up from the ground as she dusted her knees.

"What about you? Where did you come from," she asked. "And judging from your armor, you must've came from some place fancy."

Artrix quickly articulated a lie in his head. Well, not exactly a lie, but he felt that it was not a good time to reveal who he truly was; if she would even believe him.

"Some place far away that you have no knowledge on," he replied. "But, I too, was exiled."

Artrix felt like taking his last words back, he wasn't quite sure why he would disclose so much information to mortal named Riven. Yet he had, and he somewhat felt comfortable revealing his burden. Riven looked up with surprise which quickly turned to understanding.

"I will not ask why, for I did not tell you either but, I suppose we do have something in common," she said.

Artrix gave out a faint smile before turning around to leave the camp.

"Where are you going?" she called out.

"Away."

Riven shook her head again. He was really a stubborn bastard.

"Where can you go? You said you came from some place far away, and judging by how well you handled social interaction back at the inn, I don't think you can go anywhere," she said.

Artrix stopped his pace and pondered for a moment. She did have a point. However, he felted almost embarrassed having a mortal save him time after time.

"Come with me, I may be exiled, but I have found for the time being, a new home," she continued. "It's called the Institute of War."

Artrix turned around and looked at Riven, who was now a fair distance away. He sighed and winced as another jolt of pain suddenly pinched his lungs. He walked back to the camp, where the bodies of men still laid there and the fire had already became a smothering pit.

"When I heal and one day return, I will remember your kindness and aid this day," Artrix said, now with a slim sliver of hope rising from his heart.

Riven just grinned and said, almost jokingly, "And I return to Noxus, maybe I will invite you over for a mug of ale."

For once, Artrix cracked a faint smile across his lips, he had understood that joke. Now, as they walk out of the dense forest and towards the Institute of War, the dim ray of the rising sun slowly crept over the horizon, bringing new hope and another day to the land of Valoran.


	4. Piltover

Chapter 4

By now the sun is at its apex, bathing the entirety of Valoran in a golden light. From the flat plains and hills of earlier, it has now transformed in a mountainous range of hills and valleys. Artrix had noticed a sign that read: Land of Piltover, Ironspike Mountains. This area was much more barren than what he had seen. Only the occasional of moss and fern lined the stony walls that seemed to endless stretch across the lands. Other than the plants and rare critters, Artrix had not seen a single sign of life within the horizon.

The march was harsh with the afternoon sun now beating down on them. Fortunately Riven's satchel seemed to have never run out of uses as she provided water and food for both of them. After the treacherous march through the Ironspike, they were finally met with the much more welcome plains of Piltover. Life began to sprout again in forms of grass, trees, animals and eventually farms.

"Riven, how far is this Institute of War," Artrix asked. Beads of sweat now tricked down his forehead.

Riven processed the question quickly in her head and did some rough calculations with her fingers.

"A few more days' worth of walking, at this is pace," she replied. Artrix gave a defeated sigh, he was not sure if his body could handle much more. While treated, his deeper wounds still burrowed within him, causing him pain from time to time. "Don't worry though, Piltover City is not far, we can get you rest and transport there."

Artrix took the reassurance and sighed again. He was about to enter a city filled with mortals. He was able to handle Riven because she's a special kind of mortal to him, but he was unsure about the rest. He tried to shake the thought of his head and only continued forward when a sudden, unbearable jolt of pain shot straight through his chest. He clutched the phantom pain and dropped to one knee. Riven turned and quickly ran to his aid.

"It's your ribs, they were cracked. I don't think you can walk any further," Riven said while inspecting Artrix. She reached into her wondrous satchel and took out what seems to be a chewed leaf the size of her palm, along with a vial of clear liquid. She then rubbed the contents in the vial on the life and mashed it to a paste in her strong hands. She offered the minty paste to Artrix, who stared at it with dubiety.

"It will ease your pain," she said. With reluctance, Artrix slowly accepted the strange concoction into his mouth. Tears almost streamed his eyes as his gag reflex went to work. Still, he reminded himself that he will not be defeated by a mere leaf and forced himself to swallow it. Riven chuckled at Artrix's misfortune but indeed, he did feel his agony slowly ease away, crawling back into his ribs until the medicine wore off where it would most likely strike again.

"Disgusting…" Artrix weakly said after the final struggle with the taste. "That was absolutely vulgar."

Riven helped Atrix stagger back to his feet, eventually regaining balance with her aid.

"Can you still walk? Piltover is very near, we can make it by nightfall," she said. Artrix nodded and they continued the tread in twain with Riven now providing assistance to Artrix's staggered stance.

For many hours, the plains remained unchanged. As the sunlight dwindled and gradually replaced by the sheets of night, the silhouette of the Ironspike Mountains now disappeared behind them. Soon, a crude but clear trail developed in the middle of the grassy fields. A wooden sign, held onto a post by a rusted nail read: Piltover. The pair read it with relief and partially joy, their temporary destination is within their feet's march. Without Artrix's notice, night had already reached their steps. In the distance, a large well of blinking lights pooled. The lively city which was bristled with the wonders of Techmaturgy could be seen miles away; a miraculous beacon amongst the sea of darkness. Much to Riven's delight their tiresome journey of the day has finally been ended.

Following the dusty trail and led by both the moonlight and the lights from the city, they soon reached its gates. Or so Artrix thought they were gates. It was unlike anything he has ever encountered, even as a god. Sparkling blue energy wildly danced from conductors to conductors. Artrix noticed a relatively large fly mindlessly hover into one of the arc's path. With a loud popping sound, the entire existence of the poor creature vanished, leaving behind a pair of singed wings. Each electric echelons were connected with wires the size of his own body. Behind all this spectacle two seemingly immovable pair of bronze gates, held up by large rivets and bolts, stood valiantly against any invaders.

In front of the massive gate was its tiny maintainer who had a wench in one hand, screwing bolts into a generator. The person, or thing was truly a strange sight to Artrix; his height only reached till Artrix's thighs, his skin was yellow, he had a large pair of goggles that swallowed up all his eyes but most peculiar of all was his anterior. It was greatly disproportioned to the rest of his petite body; a messy series of yellow mass clumped up which was as big as his frame. Artrix wondered if that was his hair or a brain, but he didn't want to ask.

"What is it? Visitors?" the being eccentrically spoke with a high, raspy voice.

Riven stepped forth. "You must be Heimerdinger."

The thing, known as Heimerdinger, paused his work and turned his head. He then adjusted his goggles and hastily scanned his two new acquaintances.

"Yes, yes, I am," he spoke with a hasty style, as if his mind was always turning and speaking only got in his way and wasted time. "You see, I'm maintaining this new techmaturgy gate. It's 5000 mega-watt, nexus crystal powered twin battery generator will fry anything!"

He pointed proudly to his creation. Riven looked up, her face lighten up by bright sparks of the gate.

"It's… Impressive. However, we need to get into Piltover and I didn't expect this barrier here," she said.

Heimerdinger, seemingly insulted, raised his wench and shook it angrily.

"This isn't just any barrier, simpleton! Otherwise, I wouldn't have made it."

Riven held up both her hands. "Alright, alright. Calm down, but we still need to get past."

Heimerdinger then turned around and resumed his work, promptly ignoring her requests. He gave out a squeak and heaved a bolt clockwise with his wench. Smoke and fumes exploded out of the generator and the blue energy had transformed itself into a soothing green. It stay arced violently however and Riven wondered what had just been accomplished other than a pretty light show.

"Enter," Heimerdinger simply said.

Riven looked at him with disbelief.

"You want us to walk through that?" she doubted.

Heimerdinger shook his head, sighed and muttered to himself. "Of course simpletons will never get it." He then proceeded to the gate and calmly walked through it, unharmed. The bolts of energy seemed to have completely ignored his existence.

"Like I said, no simple barrier. This sparks can detect an ally or foe, and will act accordingly," he said. "Now, stop wasting my time and go, I have important work to do."

With reassurance from Heimerdinger's demonstration, the pair treaded past the still frightening bolts and reached the great iron gates. They slowly opened with loud creaks which signified that it needed to be oiled and revealed to Artrix the beauty of a futuristic city. Within the city walls, dazzling lights of all colors imaginable exploded chromatically. Strange contraptions and buildings, some defying gravity, some completely transparent and others crafted with unknown metals lined the streets. Its inhabitants were no different. Many of them adorned white lab coats and had gadgets and gears on them that Artrix couldn't even begin to ponder their functions. Their races were as diverse as their wonderful techmaturgy; some yordles, some strange amphibians, some humans. Artrix gazed around with astonishment. He saw mortals that were extremely crafty, completely different from his views. They were striving within their own guidance, with or without Heaven. He could not believe what lays before his own eyes.

While drunk in the amazement of Piltover, Artrix only awoke when Riven tucked at his arms.

"Come on, we need to you healed. There's a medical ward not far from this street," she said.

They headed eastwards, wading through heavy crowds and displays. Techmaturgy performances seemed to swarm the streets. Some of the most peculiar shows included a man regenerating a limb after it had been severed, a backpack which would transform itself into a metallic giant for its wearer, and more objects which defied gravity spectacularly. All of which caught Artrix's curious gazes.

Soon, they were met with the medical ward. It was no less spectacular than the rest of the buildings before Piltover. The main building was constructed of some sort of reflective glass what was not bound by gravity. The entrance was series of efficient portals that could transport wounded immediately into the ward without hesitations. Each portal was a different color, each signifying its use. Riven searched and found a pink one with a hovering sign embroidered with electric light tubes that read: Non-Emergency Only.

Riven pointed the way to Artrix who shook his head in defiance.

"That color… Most… Weak. I refuse to pass through such embarrassment," he said.

Riven rolled her eyes and pinched his ears like a misbehaving child. He then dragged Artrix by the ear towards the entrance.

"Unhand me mortal! I will not be mocked!" Artrix's protests were futile. His broken body had prevented him from flailing his arms in resistance. Onlookers secretly giggled at the scene. A smaller woman dragged a beat up, protesting man into the infirmary like a child.

Through the 'embarrassing' portal, the two landed in a lobby filled with other patients. All of their injuries mostly mundane like a broken arm, or leg, or ribs. Riven brought Artrix, who had stopped protesting now, but still reluctant, to the counter which was stationed by a single nurse who seemed more intent on her chewing gum than the two. Riven approached the counter and brought a grumpy Artrix to the counter.

"I've got my friend here that's in pretty rough shape. Can you heal him?" Riven asked the nurse.

The nurse did not so much as even glance up and just took out a card with lines on it and a number.

"Wait your turn."

Riven was surprised by this nonchalant manner as she grudgingly accepted the card. On it read: 413, scribbled in black ink. Riven checked an electronic screen. She gave out a big sigh when the red glowing numbers on the screen just blinked to 301.

"What impedes us? Where is my healer?" Artrix impatiently demanded.

Riven held up the card and then pointed to the screen.

"They take non-emergency seriously. Non. Emergency. We need to wait until it's 413," Riven replied.

"How dare they make me wait, they ought to-" Artrix slammed down on a chair rest, but the pain shot back up his shoulders as he snivelled back down onto his chair. The patients around him looked at the commotion he had caused.

"Sorry people, just a little upset, that's all," Riven said to the crowd. Soon, the quietness of waiting resumed in the ward.

Artrix tried to shift into a position where it would hurt the least, but no matter which way he rolled, the stinging pain in his ribs slowly pecked at him. The painkillers from earlier is beginning to wear off. Riven sat down across from him and waited. Only in this screeching silence did she realize one thing, Artix was quite handsome beneath all the dirt and dried blood. If his slick black hair had been gelled and washed, the cuts and bruises healed off his face, he would've been an undeniably attractive person. An untimely observation, but she kept glaring. She wondered how someone, who was dressed in such impeccable armor and possessed such charm, could've ended like this. Riven remembered that he was exiled too, or so he said he was. Artrix was a peculiar person, what did he do to receive his banishment? Who was he, really. She thought that now's definitely not the time to ask, but perhaps later when they've arrived at the Institute of War.

"Artrix…" Riven whispered in order to match the silence of the room. "Artrix…," this time slightly louder to get his attention.

Artrix looked up with a puzzled face, ready to receive a question. Riven then thought about asking him with curiosity bursting from her. However, she had decided not to. She simply shook her head, a non-verbal form of "never mind". Artrix screwed his eyes and leaned back onto the surprisingly soft chair. A light beep went off and the screen above the counter now counted: 302. Riven looked and sighed. She knew that this will be a long wait. When he glanced back at Artrix, she noticed that he already fallen dozed off, his soft breaths accompanied by his chest gently rising and falling. She leaned back as well as sleep slowly gripped her, anchoring her eyes down.

"_Slaughter them all, leave none alive!" Riven commanded. Immediately her squad parted from her in a synchronized manner and began their massacre._

_The flames around her engulfed the town, transforming it into a sea of inferno. Screams of scared Ionians filled her ears, but she did not care. The Noxian High Command had given her an order, and she shall obey. The strong will eradicate the weak. Wielding her massive runic claymore, she stepped forward and into the soil that was already soaked with the blood of both fallen Ionian defenders and villagers. Her metallic boots crushed plants and skulls alike._

_Up ahead was an Ionian temple, dedicated to worshipping an ancient god. It was a small, stone-crafted house with slanted roofs. Only there had the hungry flames not touched yet. Fronting the temple were a pair of large gates and which tightly shut, most likely barricaded from behind. As she approached to complete her task, one of her soldiers returned._

"_Ma'am, we've done as you asked. All the survivors have been eliminated, except for that temple," he reported._

"_I will deal with them myself. The rest of you secure the perimeter," she ordered. With a quick salute, the soldier disappeared back into the blazing smoke. _

_Riven arrived at the gates and lifted her weapon, a sickly green light emitted from precise carvings that lined her sword. The gates, no matter how large, would be no match for Riven's strength. With a mighty cleave, the futile barrier was torn asunder and exposed the frightened inhabitants within. _

_Inside the temple was a simple aisle that was accompanied by rows of benches on each side. The aisle led to a tall, stone statue of an unknown god. On the statue was its symbol; an Eagle clutching onto a bolt of lightning. However, Riven paid no attentions to the small details. Her bloodthirsty eyes scoured the room, left to right. Priests, monks, women and children all huddled into a small group. Their fearful expression did not impede Riven at all._

_One of the elder priests stood up, his eyes revealed no fear._

"_Spare us, we are but defenseless people. Do not follow this path of blood, your eyes betray you. You are different," the priest said._

_Riven was surprised. Who was he to tell what she was, he was weak, she is strong and he, along with the weaklings he protected shall all die. Then, without any emotions, she stepped forward with her blade raised. Shrill screams echoed in the temple as the blood of the innocent squandered from their bodies and pooled onto the temple floors._

Riven's eyes shot open as she let out a faint gasp. Her breathing was now heavy and she nudged her weary eyes, forcing the sleep out of them. One of her immediate worries was that all the patients, including Artrix had disappeared along with her card. She quickly turned her head to glance at the counters. The nurse had disappeared and the screen had been reset to 000.

"Oh no…" she began to frantically search the ward and ran down the halls which smelled of bitter medicine. "Artrix?" she hollered down the ghostly ward. It looked like as if it was abandoned without a single soul in sight. She cried out again but was only answered with silence. Her heart worried, she knew Artrix could not handle this world by himself well. After sprinting down the twisting corridors, she was only met with failure. Her search was futile as he stopped to try to calmly collect her thoughts. Where could he have gone? It was deep in the middle of night, danger would've lurked the Piltoveran streets. Muggers, robbers, murderers… Her heart pounded with fear, fear that Artrix might have gone and gotten himself killed when suddenly, a voice sounded behind her.

"Riven, what manner of action is this?" She instantly recognized it. Artrix.

She swung around and was met with the familiar sight of Artrix except now; he was in a much more acceptable shape. His wounds have healed with impossible speeds due to the power of techmaturgy. His hair and face, along with the rest of his body had been cleansed of the dirt and blood now. His hair only crudely fixed, however it was at least better than its previous state. Now, instead of cuts and bruises, bandages covered his face. His armor had too been cleaned but the damage on it remained. Artrix had been requested to wear the hospital gown but after some heated resistance and hollering, the nurses decided to just allow him to wear his current attire.

"Artrix, what do you…," Riven asked, still reeling from her earlier panic.

"It finally reached 413 when you were still sounding asleep. I did not wish to awake you, so I took your card and proceeded," Artrix replied.

Riven putted her hands over her chest and gave a heavy sigh of relief. "For a second I thought you…"

Artrix cracked a faint smile and scoffed. "You do not truly think that I'm this incapable do you?"

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."

"Well, I'm much better now. Shall we be off this godforsaken place?" Artrix suggested. Riven nodded and walked over to Artrix to aid him, but he held out his hands in rejection. "I said I'm much better now. I can handle the mere task of walking myself."

Riven backed off lightly and smiled. As she was preparing to leave, her realization that she was gotten herself lost in the ward struck her. Artrix waited patiently, almost jokingly behind. She turned her head left and right, trying to figure out a way out. The signs on the walls were no help as none of them read Exit.

"Lost?" Artrix teased. After more futile attempts, Riven looked at Atrix, defeated.

"Yea…"

"Well, it would appear that we are both in luck. I remember my way around, unlike somebody."

Riven scoffed. "Was that a joke?"Artrix only smugly smiled as he led Riven back to the eventual exit. The once pink portal now glowed dimly, now a darker rosy color instead. They passed through the portal and ended back at the street. The deepness of night had heavily drowned the entire city. Compared to earlier, the streets are now a metallic graveyard. The lively techmaturgy shows and displays have all disappeared, leaving behind a chilly, empty street.

"Well, I suppose we need a place to rest until dawn breaks," Riven said. Now once again, Artrix was the follower as Riven led them through the twisting streets and roads of Piltover.

Soon, they arrived at an inn. The lights of business had still shone from its windows and opening.

Another inn, Artrix thought. His experience with the first one had not gone exactly too well, but now he had hoped that this inn would be different. Less… Violence.

Within the inn was much cozier place than the Dragon's Inn. Techmaturgy lined the walls, giving it a futuristic appeal. A few resident here and there seat around the room and lightly conversed, with warm cups of coffee in their hands. In the ead middle of the lobby was a massive hearth crafted from granite stone. An odd contrast to the rest of the room. When Artrix inspected the fire in the middle, he found that it was actually a warming, but strikingly realistic holographic projection. A stout, grumpy looking innkeeper stood ready behind a low counter as Riven approached it.

"We require rooms for the night," she said.

The innkeeper proceeded to take out a large, dusty book and flipped it open. His fat fingers ran down the worn pages as he looked back up.

"Sorry lady, there's only one room left. Single bed," he spoke with a raspy voice.

Riven immediately painted a picture of sharing a bed with Artrix for the night. She almost blushed but quickly shook her head to snap out of her wild fantasies.

"Are you sure there are no more left? Not even even another bed?"

The innkeeper shook his head. "If you want it, take it. If not…"

Riven moaned with annoyance and glanced at Artrix, who was fascinated by the artificial flames. Without a choice, she turned back to the innkeeper and reached into her satchel. From within, she took out four coins and dropped them on the counter. The innkeeper greedily snatched it up and inspected each of them, suspicious of counterfeit. When he was satisfied, he took out a chain of keys with a tag that read: 211 on it.

"Your room for the night, and return it by morning and of course, thank you for your coins," he said.

She reluctantly took the keys and walked over to Artrix.

"Well, good news is I got ourselves a room," she began.

Artrix looked at her, puzzled. "And the unfortunate news?"

"There's only one room. And one bed," she replied.

Artrix looked addled. "What's wrong with that?"

Riven was caught completely by surprise. This man, in front of her, surely would've rejected any attempts that a stranger, 'mortal' to share a bed with him. Yet he was not, in fact it was an apparent norm to him.

"You're okay with that?"

"Of course. Back in my home, many of the female species had shared beds with me. Then, they would wake and pleasure me if I so desire," Artrix said without shame.

"What?" Riven was now completely taken aback. Were these really the words coming out of the man she had met a day ago?

"Yes, but that is a rare case. Perhaps never at all," Artrix said. "Do not worry, I am in no desire for any… desire."

Riven was not unsure if Artrix was really a safe person to share a room with.

"Wow."

They then followed a flock of stairs up and arrived at a long aisle with doors lining both sides of the hallway. Riven looked at her tag, 211, as she followed down the cold hall down. Soon, they reached a door with a gold sign which had the numbers 211 embedded onto it. She inserted the keys and gave it a twist. The door swung open with ease and revealed a compact room with a singular bed at one end, as the innkeeper had promised. At the opposite end were a dress table and a black screen above it. There was a bathroom which had all the basic cleaning supplies lined neatly along a yellowish stained bathtub. A sink, mirror and a toilet all miraculously fitted into the tiny space.

"Isn't this lovely," Riven muttered to herself. They moved in and settled down. They did not had much to unpack really, other Riven's seemingly all-purposed and omnipotent satchel, they had no other pack. Artrix took off his broken armor and torn cape and revealed his bandage wrapped body and a pair of soft pants. He hung them over a small closet, taking over all of its space.

"Well, I think I'm going to bathe. I'm really starting to smell," Riven said. She then entered the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Artrix flopped his tired body onto the bed. He then heard streams of water filling a bathtub from within. At the corner of his eye he caught the glimpse of a strange device. It was long, black rectangular box with numerous buttons on it. He took it with curiosity and began experimenting with it. He pressed nearly all the buttons when suddenly, the black screen in front of him sparked to life. This caught Artrix by surprise, but soon he was enticed by the animate screen. Images of a place which was titled 'The Institute of War' flashed and blinked. Then, a large title smoothly transited to the middle of the images which was called 'League of Legends'.

Soon, pictures of all sorts of strange people, yordles and creatures alike lined the screen as a faint background music played. A muscular blue ninja named Shen, a werewolf named Warwick, a charming and strikingly beautiful young woman with fox ears and nine tails named Ahri… The list goes on.

"Another match will soon be replayed for the late night recaps," a voice said from the screen. Artrix was absolutely enticed and leaned forward, sitting cross legged. More images flashed, showing the Champions battling on an arena called Summoner's Rift. As Artrix continued to watch with great intensity, a loud gunshot of a sniper rifle thundered just outside the inn, making Artrix nearly fall off his bed.


	5. On the Case

Chapter 5

The blaring sirens, accompanied by the heavy commotion have now ruined the stillness of night in the city. Muffles shouts and orders out the inn walls drowned the streets, bringing it back from the dead of silence. Artrix flipped open the window blinds and saw a sea of alternating red and blue flashes in the blackness of night. From inside the bathroom, Artrix heard clumsy wet footsteps. The door then swung open and out came Riven whose hair was now flat and dripping wet with a towel wrapped around her above the chest.

"What is the meaning of this?" Artrix asked.

Riven quickly glanced at the window and recognized the blue and red flashes, along with the signature cracking sounds of the only sniper rifle in Piltover.

"The law enforcers," she replied. However, after the gunshots, even louder smashing noises shook the room. It was like an earthquake here in Piltover. The sounds of chaos outside grew louder and louder, now escorted by thundering explosions that would light the room over and over.

"Perhaps they require assistance," Artrix said.

Riven, wanting to avoid having to do anything with the Piltoveran officials, was suddenly interrupted by a massive explosion that tore through the streets outside. A tunnel of blazing inferno screeched past their windows, nearly melting it. With the realization that they may require the aid of a Champion, she quickly dried herself off; leaving only her messy hair slightly wet and got dressed in her usual battle wear. She took her broken sword which was leaning against the inn walls and proceeded to the door.

"Wait, I shall go too," Artrix said, getting off the bed.

Riven shook her head in disapproval. "Nah-uh, you are staying right here."

"I'm a very capable fighter," Artrix protested.

"No, not after what happened to you. You almost got killed twice already, stay here for your own safety," with that, Riven that hastily left the room and to the scene of battle, leaving Artrix behind. Artrix crossed his arm like an angry child and blew out air. He wondered how does he even tolerate that mortal… Riven. At the same, he knew her words were true. He felt powerless. He was a mortal now. He clenched a fist and gazed thoughtfully at it. No bolts of lightning, no planet shattering energy, no strength, no anything. But he could not overcome this feeling of uselessness. Otherwise, how can he return from his exile? How can he prove to his father, along with all the other gods that he was more than a spoiled child? He went to the stuffed closet and took out his armor. The reflection of his face shined on the jagged edges of the breastplate. Who was he really, if he was no longer the Prince of Heaven. Just a mortal?

Outside the inn, Riven stepped onto the metallic street now covered in ashes and debris. Chaos and destruction, the result of a, intense battle, littered the scene. Columns of smoke bellowed from seas of blazes which were desperately battled by the firefighters. Men and women worked frantically to restore order to the area. In the middle at an intersection, the Head of Law Enforcement, Caitlyn stood with her signature sniper rifle. Beside her was a tall pink haired woman who had two gigantic mechanical gauntlets.

"Where did the bastard go?" Vi asked, flexing her arms and reconfiguring complex features of her weapon.

Caitlyn however, seemed more annoyed than anything else.

"Vi! Stop with this madness. You probably caused more property damage than Pyro did. Every single time, I ask you to tune down your… strength," Caitlyn said. "So vexatious."

Vi scoffed and did a few practise punches into the air. "Calm down cupcakes, if I had punched harder, Pyro's ass would've been in jail by now. Or dead."

Caitlyn gave a moan of annoyance and pulled down her hat so much that it almost went straight through her head. But, she just merely shook it off. Another day with Vi to her.

Riven walked over to the two when Vi spotted her.

"Hey, that's Whitey!" she said, waving her giant hands in the air. Caitlyn turned and saw her.

"What just happened? The city looks like it's at war," Riven asked.

"Riven, didn't expect your company to be in Piltover," Caitlyn said. "As you can see, Piltover is under attack by another 'master criminal mind." She gave a tired sigh. There has been nothing Caitlyn hasn't seen, from evil mind controlling villains, to those who threatened to freeze the entire city and now, Pyro.

Riven offered her help with a gesture of her great sword.

"Well… Now that he's escaped, we need to first get back to headquarters and do the paperwork on damage control, then-" Vi then suddenly stuck her gauntlets in Caitlyn's face, interrupting her.

"We ain't got no time for paperwork cupcakes, we need to hunt the bastard down. I say, nothing can't be solved with a punch to his face," Vi said.

Caitlyn shoved Vi's oversized hands away from her face. "Those are the rules."

"To hell with the rules, if we let that Pyro guy roam Piltover any longer, he'd probably blow more stuff up. And then you do can the paperwork, doubled the amount."

Riven nodded in agreement. "She is right. If we wait, there may be more casualties."

Caitlyn sighed and pondered for a moment. She gave a defeated expression to Vi. "Fine, we can start our manhunt. But please, Vi, for the love of the god, don't break anything you don't need to. In fact, don't break anything at all."

Vi gave a mocking salute and a devilish grin. "Yes Captain Cupcukes."

Caitlyn annoyingly groaned. Just then, Artrix stumbled out of the inn, now in a light green tunic and black pants with a soft vest over.

"Riven, what in Heaven's throne is this," he called out.

Riven turned to meet him and was surprised by his new attire.

"Where'd you get those clothing," she asked.

"Courtesy of the innkeeper, after I broke his will. And nose," he replied.

As Artrix came under the light of the fire, Vi whistled. "Wow Whitey, never told us you had a hot boyfriend."

Riven looked at her insulted. Artrix gave a puzzled expression. He knows of courting and sorts, but never heard of the term, 'boyfriend'.

"Yes, I'm a male aquintance to Riven, although I'd prefer it if you had called me 'Manfriend', my years of adolescence is long over," Artrix cluelessly said.

Vi threw her head back and burst into tearful laughter. "You didn't mention he was a blockhead too!"

Riven groaned again as Vi now was rolling on the floor laughing, her legs kicking wildly and in joy. Artrix already disliked this mortal. He didn't understand why what he said was so humorous, he thought perhaps this is the weird side of mortality; random joy for the reason of null. Caitlyn, who was on the mature side, cleared her throat.

"Enough Vi," she told the still hysterical Vi. Realizing that it was futile, she turned back to Riven. "I see you've brought an ally. Good, we will need all the manpower we can get if we are to track down Pyro."

"No no no, he cannot be involved in this he-"Riven began but was cut off by Artrix.

"Yes I can!" Artrix clearly stated. "I am a warrior, even back in my home world. I was only defeated back because I was already injured, but I can fight," He then pulled out a relatively compact sword, about 3 feet long, adorned with dedicate jewels and decorations.

Riven squinted her eyes at the sword. "Where did you get that?"

"Did you think my armor was a costume? It had the purpose of battle."

Just as Riven was about to protest, Caitlyn along with Vi, who had finished her hysteria, interrupted them.

"If he can fight, then bring him along. Pyro is a tough nut to crack," Caitlyn said. Before any words could come out from Riven, Caitlyn turned to her men and gave orders.

"Alright, listen up. I'm issuing a manhunt on Pyro, he cannot be far. We are not to stop until he is attained and if need be, eliminated. Squad 1, search the southern perimeter. Squad 2, search the residential area. Squad 3, you have the techmaturgy centre. Squad 4, with me."

In a synchronized series of salutes and approvals, the men hastily and professional scattered to their destination, leaving behind only firefighters and Caitlyn's squad. Their squad consisted of four people; two young blond haired human males who are twins, one slender female human with too many freckles on her face and lastly a yordle. All of them wore a dark blue uniform with the words: Enforcer sewn onto its backs. They held fancy gadgets and tools like holographic wristwatches and small, energy pistols. Caitlyn ordered them to group in a circular formation.

"Alright, form up on me. Pyro cannot be far, and he's mostly likely to have escaped to the foundries where his suspected base of operation has been. We will secure its perimeter and followed by a breach and assault. Understood?"

Vi punched her two gauntlets together. "Born ready baby."

Caitlyn scanned around for any questions before proceeding northwards to the foundry. Riven and Artrix stayed behind the group.

"Artrix, you need to stay back, just look at what that Pyro can do," Riven ordered.

"No, do not stop me. I will prove my worth,"Artrix said. As he attempted to go forward, Riven grabbed his arm to halt him.

"You can't go. All you have is a sword, you are powerless against him."

That motion set Artrix infuriated. He was not powerless, he refused to believe so. He can still fight, he told himself.

"No! I'm NOT without power, unhand me! You know nothing!" he then violently shook Riven's arm off and followed Caitlyn. Riven was bewildered at Artrix's outburst. She pondered if it was something she said. How could it be though? She shook her head to clear her mind and quickly caught up to the group. However, Artrix had intentionally ignored her, causing Riven to wonder some more about Artrix. He was so strange. His life completely unknown to her, save for his name and his exile. But perhaps Artrix could say the same about her. Both of them, an exile, lost. Both of them faced with their changing beliefs. So many similarities, yet so little is known. Their whole trek to the foundry was silent except for the continuous banter between Caitlyn and Vi.

"Hey Cupcakes."

"What."

"Nothing."

"Hey, Cupcakes, may I ask you a question."

"What is it?"

"Nothing."

"Cupcakes…."

"WHAT? If you wish to annoy me, do so later at the headquarters Vi. Not now!"

"You're no fun."

After some of that ordeal, the foundry was finally in sight. The building was a strangely backwards in contrast to futuristic city. Its walls, crafted from basic iron and impure steel, was much different than the glass or metallic or silver building back. It was a large rectangular metal box, reaching three stories high. In its central area was a single, towering construct almost twenty stories. It too was completely iron and similar to its straight base except for the protruding deadly spikes on the sides. Molten metal poured out from all the holes scattered everywhere in this fortress, giving it a sinister appearance. In the darkness of light, the radiating color of molten fire burned away the blackness and gave it almost an aura of invincibility.

Vi whistled. "That's huge foundry."

The squad quickly scattered and scouted around the foundry and soon regrouped at a back entrance.

"All clear ma'am," the yordle reported.

"Same here ma'am," the twins said in unison. And then, with a final nod from the final squad mate, Caitlyn formulated her plan.

"Alright, here's the plan. We don't know for sure if Pyro's in here, but it is a high possibility. We will enter through here and search for any signs of his presence. At the first sightings, we will immediately contact each other as well as the other squads, copy?" she said.

Everyone nodded in unison as Caitlyn turned to open the iron door. However, it was bolted shut and did not budge to any of Caitlyn's attempts.

"Step aside Cupcakes, let me handle this," Vi said as she prepared her whirling gauntlets She took a step back, charged up one fist and gave a mighty smash. With a boisterous slam, the gates bended and twisted and flew back a significant distance. Vi triumphantly brushed her hands as the squad poured into the building. When Artrix entered his face was blasted with a fierce heat wave. Inside the foundry, even the air seems to bend and curve as it succumbs to the torrid atmosphere. Iron chains and carapaces accompanied the fiery molten liquid boiled about, making even some parts of the walls dangerously hot to touch.

Caitlyn took two of the squad mates and headed right, Vi, who insisted that she could handle herself went left, leaving Riven, Artrix with the twins. They took the only path left, which was forward and proceeded with great caution. Weapons hoisted and eyes scanning, the twisting iron corridors seemed to never end. Each turn would bring them to an identical area save for a few less or more spikes and chains. The unpleasant heat which beat on Artrix now caused streams of sweat to pour down his face.

After some time, they were met with a long, iron suspension bridge hung up by dangling chains. Far below was a lake of molten inferno with hot flames spewing out of its hungry surface.

"Anyone willing to go first?" one of the twin asked. They looked at each other and back at Riven and Artrix. "Does the couple want to go first?"

"We are not in affection," Artrix coldly said before stepping onto the wavering bridge. He dared not look down at the destruction below, keeping both arms our so that the flimsy bridge does not flip over. With confident strides, he soon reached the other end. He looked back at the remaining people and waved for them to cross. Riven was the next to traverse the bridge. All seemed well until at the halfway when suddenly, a sinister voice bellowed from the blazing smoke.

"Ha! Foolish creatures that dare tread into my domain?" the voice boomed. Then, a stout figure hovered into view above the bridge. He was clad in iron armor covered by bolts and rivets. No skin was exposed, only an eerie metallic exoskeleton showed. His helmet was like a large round fishbowl with a black void that spewed out devouring flames. All in all, he resembled a flaming diving suit than a true villain. However, he was still dangerous with his power over fire.

Riven, who was now trapped on the centre of the bridge, brought up her sword and pointed at Pyro. However, the imbalance caused by the sway made her give up her battle stance to hold onto the chains for her life.

"Pitiful creatures, die now!" Pyro announced as he conjured a ball of flame in one of his gloved hands and then threw it with all his might at Riven. The agile warrior was able to barely dodge it by rolling forward with the inferno just licking the side of her shoulder. The bridge now tossed about violently, forcing Riven to take careful steps as she attempted to make her way to the end.

Artrix could only grab the dangling chains in an attempt to make the bridge more stable for her. "Quicken your steps Riven!"

"Trying!" Riven hollered as she staggered to Artrix.

Pyro readied another flame and aimed more carefully this time. By now, Riven was just feet from Artrix when Pyro chucked it at his target again. This time, the flames connected with the chains holding up the bridge, instantly eating away the metal. For a split second, the bridge held itself and then immediately collapsed, sending Riven falling forwards. Without even thinking for his own safety, Artrix instinctively dove himself to the edge with his arm extended as Riven just barely manages to catch onto it with the rest of the bridge falling into the greedy fire. Riven hang on just barely as Artrix strained himself on the edge. The inferno below reflected off his sweated face, turning it a bright orange. His face contorted with stressing effort as he attempted to pull her up. However, Pyro saw this as the perfect opportunity to end his adversaries' lives.

"Leave me! Go before both of us get killed!" Riven shouted. Artrix stubbornly shook his head.

"I will not leave you to die."

Pyro, using both hands and a double charged attack, he launched it with great speed as it soared towards Artrix and Riven. Artrix did not blink once as he fearlessly held onto her arm without even a single notion of releasing his grip. Their eyes soon locked, each of them lightly sparkling with a thousand different stories, all of them being exchanging in these final moments. Time seem to slow down to a halt as the fire was just inches away from ending their lives.

Then, out of nowhere and fast as lightning, a massive Hextech hammer swung in clockwise and extinguished the assault. Pyro was surprised by the new hero that had just entered the fray.

Standing before the struggling Artrix was the Defender of Tomorrow, Jayce. His handsome face and chiselled jaws bared a wide smile as if taunting Pyro. Then, he turned around and helped Artrix pull Riven back up, away from the danger of the molten lake below. "Sorry I came late."

"Well well well, look at what we have here. A third victim to fall before the glory of Pyro!" the villain announced with pride, flame in hand.

"We'll see about that," Jayce retorted.

"Ha! What can you do when I'm up here and you're down there with your little hammer?" Pyro said with a mocking voice.

Jayce did not answer but merely changed his stance to a hunched position. With a flick of his wrist, the Mercury Hammer twisted and turned, transforming into a completely new weapon. "Cannons engaged."

Then, with a quick aim, the end the weapon blasted out a shot of pure energy. It flew directly at Pyro at speeds greater than he can fathom. Without time to dodge, the blast struck him and blew off a proportion of his iron armor, his bare shoulders now exposed. With a loud painful grunt, he temporary fell out of the air but then managed to return to his hovering superiority.

"Why you little…" fire burst from his helmet as he let out of boisterous holler. His flames, in sync with his rage, consumed his body in a whirlwind of flames. "I will end you with my own hands!"

Then, without hesitation, Pyro dove towards Jayce with his fiery hands stretched out in a fashion to strangle the life from him. However, Jayce's smug smile returned as he fluently switched stance, changing back to Hammer Form. He did not even flinch in the incoming onslaught as if he was already ready, and prepared for something to happen.

"Catch this!" Caitlyn's voice hollered suddenly. Then, from the screen of smoke across the fiery chasm, a heavy net entangled Pyro midflight, causing him to stumble and lose his aggressive form. He barrel rolled midair and crashing into Jayce's path. In one, fluid motion, Jayce swung his hammer sideways, connecting it with Pyro's back. It caused a massive cracking sound as sparks and shrapnel exploded from his armor and sent him flying back. Vi then appeared from the smoke above and plunged down with her fists locked above her head. In a series of well executed combo, Vi smashed the villain down, stopping his flight and burrowing him into the iron platform. An explosion of smoke and debris shot down from the landing zone. When the chaos cleared, a now half naked sad old man in his mid 40's, plagued by a balding problem, laid flat on his stomach at the mercy of Vi's fists. They pressed against his face, almost crushing his skill. Pieces of the armor laid broken and scattered around.

"Woohoo! That was kick-ass!" Vi exclaimed in a dance of victory.

Caitlyn rushed in from the smoke, along with the squad.

"I apologize deeply, I came as fast as I could when the twins reported to me," she said, breathing heavily.

Jayce swung his famed hammer over his shoulders and extended out a hand to help Riven up. Then, he turned and crouched beside the defeated Pyro.

"What did you say about my hammer not being able to touch you?" he mocked victoriously.

The man simply grunted in defeat as Vi's fists pressed harder onto his skull.

"Jayce, so glad you were here. Otherwise I'd have to send two more bodies to the morgue," Caitlyn said.

"Not a problem, my pleasure to be here. Came as quick as I could when I got the signal that Pyro has been found."

Caitlyn directed her squad to the old man as they picked him up and dragged him away. "Cuff him boys, make sure he gets his fair share in prison time."

Artrix walked over to Riven. "I… I do apologize for my outburst earlier. I shouldn't have done so."

Riven looked up in surprise at this reconciliation but was quickly replaced by a reassuring grin.

"And I shouldn't have doubted you too. I should be the one apologizing."

Vi, being the most charismatic and understanding person ever, rudely budged in and interrupted them.

"Enough sweet talks Whitey, just kiss him and get it over with!" she teased.

Riven nearly blushed at the thought of that but simply pushed Vi away, showing her annoyance with her. Vi held out both hands and laughed.

"Well, shall we be off then?" Jayce suggested. Caitlyn, who had just remembered all the paperwork that awaits her back at the headquarters, threw her head back and groaned.

"Yes, let's go. I'm feeling it's going to be an all-nighter," she said with a sigh. Vi came up from behind her and jokingly massaged her shoulders with her oversized gauntlets.

"So much paperwork, oh how will I have enough time for tea now?" Vi said with a mocking English accent. The trio then proceeded to exit the foundry, leaving Artrix and Riven alone.

For a moment, awkward silence accompanied the muffled sounds of boiling magma below.

"Hey, Artrix. Thank you for saving me," Riven said, breaking the silence.

Artrix smiled and said, "Why need to thank me. I'm just helping others in need."

"Oh? I thought you saw everyone as pathetic little mortals, oh great prince. What changed your mind?"

Artrix pondered for a moment and then looked back at her. "Does there need to be a reason to assistance others in need?"

Indeed, Artrix felt alive, joyous and comfortable. He had aided others without even thinking, especially a mortal. He felt strong. Even without his godly powers he had just saved a life and aided someone even if his own life was in peril. Is this the true strength that his father had spoken of? Perhaps this was a side-effect of becoming mortal. Even then, he felt nothing wrong. Perhaps mortals are more than meets the eye. Perhaps they truly are strong, and that no will of any tyrant will ever be able to rule over them.


	6. The Institute of War

Chapter 6

An eerie sense lingered upon the now empty Throne of Heaven with a screeching silence swarming the room. Then, devious footsteps echoed in the chamber, followed by caped figure clad in ebony. The man bared a slithering appearance like a hunting snake. His thin and sharp jaws were only matched by his preying eyes, constantly glancing left and right. His slick black hair was gelled to the back, seemingly void of any life. He slowly but surely paced to the Throne and then ran his veiny hands down the smoothness of the golden armrest. A faint pulsating aura whispered from it, as if trying to reject something.

"Halt!" a voice suddenly called. "What do you think you are doing?"

However, the man was not deterred. He merely paused and turned his head back, cracking a sinister smile.

"Ah, General Amethus, came to visit the Throne?" the man hissed.

The man, known as General Amethus, walked further into the room until the dim daylight from outside revealed his aged face.

"Othrius, placing hands upon the Throne is forbidden. Of everyone else, you should know the best," Amethus said. Othrius only chortled with ambition. He then slowly stepped down the stairs and left the shadows which hid him and faced Amethus.

"Relax, friend. I'm the King's brother, the royal blood runs in us," he sneered, his unsettling grin never vanishing from his lips.

"You are not to be King, Othrius. Artrix is."

Othrius then burst into wild hysteria and shook his head.

"That brat? Did you not forget that he's a bumbling exile? If anything, the Throne should be passed to me," Othrius said. He then pointed at the Throne. "Rightfully mine."

"The King's not dead, Othrius, he's asleep. Withdraw your ambition for it has no place in Heaven," Amethus valiantly said.

"For 10,000 years he has been asleep, my friend. 10,000 years have we been in darkness, without a guide. 10,000 years have the King abandoned and thus Heaven. 10,000 years have Artrix been in exile, yet he has not even returned. The King will stay asleep because of the loss of his precious son," Othrius scorned.

Amethus stood brave and valiant and dismissed Othrius' attempts.

"That does not give you the right to even think about betraying the King."

The tenseness in the room now tightened to a point where even breathing would've be a difficulty.

"No, friend, I'm afraid it is the King that has betrayed us," with that said, Othrius withdrew back into the shadows and disappeared, leaving Amethus to himself.

Amethus pondered, everything has been going too perfectly for him. Othrius' treachery has been known even before Artrix had been born, yet the King has always suppressed it. Amethus knew that something was wrong, perhaps a plan of Othrius. But he had no evidence. He knew action must be taken, he had to find Artrix.

* * *

The morning light slowly crept into the headquarters' rooms. The bustling sounds of life and techmaturgy swarmed the city once more as a new day begins. Artrix and Riven waited in a small lobby as lines of people went and go. Caitlyn, who was still burrowed under a mountain of paperwork inside her office, had already made her farewell the night before. Now, Vi and Jayce accompanies the two until the zeppelin to the Institute of War arrives.

In the lobby, the Artrix and Riven sat next to each other while Vi sat across, intensely glaring at the two for almost the entire morning. Artrix had waited, expecting for this foolish mortal to make some sort of comment about their apparent relationship, however, Vi only gazed. After some time, Jayce walked over to the group with three cups of hot coffee; two in each hands and one professionally balanced on his head.

"It's been a rough night, coffee anyone?" he asked. Artrix and Riven looked up but Vi continued her observations.

Riven nudged her eyes, now surrounded by two faint black circles. She gave out a tired yawn and accepted the drink. Artrix who was most curious about this 'coffee', also acquired himself this strange liquid. He took a cautious sip at the hot coffee, and found it to be exceptionally bitter. Now, he could add another to the list of things he disliked in the mortal realm.

"Vi, you want the last one? It's from the head," Jayce offered, pointing at the coffee on top of him. Not a single drop was spilled.

"Nah it's okay," Vi hastily replied, not taking her eyes off the two for once.

Jayce, who seemed sad that Vi had ignored his balancing trick, removed the cup and took a sip himself.

"Will you stop staring? Ever think people get uncomfortable?" Jayce said.

"It's for science, or techmaturgy or whatever the hell it is you geeks call them," Vi replied.

Jauce had a puzzled look on his face. "Science?"

"You know, the science of love."

Riven almost spewed out her coffee. "For the last time, we are not in love."

"Really," Vi skeptically said. Riven sighed, and continued her drink. The warmth of it comforted her a little. Jayce then noticed Artrix staring at the coffee with a slightly disgusted look on his face.

"Don't like it?" Jayce asked Artrix.

"I find this drink you call coffee to be most… acrid. I understand of its warmth yes, but perhaps if it was sweet, it would be a much more enjoyable treat."

Jayce held up his finger in a moment of breakthrough, and pulled out two small white cubes from the pocket of his large coat. "Add this to it, I promise it'll taste ten times better."

Artrix accepted the sugar cubes and promptly plopped it in the coffee. It quickly dissolved into a faint pearlescent cloud before becoming consumed by the blackness of the coffee. He then took another sip from this cup, this time however it was a much more delectable liquid. The bitterness, now nullified by a splash of sweet, made the drink a perfect combination. Artrix, happy with this new delight, quickly downed the drink.

"What did I tell ya," Jayce triumphantly said.

Suddenly, a shadow engulfed the entire room, making it as if it was night again. Jayce walked to a window and poked his head outside. Above was a compact white zeppelin, hovering undetectable if it weren't for the shadow it had created. A bare metallic exoskeleton gave the zeppelin its fins and propeller. At the top of the towering headquarters, a bridge was then connected to the belly of the airship.

"Looks your ride has arrived ladies and gentlemen," Jayce announced. The group headed up a long flight of twisting stairs until they reached what seemed to be a glass box high above the city like an aerial light house. From here, Artrix could see all across Piltover, as well as the vast horizon and clouds through the clear blue sky. He felt for moment, as if he was at home again.

The glass door to the bridge which connected to the zeppelin automatically swung open. Riven and Artrix began their crossing when she realized Jayce and Vi were not coming.

"We are going to stay for a few days, after the Pyro incidence there is still a lot of clean-up work to attend to," Jayce said.

"Yup, Cupcakes might go apeshit if we left her here to do all the work," Vi said. Jayce and Vi then bid the two farewell and good luck before the Zeppelin slowly hovered away and further and further from the city. After reaching a high enough altitude, it sailed southwards towards the Institute of War.

Riven and Artrix made their way to the gondola where they found a decent room with a table and chairs. An attendant had helped them get settled before disappearing back to the crew cabin. Other than the soft humming of the engine, a placid silence had filled the room. Riven now felt most curious about Artrix's heritage. In this isolated area, she thought perhaps it was the best time to ask. But she will take it slowly, or at least get to know where Artrix is from.

"So Artrix… How do you like Valoran?" Riven asked.

Artrix was puzzled at her question but answered anyways. "I do not like it, but I can accept it. Why do you ask?"

"Oh nothing, just wondering," Riven responded. "So… Uhh…How do you like it compared to your home?"

"Are you sure you are not just curious about me?" Artrix questioned.

Immediately, Riven stuttered and hesitated. She held out her hands and falsely shook her head. She was a terrible liar.

"Just admit your deeds, Riven," Artrix said. Riven gave a defeated and almost embarrassed sigh. She thought she would've been able to last for a little longer than just two questions. Artrix smiled lightly as reassurance to her.

Artrix then thought of his home, Heaven. He did miss it, but his regrets of losing it had long been gone now. He knew that instead of mourning, he needed to find the strength to return and make his father proud once again.

"My home is… A beautiful place," he began, "a place where all life is unthreatened, joyful, and strong. It is a land far away, beyond this world. I cannot return now, but I know I can be strong enough to one day being able to seek out my path."

Riven listened with great curiosity.

"But, I made a mistake. I had thought that we were absolute, all powerful and able to rule all. Perhaps I was wrong, and in my ignorance I was exiled."

Riven was reminded of Noxus, and herself. All her life, she was taught that power was everything. Those with power are stronger than others, and should dominate them. But why? She saw with her own eyes what power did to her and her men, her friends and fellow Noxians. Does power truly define everything, or does it merely cause a person to abuse it. She knew that the Noxus she was born was a tyranny. Her true Noxus is strong, and will use power to its rightful purpose. It is to aid others in need, and to strive for a better future, not to subjugate those without power to its will.

"Your home sounds like a heaven," she said.

Artrix coughed. "It is."

Riven pondered at their similarities. Artrix was a changing man, his absolutists views shifting into what ignorance had cloaked for so long. She thought that Artrix was truly more than meets the eye; he seemed to carry a great burden.

"Riven," Artrix suddenly asked, "do you wish to return home? To Noxus."

"I wish to return to a city that I had envisioned, not the one that exists. A place where power is not everything," she replied.

"I see."

Artrix remembered his father's words. Mortals' resolve are strong, they are a great people. Now, only without his former powers could he truly see what they are. Riven the mortal and the exiled, Artrix admired her strength to look forward. Her determination would've been unfathomable to the Artrix a few days ago.

The clouds outside slowly floated past the circular windows of the room. The clear sky gave Artrix a sense of great comfort as its warm sunlight bathed the room. Isolated from the lands and trouble below, Artrix felt pure in the sky. Free of his burden of exile and troubles, he allowed his mind to rest for the duration of the flight.

Afternoon has arrived when the zeppelin reached the Institute of War. It softly descended to one of the numerous towers that littered the building and a bridge connected to the airship. Artrix curiously peered outside the window was saw a vast complex of buildings, tunnels and towers of all shapes and sizes surrounding the landscape. The aura of magic heavily stained the air, giving it a completely different feeling than previously. The Institute of War could've been comparable to the glorious structures back in Heaven.

As they disembarked, a male human dressed in purple robes known as a Summoner approached them. He held a polite stance with his bows and greetings.

"Welcome back Champion Riven," he said and then turned to face Artrix. "And you sir would be?"

"Artrix."

"Yes Summoner, he is a friend of mine and we wish to stay at the dormitory for a little while," Riven said.

"As you wish. However, as he is not a Champion, there are many restrictions and areas he cannot enter, and I hope that you will tend to them, yes?" the Summoner said.

Riven nodded in agreement and proceeded to leave when the Summoner halted her.

"Before you leave, I will need to know which wing you will stay in as your current status is quite… disputable," he said. "Will it be the Noxian Wing? The Ionian Wing or Demacian Wing."

"Why are there only the three? Where is the neutral one where I usually reside?"

"It is currently under construction and will not be available for a month. So, you need to take your pick."

Riven thought for a quick second. It would definitely not be the Noxian Wing, the Ionians she felt too awkward for her to be in. The friendliest place left would then be the Demacian dormitories. Other than the fact that she fact that she is still technically a Noxian, albeit exiled, the Demacians should have no quarry with her.

"Demacian then," she replied.

The Summoner then bowed his head and left, leaving Artrix and Riven. After a series of mazelike corridors, stairs and tunnels whilst avoiding the Noxians, they finally arrived at the entrance of the Demacian Wing. The workers have really put into it all their Demacian pride and efforts. The entrance was a massive arch with the blue banners of the nation proudly hung from left to left. Delicate and precise decorations lined the length of it. It had depicted glorious stories and events that nearly spanned all of the city's history.

Riven was amazed by this for she had never seen the Demacian Wing. It was quite a spectacle, with the painstaking hand carvings and the sheer size of it. However, the thought of her having to enter the Wing made her uncomfortable. Hundreds of eyes will be staring, inspecting her of any treachery.

"Alright, let's make it quickly to our room," Riven wearily said.

"You sound upset Riven, why is that so?" Artrix asked.

"It's nothing really. Some of the people inside may not like me for my Noxian blood, it is just a conflict between the two states," Riven replied.

Artrix looked perplex. "I do not see why anyone would dislike you, but if you wish then we shall be haste."

_Was that a compliment?_ Riven thought. Then, with sure steps they entered the wing and traversed to their temporary residence. Throughout their tread, they were unhindered by anyone except for a few glaring eyes and whispered rumors around the Demacians. However, when they reached the mess hall which was filled with egotistic troops and brutes, their hope to avoid any incidents was dashed. One of the larger soldiers, wearing a massive armor of the Demacian attire approached them. Following him was his group of similarly brutish men.

"What do we have here? A Noxian in our place?" he loudly announced. "Do you wish to attack us too even when we are resting? Is that how pathetic your kind really is?"

Riven attempted to avoid his glaring eyes along with any trouble. "We only want to pass, that's all. We don't want trouble."

The Demacian roared into the hall and laughed, all of the soldiers within then followed his lead.

"Trouble? You expect to cause _us _trouble?" he said, then he leaned closer to Riven, almost breathing on her. "We will wipe you Noxian scums off of this world."

Artrix then intervened and grabbed the man by the shoulders. "Back away from her and cease your harassments and I will forgive you."

"Artrix…" Riven attempted to protest but the man turned his eyes to Artrix. His earlier smile has now been contorted into clenched teeth with anger seeming from his eyes.

"What did you say?" he threateningly muttered. However, Artrix unblinkingly stood and did not even take a step back when the man nearly pressed his chest against him, towering over Artrix.

"I will not repeat myself, let us pass now," Artrix said, this time in a much more demanding voice.

The Demacian, feeling challenged and unwilling to give up his ego, threw a punch with his gigantic fists at Artrix's face. To everyone's surprise, he managed to completely stop its force with one hand. Then, with a mighty twist, the Demacian's arm cracked and he fell to his knees and a painful holler. Unwillingly to admit defeat, he launched his other fist at Artrix but was met with the same futile results. Then, Artrix promptly lifted the bear of a man into the air before plunging him into a table covered with plates of food. With a loud crashing noise of shattered plates and tables, the man laid writhing on the floor.

Riven stared in awe at his seemingly impossible strength; a man several times smaller than a beastlike, armored warrior defeated him with his bare hands. Despite this aweing display of force, the groups of Demacians saw this as a threat from a Noxian and encroached them. Two men dragged the now unconscious man away and disappeared through the crowd.

"Artrix, look what you did," Riven whispered to him as they now stood back to back.

"He was mocking you, what was I supposed to do?" Artrix replied in a similar fashion.

"Let him, now we have deal with this."

With confidence glances, the horde of Demacians then charged at the massively outnumbered duo. As the first wave assaulted them, broken bones and concussions was their result. Riven's skills as a trained Champion allowed her to effortlessly defeat and toss the Demacian grunts around while Artrix's immense strength brutally beat his opponents. Bare fist fights and flips transforming the mess hall into a brawling arena with numerous broken tables and food flying everywhere. Soon, pile upon pile of defeated Demacians scattered the room when suddenly, the doors flung open. Coming out of it was towering man, even larger than the previous one. He was clad in full armor and had a blue scarf covering the bottle half of his face. Hoisted on his back a massive sword that easily stretched over five feet. Behind him a much smaller, petite blond haired girl who was almost armored appeared. She playfully wielded a strange, magical baton with light pulsing from it.

"A Noxian assaulting our chambers?!" Garen cried out. "Unacceptable, and to think that they were more honourable than this."

"Brother, that's Riven though. She would never do this," Lux playfully said. She seemed to be enjoying the scene that is being caused.

"I care not who is she, but she will pay for this," Garen said, taking notice of the numerous defeated Demacians. He then drew his sword and prepared for battle. "Noxian! I am your true opponent!"

After beating the last of the grunts, Artrix and Riven both realized Garen's presence.

"Damn it, why did he have to be here," Riven cursed under her breath. "Please, Demacian, heed me. We did not start this, the provoker was one of your men."

Garen was infuriated. "You accuse my men for this? After you beat them senseless? I will settle our differences here and now, draw your sword Riven and face me."

Garen then flourished his sword and pointed it threateningly at Riven. Artrix stood protectively in front of Riven and directly in the path of Garen's fixated view.

"Your fate will be no different than these men. Your opponent will be me," he said.

Riven quickly grabbed Artrix's shoulders in protest. "Do not fight him! He's the Might of Demacian."

"Ha! I care not for who you are. Anyone affiliated with a Noxian is just as bad. Very well, face me, you will find honor in death," Garen challenged.

Artrix hunched and readied himself. Then, they both began their charge directly at each other before Riven could protest further. Garen lifted his sword in preparation to strike his foe. Artix was more on the agile side and lowered his stance and readied himself to leap over Garen. However, when they were just a mere feet away from each other, a pillar of swirling energy burst in between them, immediately halting both of their assaults. From the resulting cloud of smoke emerged another robed figure. This time however, powerful magic pulsated from her aura.

"High Councillor Vessaria!" Garen said.

The Councillor, clearly displeased with what she is seeing, immediately called in for healers before turning her attention to the perpetrators of this mess.

"All of you, with me, now," she angrily demanded.

With an explosion of purple smoke that blinded everyone and then magically reappeared in a relatively small, cozy chamber. The room had an archaic feeling to it with old décor and artifacts lining the golden breamed shelves. A massive two stories pinewood bookcase was the central piece of the magnificent den. The entire room was dimly lit by mystical candles that would never go out. In front of the bookcase was the High Councillor's office area which consisted a large, rectangular desk conveniently accompanied with four chairs as if she knew this day would come. She herself took a seat on a tall, leather seat and demandingly gestured the four to sit. Lux chose to sit in the middle, between Garen and Riven and Artrix stayed to the right.

The High Councillor placed both her elbows on the wooden surface and cross examined them with her hawking eyes.

"I believe starting a brawl in the middle of the Institute of War is strictly forbidden, am I correct?" she rhetorically asked. However, only silence followed.

"I asked, am I correct?" she demanded again. This time, Riven took up and replied.

"Yes, High Councillor."

"And am I also correct to say that no Champions are to fight outside an arena," the High Councillor continued.

Riven quietly sighed. "Yes."

"Then why, on earth's name, were those two rules broken?"

Garen shot up from his sit and launched an incriminating stare at Riven. "It was her, she assaulted my men and began beating them. I was only there to stop this Noxian from actually killing them."

"I did no such thing. One of your men harassed us and forced us to fend ourselves," Riven retaliated.

High Councillor slammed her palm on the desk, silencing all of them.

"Enough! I care not who the provoker was, all I care is that all of you were involved in this incident." She then left her seat and circled the group, brewing up fitting punishments.

"Because of your understandable tension between the two states, I will let this go with a warning However, the next time, if this happens again, you will be faced with dire consequences. Do I make myself clear?" she questioned. Lux obediently nodded her head while Garen just crossed his arms, refusing to so much as glance at Riven. Then, the High Councillor teleported the two Demacians away, leaving only Riven and Artrix.

"As for you Riven, bringing an accomplice into a dormitory not of your own is not allowed," she said.

"I had no choice, my own residence is currently under construction," Riven replied.

"I understand, and for that I will let it go this time only. However, from now on, you will stay in the Ionian Wing until the construction is completed."

Riven opened her mouth to protest but was hushed by the High Councillor.

"I know of your past Riven, but I will ensure that they will not bother you. After all, they are known for their peace," the High Councillor said. "Now go, but your friend will stay here for a little longer. I will send him your way when I am done."

Riven gave a worried expression at Artrix, fearing of what the High Councillor may do to Artrix. However, she was promptly teleported out of the chamber to make her way to the Ionian Wing. Artrix had expected some more scolding from this mortal. However, when there was only silence remaining, she spoke.

"So, Artrix heh? I am going to be frank with you, the moment you entered the Institute I had a complete background search on you. My results were less than pleasing. You are from no city state, no village, no anything. There are no birth records for you anywhere either," The High Councillor said. Then she walked back to the desk and conjured up a holographic screen that listed all the Champion's name, pictures and details.

"You see, even a person as hidden and mysterious as Swain, we know of his origin. Nothing escapes from the clutches of our insightful eyes…. Except you. Let me ask you, Artrix, who are you. Where are you from?"

Artrix was already annoyed at this probing mortal. He would definitely not reveal to her his godly origin. To Riven, he had been comfortable sharing some details of his life, however this mortal had no chance.

"If you so desire to complete your perfect circle, then go ahead and attempt to unravel me. However, at this moment, nothing will escape from my lips," Artrix challenged.

High Councillor Vessaria screwed her eyes in one final inspection of Artrix but found nothing. Not even the powerful Summoner magic could aid her in her search. She then turned off the holographic screen and straightened her posture.

"Very well, I will allow you to stay within our League. However, if there is one sign of trouble, from anywhere, then you will be the first to be suspected."

Then, the High Councillor snapped her fingers and teleported Artrix out. The man was completely dark to her, she was void of any information on him. However, one thing had caught her eyes. It was a strange rune that had attached to Artrix's belt from his armor. It had the mark of an Eagle clutching onto a bolt of lightning with its might talons. Unsatisfied by her thirst of knowledge and knowing, she quickly turned to her many books and began her search for it.

Outside the chamber laid a long, marbled hallway. There was sign of Riven anywhere, Artrix looked back but found not a door but a blank, stone wall. He did not know where the Ionian Wing was but currently there was only one path forward, so he began his steps when a figure appeared next to him. She had defiled wings and a gloomy river of dark, purple hair that nearly covered her face. Her skin was as pale as her eyes, which were surrounded by amethyst markings. It took a moment before Artrix recognized who she was.

"Morgana?"


	7. The Past

Chapter 7

"Oh my god, it is you!" Morgana said with glee which contrasted her gloomy appearance. "I can't believe it is you Artrix."

Artrix too was just as surprised as her, not only at finding Morgana but by her new appearance. Her old, angelic flavour has now been defiled, fallen. No longer did her wings spread out gloriously like a feathered fan. No longer did she have a radiance of purity. Her skin, now as pale as the winter snow, drained the previously lively colors she once wielded.

"Artrix, you may not be able to tell, but I am so happy right now," Morgana said without a smile. To Artrix, it seemed like cruel sarcasm.

"Morgana, what are you doing here? Should you not be in your home world?" Artrix asked.

Morgana gave a puzzled expression. "You don't know?"

Artrix shook his head. "What happened? I was just exiled, and here you are, all…. Different."

Morgana had a doubtful look on her face. She examined Artrix with her pupil-less eyes. She then sighed as if preparing herself to break solemn news to him.

"Artrix… You have been exiled for 10,000 years, everyone already thinks you're dead," Morgana said. Artrix's eyes widened in bewilderment and his jaws slightly dropped from the news. It took him a moment to process the information in his head.

"How… I just came to this world a few days ago," Artrix said. Morgana now bared an even more austere face than her gloom.

"The portal must've transported you forward in time. Ever since you were banished, Heaven was in chaos. After Kayle and I returned home, there was a civil war. In there, we had split apart, each of us with a different idea," Morgana explained.

This was almost too much for Artrix now, he could not believe that Heaven could fall apart like this.

"But how, my father should've handled all this."

Morgana paused for a moment, unsure of how to tell him. Soon, silence followed until Artrix demanded an answer from her.

"Your father is not well Artrix," Morgana said. "With the pressure of passing on his Throne combined with your exile, he couldn't take it. He has been in a deep coma for 10,000 years."

Artrix's words were choked in his throat. His mind desperately attempting to decipher all of this news, but he couldn't. An immense feeling of guilt surged over him. His father was ill because of him, because of his recklessness. He singlehandedly plunged the once undeniable Heaven into the hands of chaos.

"I- I wanted to apologize to him…" Artrix sadly muttered. He then pressed his back against the wall and slid down onto the floor. He could not think properly, his mind was too clouded by sadness and demotion. Morgana lightly stepped over to him and offered him a hand.

"So are you just going to sit here and cry about it?" Morgana began. "Or are you going to get the strength to return to restore order?"

Artrix looked up surprised at this abruptness.

"Just by having survived these few days is a huge step. Now, you need to go and do something!" Morgana said with confidence. "Stand up you pathetic shit! Or else how will you be able to apologize to your old man!"

Artrix feeling enabled and fuelled by this sudden motivation, accepted Morgana's hands and returned to his feet.

"Then what am I to do? I do not nearly have enough neither strength nor power to return to Heaven," Artrix questioned. Morgana pondered for a quick second before realizing the best path he could take.

"Join the League of Legends."

"The League?"

Morgana nodded. "Yes, in there all of the most powerful beings across the realms are gathered. There, you can become strong and hopefully be able to return."

Artrix was still doubtful at this seemingly absurd suggestion.

"But, with my current power, I cannot match them."

Morgana smiled, breaking her gloominess. "Train with her."

"Her?"

"Do not take me for some conjure of cheap tricks, Artrix. I may be fallen but I'm still an angel. Riven is pretty strong, I've seen her in a few matches," Morgana replied. "Now go, and stop wasting time. Each second gone is a second you'll never get back."

After their conversation, Morgana seemingly vanished with the blink of an eye, leaving Artrix behind. Within the silence, he broke down all the things he had just learned. Now, he just needed to get to the Ionian Wing, if he could find it. In a sudden realization, there was no Summoner to guide his way like Vessaria had said.

_Well, let this be the first step towards my journey to return home, _Artrix declared in his mind before bravely venturing into the mazes of the institute.

Riven prudently treaded down the Ionian halls to her room. The atmosphere matches their ideology of peace and harmony. Beautiful paintings of all things natural, placid and wise lined the simply decorated walls. Anyone entering these halls would've found themselves to be in peace and almost meditative.

_I don't deserve these, _Riven coldly thought. While attempting to avoid as many people as possible, she had drowned herself in a well of guilt and burdens. Each section of the walls had reminded her of the past as she shuddered in its thought. Fortunately, there were a lot less residents here than the Demacian Wing. Some of the corridors and chambers are completely empty, further emphasizing the dormitory's tranquility.

Despite all of her internal conflicts, the peace that emanated from these very walls somewhat soothed her. She let out a comforted sigh and continued her path to the southern wing when a familiar figure appeared down the hall. He was walking the opposite direction of Riven and was quickly approaching. Immediately, she knew who the man was; Master Yi.

The Wuju Bladesman had his ringed sword strapped to his back and was dressed in his usual attire. He halted his steps when he saw Riven, who too had done the same. A tense briefness ensued and the tranquility was then broken by Yi.

"You…" Yi said with an accusing tone. "Noxian, you still come to us after you butchered our people? Have you no shame?"

Riven attempted to respond but the guilt clogged her speech. "I…"

Yi held his hand in denial. "No, you do have shame. Shamed that you did not complete your bloody task as you were leashed to do so."

"No, you are wrong," Riven then found the strength to protest. "I'm no longer Riven the murderer, the butcher, the evil. I have left all of it behind."

Riven had tried her best to discard her past, but it had always lingered somewhere within her. It was if it had a will of its own, and tormented Riven.

"I care not if you have changed or not. The blood of my people is still stained upon your hands," Yi angrily said. "When I had heard of your atrocities, I was driven by rage, hatred. A hatred so unfathomable that withholding it would've driven a man insane. I had despised you, hated you and scorned you with every bit of my existence. Now, it is still the same."

Riven now straightened herself. "No matter what you say, no matter what anyone else says, I know I'm not her anymore. I'm not Riven the Killer, Riven the Murderer, nor Riven the anything. I am Riven."

Yi slammed his fist to the side of the wall, causing several paintings to become crooked. "Do not forget that the hundreds of lives of the innocent children, men and women died by your hands."

With that accusation, Riven's confidence immediately diminished. Her stared at both her hands and envisioned the bloody stains that seared her flesh. No matter how hard she tried, no matter what actions she took, she could not forget her past. Riven, the Murderer of Noxus was always in there.

"Speechless? As you should be," Yi said. "If it were not for my pledge to the Art of Wuju, my sword would've been drawn against you long ago already."

Yi then continued his path and coldly passed Riven, leaving her in anguish. She fell to her knees and covered her face with her hands in the piercing silence. The images of the cleaved bodies of Ionians still tormented her mind, unwilling to let go. The Riven of the past had still festered in her.

After a series of blind luck and observations, Artrix succeeded in his epic journey to find the Ionian Wing. All in all, it took four hours in what should've been a twenty minute. However, that did not deter him from his victorious pride as he strode down the halls that would lead him to Riven's room. When he arrived, he found the door to be slightly ajar. Slightly worried, he quickly entered he was relieved to find Riven sitting on a bed. The room was somewhat similar to the inn back in Piltover, except this time it is a bit more spacious and has two beds instead.

The blinds were closed, blocking out the setting sun's light. Only dim lines of orange light slipped through the cracks in the blinds, leaving the room in a solemn mood.

"Riven, you need to know what happened! After four hours, I was finally-" Artrix began proudly but was interrupted by Riven's seemingly distress. He approached Riven and gave her a light tap on her shoulder.

"Riven… Is there something wrong?"

Riven turned her head slightly as if to greet him but said nothing.

"What is the matter, tell me."

Riven shook her head. "It's nothing. I'm just tired."

"I thought we had already established the fact that you are a terrible liar. So why try now? Reveal to me of your burden Riven."

Riven did not know what to say. She could not tell him of her past, she was sure of it. In this world, only she herself has accepted her change, no one else. She could not bear to tell Artrix of her bloody past. What will he think of her? Most likely the same as the Ionians. But they are right, she thought. They deserve to think of her as a demon in every way. The blood of those who she has spilled can never be washed away.

"I said it's nothing," she protested.

"Riven…"

"No! Leave me be!" Riven angrily said before bursting out of the room. Artrix sprung from the bed and ran to the door.

"Riven!" he called out. However, she had already disappeared into the twists and turns of the corridors.

Riven wandered aimlessly for a few, lonely hours. By now, the sun's rays have already completely vanished into the horizon and a new sheet of night followed. The night was cloudless, the stars sparkled brilliantly. The scenery may be calm but her mind is not however. The painful words from Master Yi were etched into her, repeating over and over. Each time they are said, the agonizing images of her tearing children and women apart would scream in her mind. Without thinking, she had wandered off into a wide, grassy plain. Its tall blades of grass waved gently in the direction of the slight wind. In front of her, she had found a small hill with a single tree planted upon it. Under the tree, she noticed a dim light emanating from it.

With curiosity, she climbed the hills and was surprised of her findings. On it was a set a ceramic tea pots, cups and a small fire. Behind this sat a blindfolded man all too familiar to Riven.

"Master Lee…" Riven greeted with surprise.

The Blind Monk tilted his hand up as if he was directly looking at her. A pleasant smile then covered his face as he offered Riven to sit with a gesture of his hands.

"Ah, Riven, it has been while hasn't it. Come, sit, and enjoy this tea with me," Lee Sin said.

Riven looked at the spot, which was a fluffy cushion placed upon the grass.

"Isn't there someone here?" Riven asked. Lee Sin shook his head.

"Often times, I would place another seat and set of tea for those who wishes to enjoy the beautiful scenery with me. It would look like that someone tonight is you."

Riven then sat down cross-legged, the soft yet comfortable cushion supporting her. Then, Lee Sin proceeded to pour a stream of hot Jasmine tea into one of his little cups. Without spilling a single drop, he offered the drink to Riven whom then accepted it. She took a light sip at the tea, its soothing warmth immediately filling her inside.

"The stars are truly admirable, don't you think Riven?" Lee Sin said.

Riven was about to agree when she realized that Lee Sin was actually pointing in a random direction. This put a faint smile on Riven's gloomy face.

"What burdens you Riven?"

Riven was about to conjure another lie when Lee Sin interrupted her. "And don't think about lying to me Riven. From the moment you climbed this hill, your heart has already betrayed you."

Riven sighed and played around with her tea. She could see her own reflection in the clear, green liquid.

"I… I don't know Master Lee. I thought I have been able to change, to forgive myself but I now realized I cannot. My past still stains me, I cannot forget it," Riven said. "Your people that I've butchered I can never forget. Only you seem to have accepted me, no one else does."

The faces of those he had slain has haunted her ever since. She remembered this one child, no more than seven years old, was protecting his mother from Riven. He has as fearless in death as he was in life. At the time, Riven saw this child as a mere obstacle, now she looked back and saw a person stronger and braver than she. Without mercy, she had cut him down as well as his mother.

Lee Sin quickly finished his tea with one large gulp and then set the cup back down.

"Riven, have you forgotten what I once said? Only when you accept yourself, can others accept you too. Do you yourself accept your own change?" Lee Sin asked.

Riven bowed her head in contemplation. "I try to forget but I never succeed."

"Then do not try to, Riven. The past will always exist, whether it'd be in scrolls or your heart. It is a part of you Riven, a part of who you are and who you were," Lee Sin said. "Is it fair for me to say that a butterfly is still but a caterpillar? But is it also fair for me to say that it was never a caterpillar? No, it moves forward and lives with the fact that it was still once something else."

Riven nodded in understanding, but something still troubles her. "But… I can't move forward. No one accepts me, not even myself."

"Riven, you fear of others too much. Yes, change can be difficult, but it is also a necessary stage of life. You cannot escape from your past, but you can move forward with it. If you truly wish to change as a person, your heart must be the first to bend. Only then, can you show others of your accomplishments."

Riven then thought of Artrix, will he accept her? She desperately wanted him to know how she is different, how she is not a murderer, how she regretted her actions.

"I do not know what to say to others," Riven said.

Lee Sin then poured another cup of tea for himself and took a sip. "In this society, people live behind the masks of falsehood and deceit all their lives. This is how people survived and succeeded for so long. However, sometimes it is better to take off the cask of lies and unload your burden. If you wish for others to understand you, to know the truth, then how can you do so by hiding it from them?"

Riven took Lee's wisdom and embraced it deep within her heart. His words have meanings that gave her insightful, and a light to follow.

"Riven, I know you are acumen. You learn quick as you have with both your blade and your ability and determination to move forward. I have accepted you because I know you are sincere and that you are a different person. The Riven I know is strong and brave, she can endure any hardships she faced."

Riven smiled and took another sip of the tea, allowing its warmth to embrace her once again. She knows the right path to take is to tell Artrix, but a slight concern still bugged her. Then, in the distant, a faint voice can be heard calling for Riven. Lee Sin's acute ears twitched and he set down his tea.

"He calls for you, Riven. If he is the person that you had wished to tell, do so. If you want him to know who you really are, tell him," Lee Sin said.

With that, Riven stood up and brushed herself off and sincerely thanked Lee Sin for the tea, and everything he had done for her. Without him, she would've still been lost, without guidance and an identity to follow. Then, she quickly ran down the hills to meet Artrix's calls. On a road not far from the hill, Artrix has been worriedly running about in search of Riven. When he finally found her, a wave of relieve surged through him.

"Riven, you had me worried sick, I was searching for you and-"then, in the most unexpected moment of all, Riven embraced Artrix tightly, causing him to lean back in surprise. For a second, Artrix was unsure what to do, but soon returned the feeling by wrapping his arm around her.

"I'm so sorry Artrix," Riven apologized, still hugging him.

"For what?" Artrix asked.

Riven then released their bond and an artless, yet heartfelt smile greeted Artrix in the moonlight.

"I have something to tell you Artrix. I have been wanting to tell you all along, but I did not know if you would accept me for it or not," Riven said.

Slightly confounded by her new honesty, Artrix patiently waited for what Riven has to tell him. Riven then took a deep breath of confidence and told him the truth. She told him of how she was once a Noxian captain in the invasion of Ionia, how she had butchered all of those innocent souls without a single thought and how her bloody past still lingers on. The most important aspect however, is of how she had changed, or tried to. She told him that she does not want to be called anything else but Riven. She told him that she was still the Riven back in Ionia, as she is the Riven today and that she could never forget her past but is willing to be herself and move forward.

Artrix was awed by her strength and determination. "Of course I'm willing to accept you. I will do so no matter who you are. I accept the Riven and your change too just as you have accepted me."

An unexplainably joyous feeling swarmed Riven and her heart now felt a thousand times lighter. A chilly breeze then swept the lands, causing the grass to now sway in unity with the brilliant moon about bathing the field in luminescence. Artrix suggested that they return to their room as the night deepened. As they began to walk, Riven looked back at the hill and saw that the light remained as the tree above it bristled in the wind.


	8. A Step Further

Chapter 8

Artrix found his face to be pressed against the warmed, carpet floor. The morning sunlight that seeped through the blinds had baked the room into a well of heat. Half of his body was down on the side of his bed while the other half remained on the mattress. He had fallen off this tiny cot again as he was still used to his massive chaise back at home. With a fuzzy effort that resulted from his body being bent in an awkward position the entire night, he lifted himself back on top and quickly scanned the room with a turn of his head. No sign of Riven anywhere.

Artrix woozily made his way to the bathroom and in the mirror, he saw a sleepy man with hair that resembled more of a bird's nest than anything. He proceeded to a regular mortal's morning routine which consisted of brushing his teeth, cleaning his face and fixing his hair. He then got dressed in a dark green tunic and pants and went to the door when he glimpsed a note that was stuck onto the breastplate of his broken armor which was hung by a display rack near the door. He then leaned closer and inspected this strange paper that was almost mocking his armor by being there.

_When you wake, come outside to the Ionian practise arena, _Artrix read it in Riven's voice. He then ripped off the note and crumbled it into one of his pant pockets. He left the room and followed a flight of stairs coupled by twists and turns and reached the outside fields. Artrix's sense of direction has been slowly improving ever since his exile. He had thought of this as one of his crowning achievements as a mortal.

In the grassy fields, the early sun has painted it a bright gold with the sounds of critters and small animals chirping at every step. The training arena was merely a circular fenced clearing in the midst of the meadows. Within it was the basic dummy targets, archery range and an obstacle course. Riven waited in the middle with her broken sword drawn. She stood motionless and kept her eyes fixed on Artrix as he approached her.

"Riven, what are you-"but before Artrix could finish, Riven tossed a steel sword at him. Artrix caught it with ease but was startled by the abruptness.

"Pay attention to your opponent, never take your eyes off them," Riven said as he lifted her sword at Artrix with one arm.

"What is this," Artrix asked, still confounded. The moment he laid his foot on the sands of the training pit, Riven leaped at him with her sword ready to strike. With his battle instincts, he immediately rolled to the side and felt Riven's thundering blow which leaved a deep mark on the ground. Without a sweat's break, Riven instantly swung her blade at Artrix, straining all of his reflexes to react to it. The blade was travelling too fast, and Riven's battle hardened form would not allow her to miss. Knowing that he did not have enough time to dodge again, he lifted his own sword up and parried the blow. However, Riven's momentum as well as her strength caused Artrix to slide several steps back.

"So early in the morning and I get treated with this?" Artrix breathlessly said with beads of sweet trickling down his face.

"Was it not you who said he wanted to join the League and willing to train hard for it?" Riven asked, hanging her blade over her shoulders.

Artrix was clueless. "Since when?"

"Since last night, moments before you fell to your bed, dead to the world," Riven reminded.

"Really? I said that?"

"Yes, and you said something about becoming strong enough again to return home."

Artrix's clouded memory slowly returned. Yes, he did mention about joining the League with Riven, who then seemed to have happily accepted it.

"How could you forget?" Riven accusingly asked.

"I was weary. I hadn't tasted sleep in days Riven. Spare me your wrath, my lady," Artrix joked.

Riven returned the sarcasm with a smug grin. Without a word, she raised her weapon as if non-verbally telling Artrix that they are ready for another round. Artrix, now fully awake, braced himself and remembered all that he has learned back in Heaven. As a child, he would train day and night till his hands were raw and drenched in sweat to become a great warrior. He wanted his father to be proud of him, to be able to say that Artrix was his son, the Prince of Heaven.

Soon, the two blades clashed with each other and a symphony of parries and thrusts and slashes permeated the pit. The orchestration of this spar would've put any observer in awe. Blade work more swift than the fastest birds met each other at waltzing speeds. It looked more like a well-choreographed display than two master swordsman and woman at battle. Soon, Artrix's flow became more and more natural, almost in perfect synchronization with Riven. Her lithe form swung and leaped wildly, defying gravity and striking from impossible angles. However, Artrix was no fool, his sword danced with unfathomable speeds which refused every one of Riven's strikes.

Artrix's admiration of Riven grew each second they danced with their blades. She is strong, determined and a fighter. Then, in one instance their blades became deadlocked in battle of will.

"Ready to give up yet?" Riven taunted. Signs of strain now showed on her face as Artrix's proficiency became more and more adept.

"I will when you do," Artrix replied. Then, the promenade of blades resumed again. After almost an hour, their spar was over without a clear winner, leaving both of them breathless and barely able to even talk.

"I had not had so much fun in a long," Riven said.

"Looks like… Looks like I'm not as weak as you thought, couldn't even defeat me," Artrix huffed.

Riven leaned forward, using her sword as a support. "Look again," she said, devilishly smiling and pointing at his chest. Artrix looked down and saw that the fabric of his tunic had been cut open. If this were a real battle, he would've perished by now.

"Looks like you've more training to do," Riven said. Artrix then dropped his sword to the grounds, brewing up a small cloud of dust and sand.

"I'm exhausted Riven. I require rest," Artrix said as he sat down onto the ground.

"We will resume tomorrow, I've got an upcoming match to attend to. It is a practise match for the Summoners."

"A match?"

Riven nodded while she cleaned up the training area. "Yes, I am a champion of the League. I still have to participate in matches when the Summoners call."

Artrix was now most curious at the League's affair. "So you have to do battle against the other Champions?"

"Yea, I think you should come and watch. This may be a good learning experience for you, so you can understand the League a bit more," Riven suggested.

Artrix agreed and the two left the training arena and headed for the Summoner's Rift. When they arrived, Riven was greeted by her Summoner named Sallimon who briefly discussed some tactics and something called runes and masteries with her. Artrix himself was directed to the audience area, which was a lounge with chairs and tables with a bar behind. In the centre of the room was a massive crystal orb that was connected to the Fields of Justice, which would then magically relay the matches. As well as the orb, Artrix learned that it would also be broadcasted all across Valoran, just like the ones he saw back at the Piltover inn.

Artrix saw on the crystal orb a bird's eye view of the arena Riven was about to be out in. It was more or less a large, forested map with a single river called the Serpentine River dividing it roughly into two halves. Each corner of the map was a walled base, with the nexus in the middle and well-defended by magical defensive towers. Connected to the base were three lanes that stretched from south to north. The map was now eerily quiet as the Champions prepared for this match.

Today, on the purple team there is Akali, Xin Zhao, Garen, Sona and Ezreal. On the Blue team were Vayne, Orianna, Nunu, Warwick and Riven. Artrix recognized Garen, but the some of the others he had only seen briefly on the broadcasts. After some time, they were summoned onto the fields and each of them took their standard lanes. Artrix watched acutely at Riven, who will be matched up against Garen at top. When he saw that, he immediately cheered in his heart for Riven. He was waiting for her to bat Garen senselessly for what he had done that day.

When the two of them met, accusing glances were traded.

"Looks like we can finally draw our blades, Noxian," Garen said as the minions approached.

"Like to finish what you started? Big man," Riven taunted.

Garen scoffed and flourished his blade as the battle soon commenced. "Come forth, you'll find honor in death."

With both sides ignoring the minions, they strikingly dashed at each other. Garen's fight would be relied upon raw strength and his towering size while Riven would mix it up between great agility and resolve. However, their battle would soon be locked into a stalemate. Garen, utilizing his bush hiding abilities, has forced Riven to stay cautious and weary of any ambushes.

The tides of the battle were quite even until Riven's team began to lose towers after Nunu gave out the first death. Artrix watched with amazement as the fallen Champion simply revived back in his base. To him, this seemed like a strange twist of immortality. The battle became more and more in Garen's team favour with casualties stacking up on Blue Team. Soon, they had already pushed all the way to the base as desperation gripped Riven's team.

"Hold them off!" Riven hollered in midst of battle. Garen, who acted as the leader of the charge, assaulted Riven's team under their tower. The blasts of the defensive structure were shrugged off by the Demacian.

Immediately, an onslaught of spells, blades and blood decimated the battle field. Riven dashed to and fro, dodging many attacks with great agility. She was able to inflict massive damage on her opponents, slaying Sona and Ezreal but not without a cost. The barrages of spells and assaults had torn Riven's body as she forced through the enemy's ranks, breaking her arm and a leg. Her ribs were also broken, leaving her heavily wounded. Her team too, quickly fell one by one and soon only an injured Riven remained under her damaged tower. She knew she could not retreat, despite her Summoner's suggestions.

"_You need to recall Riven," _the Sullimon's words telepathically echoed in her head.

Riven's heavy breaths and bloodied body would've easily put anyone to an agonizing defeat, yet she valiantly held onto her blade.

"_If I do, our base is lost. I will stand my ground," _Riven replied. The, using the last bits of her strength, she weakly lifted her broken sword as an act of resilience.

"Still standing? Very well, I will end this quickly," Garen proclaimed. He then turned to his remaining allies, Xin Zhao and Akali and gave a nod. Without hesitation, they rushed forward to assail Riven, seeking to end this match once and for all.

"The time for talk… is over!" Riven exclaimed with pain in her swords. Then, a swirl of green energy exploded from her sword and engulfed her whole. To Artrix's astonishment, her blade was reforged, the cracks on it disappeared and replaced by more metal, completing her weapon. The runes of it no longer glowed dimly, but a brilliant light radiated from them. She then agonizingly forced her beaten body to resume her battle stance, readying for the onslaught.

Xin Zhao audaciously charged at Riven, intending to pierce her with his spear. Riven, using the flat side of her weapon as a shield, managed to halt his assault despite being forced several feet back. Then, with great effort, she spun her blade sideways and knocked Xin away. Without even a second rest, Akali dashed in on her from the shadows, her Kamas carving into the flesh of her shoulders. Blood spewed from the deep wound as Riven groaned in pain, however she did not let this deter as she took another strike to her thighs. Akali danced behind to her but Riven's incredible speed allowed her to land a hit on Akali's sides, forcing the wounded ninja to retreat.

Garen launched himself at Riven, leaped into the air and crashed his massive blade down on her. Riven was able to parry it but her damaged legs forced her onto her knees. Soon, they were locked in a struggle of will and strength as their blades grinded against each other's. Out of nowhere, Xin and Akali appeared from the sides and buried their weapons deep into Riven's abdomens from left and right.

A crimson pool now gathered at her feet, yet she was still withstanding Garen's blade. For a moment, all was silent except for the ambient noises of the battle between the minions and towers. Riven's agonized breaths brought upon the excruciating pain of the blades inside tormented Artrix. He watched, with worry that she was suffering. He thought that she should've just died quickly and painlessly so she can revive later, instead she fought on. She was unwilling to surrender, and determined to go forward until the last strand of life has been forcefully torn from her.

"It's over Noxian," Garen said.

Riven could not respond, her dying breaths accompanied by the blood that dribbled from her sanguine lips prevent any words yet against all odds, she still held her stance. Her blade began to crack as her life energies slowly drained away.

"It… It's not… Over yet," Riven managed to say. Then, with a sudden jerk, a blast of Ki had expulsed from her body. The three was immediately expelled from her and was thrown several metres back. Seizing this opportunity, she tightly gripped the handle of her sword and summoned a Wind Slash using the final bits of her strength. The attack cleaved all in front of all and devastated the enemy team. Xin Zhao and Akali were slain while Garen was nearly knocked unconscious. With woozy effort, Garen staggered back onto his feet but found himself unable to press forward. Riven now fell to ground as her sword shattered, returning to its broken form. Garen, now just feet away, prepared to execute her.

"_Recall now Garen, their team is respawning," _Garen's Summoner ordered.

"No, I will not retreat. I must finish this!" Garen retaliated.

"_This is an order, Garen,"_ the Summoner said, "_assuming direct control."_

Garen, suddenly paralyzed as rings of blue light surrounded him. "Let me go Summoner, I must finish her!"

However, Garen's body was still under the Summoner's domination as the rings around him intensified. Garen scoffed and looked at the nearly unconscious.

"So you are braver than I thought, Noxian. Very well, heal, and we shall finish this battle once and for all," Garen said as he then vanished into thin air.

After Riven's team revived, they quickly rushed to her aid. Nunu and his Yeti Willump carried her body back to the fountain where her mortal wounds gradually closed and disappeared, leaving not even a scar. Her eyes, which sparkled of determination, opened and were surprised to see that she was still alive.

"Here we go!" Nunu delightfully said.

To Artrix's relieve, Riven was now fully healed and they soon began their counterattack on Purple Team. With the tides turned, it is Garen's team that is on defense. Riven valiantly led the final assault into their base which would decide victory and defeat. With unfathomable courage and bravery, they were able to overrun their defenses and finally reach the Purple Nexus. As the last two towers fell, Riven triumphantly plunged her blade into the Nexus Crystal which resulted in a chromatic explosion that ended the match in victory for Riven's team. Artrix was captivated by her, her heroism and strength. Even in the face of temporary death and excruciating pain, she held her ground and refused to capitulate.

Inside the post-match lobby, Garen approached Riven.

"Well fought Noxian, you have stronger than I thought," Garen said to her.

"I have a name, Garen, just as you do too," Riven replied.

"You are still a Noxian, you cannot escape that fact even in exile."

Riven sheathed her blade on the back and faced Garen. "I am a Noxian, and I always will be. But my true identity is Riven, nothing more and nothing less."

Riven then left, leaving Garen perplexed at this woman named Riven. Perhaps she was after all, different than the Noxians he knew and existed.

After the match, the League had announced that tonight would be Grog Night, hosted by Gragas and his brewery. It would be a recreational night where the Champions can take a long awaited break from all of the chaos of the outside world. When twilight engulfed the sky, Grog Night had already begun at the Institute's Grand Bar. It was essentially a massive arena with a towering, circular bar stuck in the centre of the area. Light decorations and barrels of Grog had filled the arena along with crowds of Summoners and most of the Champions. Riven and Artrix was late to arrive and was met with already drunk patrons and such.

"Let's get this party started!" Gragas boisterously announced at the bar was he brewed up drinks after drinks. Loud lively music then commenced, shaping the atmosphere into a perfect party.

Riven and Artrix had to swim through the sea of people just to get to the bar. There, they found Ahri, Soraka and Sivir indulged in a drinking contest. Ahri, who had already tore through cups after cups, had quite a blush oh her as she staggered about in her chair. Soraka, who seemed to have been unwillingly brought here, had too consumed some of what she called the 'foul ale'. Sivir, the Battle Mistress, lived up to her warrior name and had a mountain of empty mugs stacked in front of her and she wasn't even near drunk yet.

"Wh- why do you have, three eyes Sivir?" Ahri drunkenly said, her face as red as an apple. She swayed around upon her stool, nearly falling off several times.

The Battle Mistress laughed. "I knew you couldn't handle it, fox. Learn from the master." Sivir then gestured for Gragas for another mug.

"Comin' right up ladies," he said and then proceeded to throw out a spectacular display of juggling and mixing the alcohol into another mug. It was colored blue with a layer of green on top. He then slid the mug across the counter to Sivir who then quickly downed the drink and wiped off the excess from her face.

"This is definitely not good for your health," Soraka said, holding her hand on her head. "I'm already getting dizzy."

"Come on, can't be a contest if none of you can handle even a dozen," Sivir said.

Ahri, who was now on the brink of collapse, held up her tails in front of her face. She was thoroughly shocked to see the fur.

"Where did these…. Tails come from…?" she said before finally passing out on the counters.

Soraka had refused any more drinks and instead opted to watch the live shows and entertainment instead. Some of them were Champions like Graves and Twisted Fate in a dance-off. Their fast feet amazed the crowd through their masterful display of the Square Dance. Another was Blitzcrank's famed consultancy service.

"Do you find gems to be truly outrageous?" Taric, the Gem Knight asked Blitzcrank who was seated behind a simple table with a white cloth over.

"I BELIEVE THE APPROPRIATE ANSWER IS- YES, THEY ARE TRULY, TRULY, TRULY, TRULY, TRULY OUTRAGEOUS," the Steam Golem replied.

Another spectacle, which was more calm and peaceful, was Sona giving out a light concert with her etwahl. The crowd that she had drawn was completely enchanted by the tranquil music which soothed the hearts of anyone who listened. Then, she turned the calmness into a vehement sea of powerful cords and notes, barraging the audience with awe and speechlessness.

Riven and Artrix met with Sivir, who was still looking for another contester was pleased when she saw Riven.

"Ah, Riven, care to join an old friend for a few drinks?" Sivir offered.

"Of course, that's why we came here anyways," Riven replied. She and Artrix took their seats around the bar. Riven pointed to the unconscious Ahri.

"What about her? Will she be fine?" Riven asked.

"She will be alright. She's just probable going to wake up tomorrow and go woo a few men," Sivir said, and then she noticed Artrix. "Aren't the lucky Riven to have such a handsome man with you."

Riven's cheeks slightly blushed as she attempted to hide it from Artrix. "Thanks…"

"Well, it's good that you brought a friend, now we can double the drinks here. He can drink, right?"

"Of course, I am a skilful drinker of all things intoxicating," Artrix replied. He remembered back in Heaven, he would often drink with the other gods in the halls in celebration of many things he can't remember. His reputation of one of the sturdiest drinkers lingered on with him during his youth years.

"Good, good," Sivir then gestured for Gragas. "Since I've got real drinkers this time, Gragas, give me the strongest thing you've got here."

"Sure thing," Gragas happily announced. Then, he heaved out a massive barrel from under the counter and mixed it with numerous other ales and alcohol into the perfect cocktail. "Let's roll out the barrels!"

The drinks were slid in front of the three. They had multiple layers of different colors and finished off with an umbrella on top of the mugs. It looked more like a toxic spill more than anything else, but to Sivir it was the ultimate delight.

"With this, let us forget all our troubles and misery and wash it all away with the best thing on the planet," Sivir said.

Riven nodded and held up her mug to toast. Artrix, stared his drink for a brief moment as the thought of Heaven in chaos flashed through him. His worry arose again when Sivir tapped him on his shoulder.

"Gonna join us or sit there?" she said.

Artrix held up his mug and joined the toast.

"To each their own," Sivir toasted. Then, they all drank in one, long gulp. When the liquid made contact with his mouth, it struck him like a brick. It was far more powerful than anything he has ever tasted. Even the ones in Heaven would've been like a pebble to a mountain when compared to Gragas' masterpiece. In that instance, all his worries and thoughts were washed away, leaving only his red cheeks and a slight dizziness. Even Sivir had to take a moment's break for the alcohol to set in.

"That stung," Riven commented on her drink.

"Pretty more of where that came from," Sivir said with a loud burp.

As the night progressed, more and more drinks bombarded them. More and more of the patrons and Champions had fallen drunk, even Sivir had already had her last cup before collapsing onto the liquor soaked floor. The music had all but died down, leaving Sona's harmony which continued to sooth the arena and those whose mind is still clear. Artrix and Riven was all but completely intoxicated as they staggered about aimlessly. Soon, they found an empty backroom with a bench in it.

"That was truly extraordinary," Artrix stuttered, "more than powerful than anything I've ever had back home."

Riven giggled and swayed her head. "Yea? You know you've never told me where you are from."

Artrix's clouded judgement and thoughts were jumbled in his woozy mind. "It's a heaven, really."

As they stumbled around, drunk, their clumsy steps soon tripped over on the bench as Riven fell onto it and Artrix following on top, using his arms to hold himself up. Now, they were face to face and their eyes quickly found each other. For a tense moment, silence had filled the room.

"A heaven?" Riven intimated.

"Yea… A heaven."

Sona's faint music outside lightly serenaded the room, romanticising its atmosphere. At this moment, every single feature of Riven's beauty, even his memory of her strength and courage earlier, had melded into one, indescribable feeling of pure ecstasy. She had drawn him closer and closer for reasons he cannot explain. While partially aided by their intoxication, his attraction for her was still clear.

"Riven…"

Riven lifted one of her fingers to lightly shush Artrix as if telling him that words are a waste of time. Her eyes coruscated as they locked with Artrix's. Then, as if an unstoppable gravity had pulled on Artrix, he slowly lowered himself towards her. Their lips drew towards each other, almost touching now in this climatic moment between them. Then, the door to the room swung open, causing Artrix to flip over and falling down the bench and immediately ending everything.

Ezreal walked in clueless. When he saw the two, he was surprised and immediately halted his steps.

"Oh, uh… Sorry, am I interrupting?" he said as he slowly returned outside, "Yea…. I'm leaving now."

Artrix pulled himself back up through drunken efforts as Riven did the same.

"I'm sorry about that, I am drunk and you know…" Artrix said in the awkward silence, his mind now slightly cleared up.

"I'm sorry too… yea, I didn't mean it," Riven replied. For a moment, Artrix thought of how to proceed as Riven sat on the bench, holding her dizzy head.

"I think we should return to our room now," Artrix sheepishly suggested. Riven agreed and they both left the area. In the arena, a swarm of sleeping bodies and the stench of alcohol had filled the place. Gragas was snoring loudly at the bar, holding onto his precious barrel as he dozed off. Sona too had already left, leaving her audiences asleep soundly.

As they walked, Artrix felt a slight ache to his head and staggered for a step. He knew that tomorrow morning, it will be one hell of a hangover.


	9. Dark Tyranny

**Author's Note:**

**Yesterday, I got into a minor, (note: minor) car accident and didn't have time to do a daily so sorry about that. Also, I just wanted to thank everyone for coming along on this journey with me as this is my first fanfic. So, I would really appreciate any comments, suggestions and criticism I'm about 40% complete on this story. I do already have some others in mind and might start to work on them after. If you guys like Artrix as a character and any improvements on him or his relationship with Riven you would like or would even like to see a sequel with him, please let me know. So thanks to all my readers and I hope you enjoy and write some of your own fanfics too and I will happily be willing to read them.**

**On a side note, I've been wondering if I should change my rating to T. I think M doesn't really suit it as I did originally plan it to be a bit darker. **

Chapter 9

Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months as summer and fall slowly drained away which brought on the coldness of Valoran's winter. Each day, Artrix would train with Riven as his goals of becoming a Champion in the League drew closer. His already proficient skills with a blade were now honed into a precise and deadly art. Artrix's days had already passed by with the blink of an eye with Riven. His affection for her slowly grew within his heart as time passed by. There was many times when she would participate in a Summoner's match, each time Artrix would watch with great joy as she achieved many crowning victories. Words of Riven's strength and courage quickly spread throughout the Summoners, which soon made her a top choice for many matches.

"You know Artrix, I might get 'nerfed' soon," Riven once jokingly said to Artrix.

"What's this nerf you speak of?"

"It's a term for when Summoners decide I'm doing too well on the battlefields, and they then restrain some of my powers in matches."

"Interesting."

Not long after, snow began to fall and blanketed Valoran in a soft sheet of white. The once chromatic landscapes which were filled with life have been transformed into a single, unified pale field. The wondrous creatures and critters of Valoran have all but gone to sleep, some even hibernating until spring blossoms again.

The frigid cold would prevent them from training outside in the sun and instead inside buildings and indoor arenas. Riven had said that she hated it, being so stuffed and boxed in as opposed to the natural space of the outside. Soon, the holiday season arrived. It is truly a joyous time of the year with the Champions now finally being able to relax and enjoy themselves in the rare snow. Even Fiddlesticks were allowed out from his chamber prison, albeit under the watchful guard of 10 Summoners. The Harbinger seems to have a special fondness of the snow.

During one of the winter days when it was too cold to train, Artrix had met with Lee Sin. They had enjoyed a great conversation along with soothing hot tea.

"Master Lee, I've heard many great things of you," Artrix said.

"Likewise from Riven, your words are too kind for me," Lee Sin said while sipping some of his tea.

It was a snowy day with soft icy flakes gently coating the lands. Deep footprints of all shapes and sizes had littered the Institute of War, most likely due to the diverse array of Champions enjoying the snow. Riven too, had taken her long awaited rest in the spirit of the winter. Dressed in what Artrix found to be humorously oversized coats, she was outside enjoying herself along with some of the other Champions like Tristana and Teemo in a massive snowman building contest. Her snowman was crooked, and somewhat ruined at the base, resulting in a more of an asymmetrical lump than a proper construct. However, she seemed to have taken great pride in her work.

"These are truly wonderful times, do you agree?" Lee Sin commented. It was true; everyone's heart is at a joyous mood in these winter holidays. The carefree atmosphere has reached even Artrix, whose worries for Heaven and everything else has been slightly detracted.

"I believe it is," Artrix said as a flake of snow gently landed on his hands. He gazed at its intricate design and shape with great interest. He wondered how nature could've produced such a piece of art for all living within it to enjoy.

Another flake fell, this time it found its spot on Lee Sin's shoulders. He tilted head as if acknowledging its presence as it slowly melted away on his body.

"It is a shame that I cannot view them, but I am sure they must be as beautiful as the winter itself," Lee Sin said.

Artrix watched Riven's rather atrocious attempts at her snow craft. The other Champions, especially the Yordles, have all created commendable snowmen and even masterfully built ice sculptures.

Lee Sin set down his cup and took a bunch of roasted white nuts from the tea tray between them. He then offered a handful to Artrix.

"What are these?" Artrix asked.

"They are Freljordian nuts, which has a shell cold and hard as the ice but an inside soft and smoother than anything else. It takes a great deal of effort to get to the inside, but once there you will be rewarded," Lee Sin replied.

Artrix took some of the frost coated nuts which was completely pale and could camouflage into the snow with perfect ease. He chewed into and learned Lee Sin's words the hard way. His teeth immediately froze as well as his jaws. He then tried again but was met with the same, painful results and without even a single crack to the nut. No matter how powerful his bites were, he could not achieve any success. Artrix watched Lee, who popped a handful into his mouth and chewed away without even showing a single sign of strain.

"With practise, Artrix," Lee suddenly said, as if sensing Artrix's folly. "And great jaw strength too."

Artrix then looked back at the nuts, but decided to set them aside for now.

"You are quite an impressive man, Artrix," Lee Sin continued. "To have fallen so low, yet you still have the strength and courage to move on and to redeem yourself."

Artrix was surprised at Lee's sudden remark but then he remembered what he had done, his mistakes and foolishness had caused his own downfall as well as the chaos in Heaven.

"I don't deserve your words, Master Lee. I… had made too many blunders, and stupid mistakes to be forgiven," Artrix said.

Lee Sin chuckled at Artrix's self-defeatism. "My friend, mistakes are inevitable, even I have made mistakes in my past which led to my atonement. I dare say, even the highest divinity commits mistakes."

Artrix thought those words were strikingly true, whether if Lee himself believed it or not.

"The most important aspect is realizing them, and learning from them. Only then, can you move forward."

Artrix then flashbacked to his father's words to him when he was but a mere youngling. He remembered them very precisely, but never understood their true meaning.

"_Artrix, in this existence not all is determined by power but now one's strength and their resolve. When you understand, you will know that even some mortals are stronger than us, stronger than me," Artrix's father had said._

"_But how father. Are we not the absolute of this cosmos? The most powerful?" the young Artrix questioned._

"_When you know the difference, my Throne will be yours."_

Artrix sighed. "I never knew the difference. Not even until I had let my own father down."

"One of the many things people always confuse is strength, and power. Let me ask you Artrix, what is the true difference between them?"

Artrix reminisced to all that he has learned. "Strength is how you can use power."

Lee Sin smiled in agreement.

"Many people with power may not have strength, and many with strength have no power either. It takes a person of great virtue to not be corrupted when presented with immense power. And those, who are strong but powerless, can accomplish feats greater than those with power. They are the people who understand and know the difference and lives a virtuous life."

Suddenly, the sound of a mother bird's wings as she lands in her nest to nurture her chicks caught Lee Sin's acute ears. The bird's young and innocent chirping sounded bravely in the harshness of the frigid winter.

"Do you see them, Artrix. I know that their mother is strong because she will sacrifice even her own life to protect her young even if she is powerless against a predator. But what about a tyrant? Yes, he is powerful but is he strong? Will he stay to defend his people when invaded by an overwhelming force? Will he endure the hardships with his people?"

Artrix churned Lee's wisdom in his mind, now understanding what he did not for so long.

In the distant, the snow from a tree branch above succumbed to gravity and piled onto Riven's already white hair, which caused to her fall over and temporary halting her progress on her snowman. This placed a grin on Artrix's face as he was amused at Riven's silliness, which contrasted her daily austere appeal.

Lee Sin sensed Artrix's attention for her and chuckled.

"Why do you harbour your feelings?" Lee Sin asked.

"My feelings?"

"Yes, it is clear, from your heart that you have affection for her," Lee Sin said as he pointed to Riven.

"You must be mistaken, I-"before Artrix could deny any further, Lee had cut him off.

"What you do not say, your heart does. It doesn't lie, Artrix," Lee Sin said. "Perhaps you could ask her for a date."

Artrix was puzzled at this 'date' thing which he has never heard of in his life. "A date?"

Lee Sin nodded. "Yes, a date where you bring her out to indulge in activities both of you may enjoy and in joyous hope, bring each other closer."

"I'm unsure, this may not be a stable courtship if it were to continue further," Artrix said with the thoughts of Heaven in him. He feared that if they were to develop into true love, his duty in Heaven may call for his responsibility and forcing him to leave her behind. He did not want to see her heartbroken, nor even think about it.

"Artrix, love is a joyous entity. Love is a natural thing that brings even the two most difficult beings together. This is how humanity has strived for so long. It is a rare unity that not many can experience," Lee said.

"Then what do I do?" Artrix asked.

"Whatever you both desire to do."

Artrix thanked Lee for his wisdom and hospitality and walked over to Riven, leaving behind deep footprints on the sheet of snow. She was still struggling to maintain a proper sphere for her snowman as each of her attempts would result in a cluster of unrecognizable shapes.

Artrix approached her and quickly formulated a possible conversation and options between them. However, it only came to a train-wreck of jumbled thoughts. Then, he recalled Lee Sin's words a few moments ago.

_Love is a natural thing…_

Taking a deep breath for confidence, he decided to forgo his plans and follow the flow.

"Having difficulties?" Artrix asked which then startled Riven as she failed another snowball.

Riven groaned in annoyance. "I can't make one of those perfectly round snowballs that those damned Yordles seem to be able to make."

Artrix smiled and scooped up a patch of snow from the ground for his own attempts. Through careful and delicate efforts, Artrix's first snowball was already several times better than Riven's to her surprise, and jealousy. Artrix then presented it to her as a gift.

"Even you can make a better one," Riven muttered.

"Through practise, Riven."

Artrix then helped her to shape her abominable snowball into something slightly more recognizable. At the very least it now includes a round head and a base. When they were finished, Riven stood back and stared at her creation with pride. Artrix then decided to commence with his approach towards her.

"Hey, Riven… I was wondering if… if… you would…," Artrix's earlier confidence seemed to have completely diminished as he attempted to force the words, 'date' out of his lips. Riven looked at him puzzled.

"If I would what?"

Then, Artrix thought of a better idea; an idea that could reveal himself through action, which he was much more comfortable with.

"Come with me Riven, I have something to show you," Artrix said as he grabbed onto her arm and led her away.

"Where are we going?" Riven said with curiosity.

"You'll see."

Artrix had brought her to the back area which laid a frozen pond concealed by the dense grooves of snow covered trees and bushes. The slippery surface of the ice reflected the sunlight which was dimmed through the cold layers of cloud.

"Do you like dancing Riven?" Artrix asked.

"I can't really dance," she replied. Then she saw Artrix's intentions. "On the ice?"

Artrix beamed. "Of course, I promise you it'll be most enjoyable."

Riven was unsure. She remembered that her last experience with ice was frankly quite painful and involved a lot of slipping and falling, and a bruised bottom.

"Come, I will get you in case you fall," Artrix said as he stepped onto the ice with balance. He then offered his hand to Riven who thought about it for a second.

"Who said I was going to fall," she responded as she accepted his gesture.

At first, Riven could barely manage to stand straight as the frozen surface would hinder her attempts at balancing each time. She held tightly onto Artrix as they slowly maneuverer around the pond, from left to right and back again. As she kept trying, her experience with balance gradually increased to a point where she could almost reign freely, albeit requiring Artrix to support her from time to time.

Soon, like Artrix said, he and Riven were gliding through the pond with great speed. She had found delight in this new experience, transforming her previous criticism on ice to a new joy. They became a pair of swans as they danced through the ice in a beautiful duet of winter. Their synchronized movements and postures made it look like as if they were trained for months to awe an anticipating audience.

Several times, Riven would dash into Artrix who would then expect it and spin, dodging her 'attack' and swinging her away. In these playful moments, she could give out cries of joy as the two waltzed on the pond.

"That was really fun Artrix, I loved it," Riven said to him as they rested along the snowy banks.

Artrix returned her thanks with a grin and then remembered of a gift he had gotten for her. He reached into his coat and took out a bright purple flower that still blossomed with life despite the winter cold. It was a rare find, as in the snow there was only grass, fern and a field of frozen flowers. When he saw this single flower braving the frozen days, he saw it as determined as Riven.

"For you," Artrix said as he handed her the flower.

Riven's eyes widened as they glistened with bliss, "an Orchid? I have not seen one in so long."

"Do you like them?" Artrix asked. Riven cupped her hands together and formed a pseudo bed for her new treasure.

"I had loved Orchids ever since I was a child. When I was still young in Noxus, I remembered seeing fields of them, row by row. They were placed to signify the power of the upper class but for me, they were treasure," Riven said.

Riven stared reminiscently at the flower, completely captivated by its beauty. "But no longer. When Noxus deepened into its madness, the fields were all burned away. I had not seen one for years until now. Thank you, Artrix."

Inside his heart, he felt a surge of content as Riven gratefully accepted his gift. Seeing how happy she was able to be, he went a sense of accomplishment that he had let this girl who had been burdened with many troubles for so long be able to relive some of her cheerful years.

"I want to tell you something, Riven," Artrix began as she drew her attention from the flower to him. "I was lost, misguided and a fool before my exile. When I met you, you changed me for good. You set me straight, gave me a path and hope. I do not know what I would've accomplished without you."

A slight blush warmed Riven's numbed cheeks.

"Artrix… You've given me some of the happiest years of my whole life. I was alone, in my exile, until you arrived. I appreciate all that you've done for me. Thank you," Riven sincerely said.

A freezing chill breezed through the pond, but it did not deter the warmth between them. Even as snow dropped in the back, Yordles hollering playfully or the windy gusts that blew through them, nothing removed their attention from each other and their locked eyes. As though nature itself has proclaimed this order, the two found themselves indubitably drawing closer to each other. The feeling was mutual, as they were both precisely harmonized in their thoughts and actions.

First, their fingers touched and crossed, slowly pulling each other in as their lips soon followed. Both of them had closed their eyes and in this instance, the whole world, everything, all of their worries, thoughts and mishaps all collapsed into one feeling of joyous love as they kissed. Artrix could not understand, nor did he need to as his heart beat blitzed and thoughts rushed through his head. For a moment, they were inseparable. No force, not even the will of a god could deny them. Their lips embraced for an entire minute, but how Artrix it was an eternity. When they slowly parted, their eyes met once again as both of them exactly knew what it had meant.

The silence between them was screeching with the first words that were waiting to be exchanged. Their visible breaths had melded into one cloud as it rose up into the frigid air.

"Riven, I…" Artrix searched for the perfect word, "I appreciate you."

"Just appreciate?" Riven lightly said, waiting for Artrix's courage.

Artrix took a light breath and corrected himself. "Love."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""

The dark, pulsating tunnels of the Void animated eerily as if alive as Othrius arrogantly strode through them. His ebony armor had almost perfectly matched with the amethyst atmosphere. Up ahead, on a makeshift throne constructed of void energies, an orb hovered over it.

"Othrius? A mighty god entering the domain of the Void? Has Heaven truly gone mad?" the orb rasped demonically as if multiple voices were echoed through it.

Othrius laughed, dismissing the orb. "It has, hasn't it. I suppose it is about time someone were to put an end to its madness."

The orb's pulse quickened as if it was in fear.

"What are you planning, Othrius," it asked.

"Essence of the Void, I will let you know that I'm different from my brother. His blunder 10,000 years ago will be fixed by me, and no one else," Othrius said, almost whispering to it.

The Essence of the Void glided down the throne and confronted Othrius.

"I asked what you are planning."

Othrius turned to it and chuckled darkly as though a diabolical plan had just hatched in his mind. "I'm but a simple person, seeking no more than what I need. And perhaps you can offer me something."

The Essence of the Void now pulsated madly as if a mixture of anger and fear had struck it.

"Has your king gone mad? Sending a god to consult with us?"

Othrius' snaky grin never disappeared as he leaned closer and closer to the Essence. Then, when they were within a breath's reach, Othrius whispered to it.

"I am, the king."

In an instant, the life from the orb was instantly snuffed out and devoured.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""

Two angelic soldiers sprinted down the halls, carrying a great worry on their faces. They quickly reached General Amethus and checked to see if they were being followed. They then kneeled before him as a greeting.

"What is it?" Amethus asked.

The two looked at each other, unsure how to proceed.

"Well tell me, what's going on," the general asked in a more demanding tone.

Then, one of them spoke. "It's not good, general. I think it's best that you came to see yourself."

Amethus agreed and they then hurried down a series of halls and corridors and arrived in a massive palace richly decorated to signify its royalty. In the centre of the arena, a mass was Lords and officials were seated in front of a golden stage which a large replica of the Throne of Heaven upon. Amethus spotted Othrius walking towards it with sure steps. However, something was off about him, as if an aura of corruption festered around him.

A line of priests all fully robed in ceremonial attire came out of a door. The head priest held a cushion with a golden crown on it.

"Please be seated as we bear witness to the coronation of Othrius, Lord of Heaven," the priest announced and silenced any chatter amongst the crowd.

Othrius then proceeded to the throne, baring a sinister grin. He sat on it, laying out his arms on the rest.

"Will you, Othrius, uphold the righteousness of the previous king and govern all existence with absolute might and will," the priest read out an ancient scroll.

"Yes, I will."

"Will you bring free will, safety and joy to the mortals under your reign?"

"Yes, I will."

"Then by primordial rights, I Archpriest of Heaven, name you Othrius King and Lord," the priest said as he placed the crown firmly on the god's head. "All hail, King of Heaven Othrius."

With that, everyone within the palace kneeled before their new lord. In the corner, Amethus watched with horror.

"What do we do, general," one of the soldiers asked.

Amethus began to think deeply, trying to search even a single possible solution to end this madness.

"This happened earlier than I expected. I must go to Runeterra now and inform Artrix. Only he can challenge Othrius' divine rights," Amethus said.

"But sir, if you go, Othrius will definitely find out. Then, not only Artrix, but his entire world will be in peril," the other soldier protested.

"There is no choice or time, I must go," Amethus said, "when I'm gone, keep the resistance group in order and under the shadows. With Othrius as king now, we stand no chance in open coup."

The soldiers then saluted as their general parted before quickly disappearing into the building. Amethus knew, that time is running out. It would only be a matter of time before Othrius' greed consumes all of the cosmos and bringing it under his reign of terror. The only hope now is Artrix, and he must be returned from exile. With that, Amethus hastily left the palace and towards a portal, leaving behind Othrius' apocalyptic laughter which echoed within the palace walls.


	10. Calm Before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry about the lateness of this chapter, I literally died in the past few days. Good thing I had GA. But in all seriousness, I was pretty sick and had no time. So, to make up for it, I'm now giving you an extra-long chapter to enjoy. Thanks for the patience!**

Chapter 10

Riven's blade slashed down with a great momentum but was expertly parried by Artrix who then proceeded to prepare for yet another barrage. The attempt was furious but Artrix too had blocked it with ease, then with waltzing speed, he had launched an assault of his own, forcing Riven several feet back. She returned to her stance, Artrix had already vanished and left behind a cloud of dust. Her eyes scoured the field but found only Artrix's cunning as he leaped from behind her with the element of surprise. In just barely enough time, she was able to twist her whole body back and used its momentum to defend from the strike. However, it was not enough as Artrix's strength forced her sword to the ground, leaving her at defeat and at his mercy

The spar was over as they returned to normality, wiping the effortful sweat off their foreheads.

"Looks like you are ready Artrix," Riven said. "I believe in you."

Artrix sheathed his sword and smiled. "If you think I am, then I must be."

Riven then tiptoed so that her face was paralleled to Artrix and planted a soft kiss on his cheeks.

The winter days had come and gone as the colors of life gradually returned to the lands. Now, only small, brave patches of snow remained scattered throughout most of northern Valoran with the exception of the permafrost in the Freljord. The cold had been rapidly filled replaced by the oncoming warmth of spring Valoran experiences the transition between the two seasons. During these times, their bonds have strengthened. Artrix had already officially declared his feelings for her, and she the same. Now rumors of Riven's 'boyfriend' have spread around the League by the Champions, namely the mischievous Yordles and the three Piltoverans. Riven had tried to suppress them but to no avail, the speed of information and curious ears were too fast for her. Vi was absolutely hysterical when she had heard of this while Jayce and Caitlyn had congratulated them. From time to time, Riven has been annoyed by curious noses on a daily basis.

Soon, Artrix has decided that he would apply for the League's Championship after the last resilient patches of snow have melted away into oblivion. In between this time period, a massive festival was announced by the Ionians to be centred within the Placidium but technically spiritually held all over the lands. It was a celebration of Valoran's peace and harmony and in the hopes of unifying the splintered lands and would begin a few days from now. All city states were welcomed, even Noxus as this would be a time where all past grievances were to be forgotten. Despite all of this, security was still of an utmost priority as the momentousness of this event would likely draw in unwanted and dangerous beings.

Artrix had asked Riven to go with him to satisfy his curiosity to see yet another exciting gathering of people. However, she still felt a slight hint of guilt and awkwardness towards Ionians.

"Riven, you need to learn to forgive yourself and let go," Artrix suggested.

"I can't, it's just something that's always with you," Riven said. "I still owe them too much."

"If you don't face them, then will you just hide in your shadows forever? Besides, you've heard what this festival is all about. Harmony and peace and forgiveness, even some Noxus, your homeland is invited."

Riven was still doubtful after Artrix's pleas but she knew that he was right. In the joyous spirit of this festival, it'd be almost wrong not to attend because of her feelings.

"Will you at least come and watch the spectacle called 'fireworks' with me? It will be just on the shores, no need to enter the central," Artrix asked, almost begging.

Riven sighed as Artrix's persuasive power prevailed yet again. "Fine…"

With that, he tried to hide it but inside, he had nearly squealed with delight. He loved these things called festivals and the many wondrous things that mortals created during his exile. The gathering of masses and the commotion reminded him of Heaven and its liveliness.

For the next few days, they had taken a break from their training and had just wandered the Institute in repose. The Piltoverans had invited Riven and Artrix along with Lux who had insisted on tagging along on a shopping trip during a sunny day. It would not only be for clothing, albeit Lux's goals but also to purchase many gears, tools and utility items that they needed. It was also a time for relaxation before the festivals, which Caitlyn had been named Chief of Security after insisting that there will be trouble.

"Cait, I don't even know why you are so uptight about it. I mean it is the festival of peace and harmony and whatnot," Jayce said to Caitlyn as they walked down the main street of the shopping area.

"You can never be sure, just as the time you had thought your lab was safe enough and in the end, you got blindsided by you-know-who," Caitlyn retorted.

"That machine maniac? Please, he can't even handle half of my Mercury Hammer," Jayce said.

The shopping area was essentially an intricate maze of roads and streets with stories of buildings and shops completely lining the street. One could find almost everything they need in this place.

"You two ought to shut the hell up, relax and shop our guts out" Vi said. Her mechanic gauntlets have been taken off, revealing her calloused hands. Artrix had thought that without them, Vi looked almost strange, as if incomplete.

As the trio waded down the street, Lux has been curiously meddling around Artrix and Riven. They had noticed the inquisitive Lux but didn't mention anything, knowing that sooner or later the girl would open her mouth.

"Why aren't you two holding hands?" Lux asked as they walked.

"What?" Riven said.

"You two are in love, aren't you?" Lux questioned, almost like a child.

The two briefly looked at each other and back at Lux who was now walking backwards, not wanting to miss a single answer from them.

"That does not mean we have to hold hands all the time."

"But I see my brother do it all the time," Lux said, almost as if whispering a secret.

Riven was surprised at this fact, she could not imagine the austere image of the Demacian with any women.

"With whom?" Riven asked curiously. Lux looked around as if making sure that no one, in particular Garen was around. Then, she leaned closer to them in pretence of unveiling a secret above all secrets.

"His sword," Lux then threw her head back and laughed hysterically. Riven, who had been expecting something along the lines of the conformation red-haired assassin, was put back and slightly disappointed.

"So what do you two do?" Lux asked again.

Artrix barged in to end Lux's inquisition once and for all. "We share kisses, talk and enjoy each other's company. Anything else?"

Lux giggled as Riven seemingly blushed, which then turned to accusation at Artrix's openness. Lux then turned and pranced to the Piltoverans up ahead to bother them instead.

"Why did you tell her that?" Riven muttered to Artrix.

"Well did you wish for her to halt her relentless, aggravating questions? Besides, the whole of Valoran already knows."

Riven groaned in annoyance, she had hoped that this could've stayed between them so precisely this wouldn't had happened. Up ahead on the right side of the street was a large, mechanical shop that sold gears and power tools of all types imaginable. Vi saw the shop, gave a quick farewell and dove inside and began her escapade.

"Aren't you going to have tea with us?" Caitlyn asked moments before she had hit the doors.

"Nope, see ya, good-bye," Vi said.

Jayce held his hips and slightly shook his head in amusement. "That girl, so difficult yet so easy. How do you manage her Cait?"

Caitlyn sighed as if remembering all the times Vi has given her, both the good and the bad.

"I don't."

The two Piltoverans and Lux looked back and waited for Artrix and Riven to catch up. They were headed for famed Café named the _Le Café Tombé. _The shop was known for its legendarily delicious pastry and coffee and tea as was owned, unknowingly by Artrix, Morgana herself. This was a way for her to pass time when not awing her audience with her powerful black magic.

When they were seated at a large round table outside the Café, they were served by what seems to be French Maid dressed in revealing dark purple dress. Her lithe figure coupled with her cougar like eyes and features made her a hidden hunter. She strode out of the kitchen like a wild cat and had a tray with professionally balanced glass jugs of water and cups.

"So it is true, these two lovebirds really are in love," Nidalee, the Bestial Huntress softly remarked as she laid down the menus and water.

"If people can just, stop talking about it and do their own things, it'd be great," Riven said, annoyed.

Nidalee gave a soft chuckle and slithered over to Artrix. She leaned over flirtatiously and smiled at Riven. "Perhaps I could teach him a thing or two…"

Riven became almost as red as a drunkard as anger flushed her face.

"Relax honey, I'm just messing around, don't be so tight about it," the Bestial Huntress said.

"I agree Riven, learning new things' always a pleasure," Artrix foolishly said. Riven lightly palmed her forehead.

"Not when she _is _the pleasure," Riven muttered under her own breath.

Caitlyn and Jayce held their hands to their faces while trying their best to hide their chuckles. Artrix was still clueless to everything that is happening as Nid playfully taunted Riven some more.

"So, Nidalee, where is Morgana?" Jayce asked.

"Oh, she said something about going upstairs to check if everything's alright," Nidalee replied.

Jayce was confused. "Upstairs?"

Nidalee shook her head as to show that she was in no better position than Jayce. "Yea, disappeared without a trace."

"Wait, what does Morgana have to do with this?" Artrix questioned.

Nidalee sighed as if recalling an embarrassing moment of her life. "She's the owner of the shop. And after I borrowed, I mean 'stole' some of her pastries she caught me and now I have to work."

"You did steal them, Nidalee, I was there too," Caitlyn said. Nidalee picked up her tray and groaned in annoyance, desperate for her time in the shop to be over.

"She left them out in the open. And I am a hunter after all, could never say no to easy prey. Or in this case, cookies," Nidalee then returned inside to serve the other eager costumers who were waiting for the heavenly pastries.

Artrix pondered for a moment, it was surprising to him that Morgana the Fallen Angel owned a pastry shop which seemed to completely contrast with her. What also caught his attention is she going 'upstairs', or to be interpreted as the Lands Above, Heaven. What really is going on, he hasn't received any news from anything for the past months. As he lingered in thought, Riven saw and snapped him back to the reality of the table.

"Artrix, are you alright?" she asked. Artrix, looked up to her and nodded, shaking his worrying thoughts away.

The conversation was then started by an excited Lux who had long waited for the Ionian festival.

"So, anyone ready for the big thing?" she asked, clapping her hands together in joy even at the thought of it.

"I heard it is going to be the largest in decades, with fireworks and magic shows and whatever the Ionians love doing," Jayce commented.

Caitlyn nodded and tipped her hat. "And dangerous too."

Jayce shook his head in qualm. "I can't believe you're still going on about that."

"And I think Demacia's going to win every contest," Lux cheerfully said.

As they chattered, Nidalee pushed open the door of the café with her hips as both her hands were holding two large trays. On it were delicate little cups and a large, singular glass fountain with pastries of all sorts lined around it. It held a regal demeanour as every piece of the utensil was handcrafted and picked by Morgana. Her strict sense of austereness had still subconsciously shaped her taste and fashion.

As the afternoon treat arrived, Lux's beaming eyes dogged it at every moment. She licked her lips in anticipation of the gloriously luscious pastries. Some were a swirl, some topped with fruity decorations and others even words were no match for. Just as Lux's greedy fingers reached for them, Caitlyn gave a light slap on her hand, making her retreat it and beseechingly pouted.

Caitlyn lightly lifted her cup of tea to her lips with two, gentle fingers and sipped at the delectable drink. "I think those two should have some first, don't you agree Lux?"

Just as Lux was able to retort, she found Caitlyn's cold eyes piercing her. Perhaps it was the years of experience as a criminal-busting sheriff that gotten to her, but Lux withdrew and laid her face on the table like a puppy's and whimpered. Her eyes still craved for the fountain of treats that was directly in front of her, she could even smell the sweet aroma that wafted around the table.

"Lux can have some, after all you is still young and needs those sugars," Riven said, somewhat affected by Lux's undeniable adorability.

Immediately and almost squealing with delight, she snatched one of the pastries with lightning and proceeded to nibble on it. She gave out moans of bliss as the crumbs were littered around her lips. The mood was indeed reposed and enjoyable as the afternoon sun lightly bathed the streets, actuating the sense of tranquility of the upcoming festival.

"I am still curious though Riven, and you do not have to answer if it displeases you but, how did you met Artrix?" Caitlyn surprisingly asked.

"Even you too?" Riven sighed.

Jayce nodded. "The whole of the League wants in Riven. Everyone's just as curious as we are. No one ever thought Riven would um… Score."

Caitlyn then quickly jumped back in. "But! Like I said, you don't have to answer if you do not wish to."

Now, Lux stopped her chewing and listened in too. The three of them then leaned closer and closer towards the two as Riven's comfort level became reduced.

"Alright fine!" Riven finally succumbed to the pressure. "It's nothing special. I found Artrix heavily injured, and far away from home. Then I helped him and things started to happen. Satisfied?"

The three had a slightly disappointed expression as if they were hungry for more. "That's it?"

"Sounds about correct to me," Artrix jokingly said.

Jayce and Caitlyn gave up and returned to their original posture, but Lux's stubbornness had kept Riven accompanied.

"But, it's been so long. Sure you two must've had…" Lux began.

Riven who was just about at the end of her tolerance. "Had what?"

Lux's adorable innocence returned.

"You know…. Had sex?" she bluntly stated. Jayce burst into laughter, never knowing what to expect from this Demacian as a bright blush reddened Riven. Artrix chuckled at Riven's embarrassment, still not used to seeing her in this manner. Caitlyn had just stayed quiet in her own spot, calmly enjoying her tea.

"You little…" Riven shot up from her chair and began to chase Lux down. However, the agile light mage flipped and dashed about, leaving Riven in the dust and a mess of tables and chairs. When Riven finally got close to her, the cunning of Lux allowed her to bend the very luminosity surrounding her and creating a shroud of invisibility. Despite being no longer visible, Lux's antic laughter could still be heard.

Everyone except Riven was enjoying this moment for it was truly one of the times when one could be at peace in the chaos of Valoran.

The last few days before the festival had waltzed by like a breeze as streams of people from all over Valoran gathered at the shores to traverse to Ionia. Artrix and Riven had boarded a small boat that was decorated in tribute of an ancient dragon known as the Kamerika, a central piece of the festival. It was lined with long, red paint with hints of green to represent the scales and at the front was a richly colored dragon head. One of the aspects of the festival was the celebration and remembrance of all ancient and lost deities and figures. They would've been long forgotten if it weren't for the well-kept scrolls of the Ionian libraries.

The festival had officially begun upon a starry night, the time Ionians had considered to be the apex of peace and harmony. An Ionian ancient belief was that the world was forged in tranquility during night, and only when day came did the first chaos arrive. The fireworks had already begun, shooting up from the Placidium and illuminating the night skies with chromatic explosions of all wondrous shapes and sizes. It had even resonated deep into the darkness beyond Valoran, echoing its light in a beauteous display. The thundering sounds of the magnificence can also be heard all across the island, bringing out the spirits and life of the planet.

Artrix and Riven had arrived at one of the shores which had significantly less people. The calm beaches and soothing waves coupled with the dim night sky had made it a place of pure relaxation. As they got off the boat, they left footprints on the soft sand, marking their trail.

The symphony of fireworks above still clamoured as the congregation of people grew denser each seconds the festival goes on. It would flash over the dark beach every few moments, occasionally lighting the path for Artrix and Riven. Up ahead was a pitch black tree line, nearly void of any light, only illuminated every few moments from the fireworks.

"Let's move inwards, can't see much here," Artrix suggested.

Riven felt reluctant to entering the Ionian heart, fearing her past sins may return if she was to go back to the places that were all too familiar to her.

Artrix noticed Riven standing still, deeply contemplating. "Riven, the Ionians are in a mood of celebration. They will not bother you."

"It's just being here may bring back some of the memories," Riven gloomily said. Artrix walked over to her and held her shoulders. He lifted her chin so he could see her face which was temporary lighted by the fireworks. Her eyes seem to have flicker with worry.

"I will be here for you if the memories return. This is a time of joy and celebration, Riven, the past is no longer. You cannot linger in the pity of what had already happened," Artrix said.

Riven sighed and brought a faint smile to her lips. Then, Artrix quickly slid his hands down to her sides.

"What are you-"before Riven could prepare herself, Artrix unleashed a flurry of ticklish jabs with his finger, which caused Riven to shrivel up and hop around out of control.

"Hey!" Riven said while laughing and trying to escape Artrix.

"Return warrior, I know your weakness!" Artrix joked. Somehow, weeks ago, he had discovered that Riven the battle-hardened warrior from the unforgiving state of Noxus was extremely ticklish. Her sides were exceptionally sensitive to any light motion which Artrix was now exploiting.

"Alright alright, I give up, can never be upset around you," Riven said, still slightly bemused from Artrix's antics. "You are right, I shouldn't be so bitter about it."

With a delighted expression, Artrix grabbed onto Riven's arm as they ventured into the deep woods, leaping over fallen logs and unseen jungle mass in the dark. They had danced through the thick woods, at times completely shrouded in blackness while others the whole of the island were lit up as though it was still day, albeit a strange color for a sun. Soon, they breached through the wall of trees and found a congregation of beings from all over Valoran gathered around an ancient building. The mass held up lit lanterns and torches as they moved around humbly. From Artrix's distance, it seemed like a sea of swarming fireflies all flocking around the soothing night.

The building that was surrounded were truly a piece of archaic art, it was the Grand library of Ionia that had held all the scrolls and stories of ancient beings and deities. Knowledge more valuable than any gold were all stored within its aged shelves. The building itself were crafted completely of stone, and its structure held up by cracked pillars which were wrapped in moss. Artrix and Riven made their way to the building, through the sea of people and loud chatter. However, once they were inside, a surprising quiet had greeted them. Even in the heart of this lively festival, the Ionians' respect for the Grand Library was still conspicuous.

"Look at all these books!" Riven whisperingly exclaimed. Within the library, stone shelves of dusty scrolls and books covered as far as the eye could see. One could easily count almost a thousand of these shelves, and on them a thousand more books of greatly desired knowledge. The amount of knowledge here could satisfy even the most curious of scholars for several lifetimes.

Even Artrix himself was impressed. He had remembered the Cathedral of Heaven which had stored all information and knowledge that had ever existed and its shelves stretch till infinity. From the perspective of a mortal, the Grand Library was strikingly similar to that of Heaven's.

In a nearby lounge, an aged librarian sat on a cozy chair by a lit fireplace and was surrounded by a seated ring of enticed children. She was telling the story of Kamerika to the children who were all but lost and completely drawn into her words.

"The ancient dragon spirit had brought peace and harmony to these lands as it soared over our skies. Each night, new life and joy would be brought by Kamerika," the Librarian told the story with wisdom in her voice.

"First, there was peace. Then, there was joy. And finally, it brought us love."

Riven's attention had been caught by the librarian's wondrous story. She had heard many before from Noxus and Demacia, but she had always loved the Ionian ones the most. The abundance of heroism and strength and power from the two states has had all but bored her to death, but the Ionian's always caught her heart. They were as wise as Lee Sin's words, and as comforting as the very night sky itself.

On a nearby table, Artrix caught the glimpse of a thick encyclopaedia named: "Ancient Gods and Deities."

"Interesting," Artrix muttered as he picked the heavy book up. He flipped through the antiquated pages which were torn and stained and found all sorts of amusing entities. Some of them he even knew, like the Celestials of Ionia which the inhabitants had named, the "Kodai Purotei", meaning Ancient Protectors in the old Ionian tongue.

As he skimmed through the book, something caught his eyes. One relatively long section was completely dedicated to an archaic god named "Letus", literally meaning Lightning. An interpretation of the god was roughly sketched in a large blank square. The figure seemed to have armor and fluttering capes as he stood triumphantly over a cliff and wielding a bolt of lightning in his raised hand. Below the god was a hellish sea of foes defeated by the great Letus. Some of the finer details of the drawing had already been long eroded or stained.

Artrix flipped to the next page and was utterly amazed at what he uncovered. The symbol of god was also sketched onto the section. It was an Eagle clutching onto a bolt of lightning with its mighty talons and the words, "Lord and Creator" was repeated around it several times. Below the symbol was a transcript of the god.

"_The Lord and Creator Letus descended from the Heavens itself in the greatest time of peril for humanity. When the beasts of hell had nearly consumed the lands, Letus arrived and ended them all with a singular bolt of mighty lightning. In doing so, he had split the very lands itself, creating the future nation of Ionia and forever saving humanity from its fall."_

Artrix closed the book, still astonished by his discovery. He never knew that in his arrogance, he had singlehandedly brought an entire nation to existence. It would mean that the festival, the Ionians and everything that was happening now, was directly linked to him. He had changed the wills of mortals, and this was the result.

"And so, when evil was brought to mankind, Kamerika had withdrawn from the wounded planes. It is said that one day, it will return once again and cleanse the sins of this land, and spreading the harmonious joy once again," the Librarian concluded the story, leaving the children, and Riven hungry for more.

The children all simultaneously began nudging and asking Librarian for more. While initially refusing, her soft heart melted in the face of learning children as she then agreed to tell one last story. This time it was the tale of a red hooded girl.

Riven then turned to Artrix who was inspecting other books, in hopes of discovering more about this "Letus" god.

"Artrix, didn't you want to go to the marketplace?" she asked.

Artrix was surprised at her suggestion. "Are you fine with that many people?"

The marketplace was another of the festival's central piece, it was stationed around the famed Placidium; the heart of Ionia. There would be where most of the Champions, Noxians, Ionians and Demacians along with inhabitants of Valoran are centred.

"There was nothing wrong to begin with," Riven said with a smile.

With that, they left the library and traversed through the dark woods to the inner reaches of Ionia. The city area was situated upon a massive hill that overlooked the entirety of the island and now acted as a shimmering beacon above Valoran's night sky and was visible to all eyes hundreds of miles away. All the life and commotion had sprung from that very point of the city and was a welcoming sign to essentially all who lives on the continent.

Soon, after climbing up some rural steps and stairs, the marketplace had come into view. It was truly an extraordinary sight for Artrix. From the very horizons that stretched left to right, fantastic stalls and magnificent displays was created an endless ocean of tents and stores. The light that radiated from this lively place coupled with the ongoing fireworks had transformed night into day. Inside, one could probably never reach the end within a whole day as the endless array of attractions and shows would've hindered any progress through the grand market. It was at bare, the most massive carnival in all of history.

Artrix breathed in amazement. Even Riven herself was bewildered by the scale of all this. When she heard that this festival would be the largest in decades, they were no exaggerations. Consumed by delight and curiosity, the two quickly made their way into the market. Left, right front and back there was always an entertainment of some sort. Some was where one could indulge in a shooting contest. Some were candy making machines and many others that only if experienced could they be described.

Artrix held tightly onto Riven's hands as they dashed through the ecstatic sea of people. They had enjoyed every moment of the grandeur convivial marketplace as each and their laughter overtook any strands of unhappiness that lingered within them. They had tried and sampled some of the game and food stalls. They soon found a Lover's Stall in which an area was set up where dance with each other in any way they wished and when the music was over, they would share a kiss.

Loud, blithesome music then filled the stall as a large crowd gathered around to delight in watching loving couples embraced.

"I don't want to embarrass myself!" Riven hollered over the music.

Artrix held out his hand. "Hold onto me, I will lead!"

In the light of this joy, the two wildly spun into the arena and into the curious eyes of audience. Despite Riven's lack of dancing skills, it did not matter for the atmosphere and music had catered them to a beautiful tempo. She did whatever Artrix had done and followed up with a perfect, natural flow. The experience was absolutely exhilarating; they spun each other around and turned into a whirlwind of exquisiteness, transcending beyond the realm of reality and into their own world. Yet never once did their fingers part as they soon became perfectly in sync with each other's steps.

As the music neared its end, the fireworks exploded in its climatic moment, showering the once pitch black skies in a glory of florid colors and aspects. When it was over, Artrix and Riven drew each other towards a deep embrace. In the approbation of the cheering crowd and the heat of this moment, at as part of the stall game, they shared a passionate kiss. Even the fiery display in the skies seemed to be in approval of this captivating moment as it thundered across Ionia.

* * *

A pillar of smoke bellowed from a large fire within the northern sector of the marketplace. Chaotic shouts and blurry commotion ravaged the merriness of the festival. Caitlyn, along with her team of law enforcers rushed down the debris filled streets and wrecked stalls to meet with the threat.

In the food court area, pieces of eaten food littered the floor. The beast, which was the cause of the rampage, hovered around the place and sniffed out any remaining cookeries. However, it was no ordinary beast. At its base, it was a vicious, oversized boar with dangerous tusks able to gore a person through armor. Its fur was translucent, along with the rest of its massive body. It had a faint blue aura shrouding it and was clearly incorporeal. It was the Spirit of the Boar that had once peacefully roamed the woods, but now aggravated for reasons unknown.

"Secure the perimeter! Do not let it escape!" Caitlyn shouted her orders. Her men quickly hustled into a tight ring with weapons ready. The area has been evacuated now due to Caitlyn's experienced command skills.

The spirit boar growled as saliva dripped from its jagged fangs. Its eyes were intensely trained on its human adversaries. Then, it released a loud roar into the moonlight which echoed throughout the entire island, causing flocks of birds to flee from their nests.

"Easy…. Easy….," Caitlyn said as they slowly closed in on the trapped beast.

She had her sniper rifle up, aimed and ready to put a bullet through the beast at the pull of a finger. Suddenly, the spirit boar charged towards her with its tusk up with the intent of goring the mass of humans in front. Caitlyn gave the order to fire and instantly pulled the trigger but to no avail, the projectile travelled straight through its incorporeal body. With quick instincts, she tumbled out of the beast's path of slaughter.

"Section 5 containment breach, I repeat section 5 containment breach!" Caitlyn hollered into her radio which would've alerted every single person within a 5 mile radius.

The spirit then leaped high into the air and over a brick wall, disappearing into the mass and leaving behind only more sounds of destruction. The chase soon began as Caitlyn's team were led by the path of rampage that the angered spirit left. More fire and explosions echoed in the sky, hinting as where the beast may be going. Soon, they arrived at a large clearing with a wrecked fountain which leaked out water everywhere. There, two Ionian Champions, Udyr and Irelia were present.

"Udyr! Irelia, thank all the gods you are here. We need to stop that monster," Caitlyn said, breathing heavily from her running.

"That is no mere monster, it is the Spirit of Boar. Normally it would never behave like this, something must've upset it," Udyr said.

"I don't care if it's a spirit of boar or whatever. Right now, we need find it, stop it and kill it if needed," Caitlyn said.

Irelia stepped in and shook her head. "You don't understand, Udyr is right, the spirit is unstoppable. The only way we can hope to end this carnage is if we find out what's tormenting it and soothing it."

Caitlyn looked around and inspected the immense damage. She sighed, "fine, we will do whatever it takes."

She then turned to her men who were waiting for an order. "Alright men, double time, let's move out and end this quick!"

Now with the aid of two Ionians, Caitlyn's team resumed their chase and in the hopes of minimising any more destruction it will cause.

* * *

Artrix and Riven ran up against the current of fleeing people as they attempted to get to the problem. The columns of fire and smoke which now lit the skies instead of the fireworks burned intensely. Waves of panic and fear had already spread amongst the marketplace with words of a dangerous beast soon reaching many ears of Ionia.

Up ahead, the chaos seemed to be drawing closer and closer which is exactly the direction the two are headed. They quickly reached a clearing of torn stalls and tents and were confronted with the spirit. Upon seeing the two new humans, the spirit gnarled and revealed to them its rows of razor sharp fangs. Its two massive tusks had protruded outwards in a threateningly manner.

Riven and Artrix both drew their weapon in anticipation of a difficult battle.

After a brief showdown, the beast had decided on its move and rushed madly towards the two. Both of them managed to roll away in opposite directions, leaving the beast temporary blinded before it turned around and struck again. The speed of its assault increased tremendously as Riven barely had time to evade while Artrix's sword was caught by its momentum, flinging him back. The beast, now realizing that Artrix was stunned, shifted its focus to him and charged.

"Artrix! Run!" Riven hollered at the top of her lungs. Knowing that there was no time, she leaped in front of the beast and blocked its tusks with the blade side of her sword. The force had still caused her to slide backwards. Artrix quickly returned to his stance and looped around to the beast's flanks. Using all of his training, he pummelled the sharp edge of his weapon into the beast. To his surprise, the sword went straight through without so much as affecting it.

"Our weapons are useless against it!" Artrix informed Riven.

"Then we'll just have to evade it until reinforcement arrives."

Riven quickly disengaged the beast and jumped back to the outer perimeter with Artrix doing the same in another direction. This had caused slight confusion in the beast, as it thought about which target to go for. Then, rage surged through it as it roared thunderously, shattering nearby windows and glass like paper. A violent hurricane of flame blue energies engulfed the enraged beast and consumed the grounds around it, leaving behind charred cement.

The hurricane quickly grew in size until the whole of the area was shrouded in a vehement storm. Debris and litter and swung around the air and soon even tables and chairs were lifted into the tornado. Artrix found himself to become unbalanced and was forced to grab onto a nearby pole was firmly fixed onto the ground.

The beast then turned to Riven and unblinkingly stared at her with piercing eyes. Just as Riven was prepared for another deadly assault, she found something in those eyes that no other did. It was pain, agony, torment and regret. Deep behind all this shell of violence, something of burden had struggled to break free. She realized this and lowered her blade.

"You are, in need of help," Riven said with the realization. The beast growled lightly as if understanding her acknowledgement yet the storm still raged on.

"You did not want any of this, did you."

The beast's growling has stopped as it lowered its head seemingly in shame. Riven, who was apparently immune to the gusting winds slowly inched towards the eye of the storm. The beast seemed reluctant, but Riven's attitude had calmed it as well as a bit of the storm.

"What happened to you?" Riven asked, now sharing some of the pain with the beast. She felt it, she knew there was a burden, she knew that something was wrong. As she approached it, the sense of agony grew within her heart. The Spirit of Boar was trying to communicate with her.

Outside the hurricane, only swirling blue winds could be seen. The storm had bellowed into the night sky, causing flashes of thunder to boom across the lands. When Riven was within reach of the spirit, she lifted her hands and placed them on the boar that did not resist. At the moment of contact, a surge of agonizing sensations rushed within her. Images of torn lands, blazing fires of industry and careless mistreatment of nature had flashed in her mind. She now knew of the spirit's pains. Its very lands that it had lived an eternity to protect had been sundered. The Noxian and Demacian industrial pride had forsaken what nature had given them and in turn tainted the lands. Riven saw from the spirit that the Crystal Scar was just the beginning.

As the spirit released its burden, the malevolent storm simmered down, quickly dropping debris and torn materials back onto the ground. However, from a slight distance, the Wuju Bladesman Master Yi arrived only to see Riven the Noxian placing hands on a sacred spirit with her sword drawn.

"You Noxian monster…" Taking this as an absolute threat to his homeland, Yi finally found his reason to draw his blade as he dashed at Riven with lightning speed. Being completely unaware as she was bonding with the spirit, Yi slashed his mighty blade down at Riven, cutting her from shoulder down. She groaned in agony as blood spewed from her deep wound as she collapsed onto the ground.

"Riven!" Artrix cried. He immediately launched himself at the bladesman with blinding fury, stopping him from ending Riven's life. "I will not forgive you!"

Soon, they were locked in a duel of the blades as the sound of metal clashed and ringed. Artrix's strikes were fuelled by his rage and anger, seeing the man who had just struck his love down.

"Yes, this is exactly how I felt when she murdered my people!" Yi said after effortlessly blocking another attack.

"Then you are even worse than the worse. You cannot see how she had changed, even with all your wisdom you are blind! A fool!" Artrix hollered as he continued his relentless blows.

"I will never see it! There is no change!"

As the two battled, the spirit poked at Riven's barely conscious body with its snout. A sense of sadness had filled boar, causing a single drop of tear to trickle down its bestial expression and onto her wounds. A faint soothing aura pulsed from the deep cut as the wound slowly closed. Riven could barely speak as she opened her eyes and saw for a moment not a boar, but a caring mother. Her mother. The blurry vision had prevented her from completely recognizing her features, but she was certain that it was her.

"Mother… You've… Returned…" Riven's soft breaths muttered. Then, the spirit had transformed itself back to its original form as it slowly retreated from Riven.

"No, don't… leave me again…" Riven tried to reach for the spirit, but the pain from her wound had prevented her from doing so.

In a distant, Caitlyn's tam finally arrived to witness everything.

"Stop! Now!" Irelia commanded as she jumped right in between Artrix and Yi with her hovering blades blocking both of their strikes.

Caitlyn saw Riven laying in a pool of blood as she quickly tended to her. Udyr bowed his head to the spirit in respect as it slowly dissipated. The light of dawn approached, causing the spirit to become more and more translucent. Then, at the apex of its ascension, it shattered into a flock of shimmering lights as it scattered into the skies.

"What is the meaning of this?" Irelia asked the two.

Yi turned his head, refusing to answer.

"I was protecting Riven from this swordsman who had every intent of ending her life," Artrix said. He then rushed to Riven's aid as he inspected her wounds.

"She was about to defile a holy spirit of Ionia! Of course I had to end her!" Yi angrily replied.

Udyr stepped in, his muscular form towering over everyone. "You fool! She had bonded with Spirit of Boar and calmed it. We are most upset with your ignorance, Yi."

"She is a Noxian that butchered our people! How can any of you forgive her," Yi retorted.

"No Yi, it is long in the past. Everyone has forgiven her, except you. Why do you still hold onto such a grudge when everyone has already moved on?" Irelia questioned.

"There are things that will never change!" Yi said as he turned and stomped off.

Irelia and Udyr quickly gathered around Riven, whose consciousness was now returning.

"Riven, I'm so sorry I couldn't defend you," Artrix apologized. Riven forced a sincere, yet painful smile to her lips.

"It's nothing… I couldn't handle," she replied.

Udyr saw the spirit's tear slowly easing away the pain and blood. "You are truly extraordinary. Against all odds, you had made a Spirit of the Wild to weep for you. They will only do so to those whose hearts are pure. If it weren't for the spirit, you would've bled to death already."

Riven then remembered seeing her mother, and reaching out for her. Yet, as she did, she got further and further away until all she saw was darkness.

"But the spirit transformed… into someone…" Riven said.

"You had bonded with the Spirit, which is considered one of the most difficult things to do. When you did, both of your feelings, senses and even memories were exchanged. Just as you had felt its burden, the spirit felt yours too."

Riven was slightly disappointed that what she saw wasn't real. For a second, she had put away all her logical reasoning and embraced what happiness she was able to grasp.

As she tried to get up, a jolt of pain had forced her back down.

"You may've been saved by the spirit, but the hatred of Yi's strike still lingers. You will need a healer now," Irelia said.

Caitlyn then called in medics and a stretcher as they carefully lifted the wounded Riven onto it. Artrix held her hand, still feeling guilt from his inability to protect her.

"I'm fine Artrix, don't fuss about it," Riven said to him.

"I should've been there to stop him. I am so sorry, from here on I will stand by your side in death and illness to stop any harm to you," Artrix swore.

Riven smiled. "Oh, you are so silly."

As they left the scene, the sun of dawn slowly crept over the horizon and breathing a new day unto Valoran.


	11. A Strange Journey

Chapter 11

"Are you ready?" the Summoner asked Artrix, moments before his entrance into the arena.

Artrix glanced back one last time and saw Riven's supportive gesture in the audience section which was accompanied by the three Piltoverans. With sleek confidence, Artrix strode into the rectangular field which natural beauty was artificially implemented under a magical dome. Inside was a bright and sunny tropic jungle which was all but a mere illusion under the grandeur arcane powers of the High Councillor Vessaria. She stood along with several other Summoners of great importance, who dressed in highly ornate robes. They were hidden from view and detection and observed every single moment of Artrix's moves.

"Yes, bring on whatever challenge that awaits me," Artrix said with a nod. The Summoner acknowledged Artrix and backed away, leaving him alone in the faux jungle.

Once inside, all was but an eerie stillness. The heat of the vast savannah, the chitterling of the various jungle creatures and the blistering sun which beat on Artrix was all too real. Yet he knew, that the real challenge awaited, hidden from view as of now. He ventured deeper up ahead in which seemed to be a condensation of forestry which consisted of hundreds of clustering palm trees and dense vines that crept like snakes. He took careful steps over the dead, dried grass which crunched under his feet. With his weapon drawn, he used it like a machete and hacked away the slithering vines and moss and continued deeper inwards.

"High Councillor Vessaria, what shall our first subject be?" one of the observing Summoners asked.

Vessaria pondered for a moment. "Let's give him something easy first, a warm up. Bring out the Jungle Skulks."

With an obedient nod, the Summoner and along with his familiars began conjuring powerful magic in their arcane circle. Green pulsation echoed through the observation chamber and was finished by a low growling.

While under the thick canopies of trees, they had fortunately for Artrix had blocked out some of the unforgiving sweat. He was now drenched in sweat and somewhat regretted having brought his heavy armor which consisted of tempered steel plates over a layer of chainmail. He found a shade under a tall tree and leaned against it, wiping the sweat off his forehead. From his survival satchel which was given to him, he drank a modest amount of water which was hungrily absorbed on his parched lips.

For a moment, the silence of the jungle had returned. Too silent, Artrix thought. The earlier songs of the birds and clicking of the insects had been gone. Now, he was met with the atmosphere of a hunter and its prey. Then, the faintest, most impossible to detect sounds of crunching leafs struck Artrix. He immediately shot up from his resting position and prepared himself in a defensive stance.

From the corner of his eye, a strange distortion in space skulked. The light that went through it was slightly twisted, giving away its approximate location. Anyone who wasn't paying attention would've never noticed it. Then, Artrix realized another disturbing fact; it was the fact that he was stalked not by one, but by an entire pack of these beasts. Suddenly, one of them had lept from the hidden bushes and directly at him. Artrix could hear but not see it and could only hold his blade up to defend against the nigh-invisible threat.

The claws of the Skulk screeched down the length of his steel, causing sparks to explode from the impact. As soon as it had attacked, it disappeared back into its pack. Once again, he was surrounded. The ferocious beasts circled and dashed about like a starved lion hunting its prey. Every piece of attention and focus that Artrix had was slowly being torn apart by the confusion that the sightless beasts were causing.

_If only I could see them, then they'll be nothing but sitting ducks, _Artrix had thought. Individually and without its camouflage, the Jungle Skulks were weak, however if one could lay eyes on them then they're but mere annoyances rather than threats. Without warning, another of them leapt at Artrix, forcing him to barely parry its deadly claws. He knew that standing here will serve him no purpose. He searched left and right for a path of escape and sprinted away. Behind him, he could still hear the growls and screeches of the Skulks as they chased their prey.

Artrix ran at his fastest speed, jumping over roots and fallen logs while avoiding entanglement by the thick vines. Left and right, he could sense the agile beasts catching up to him. At one moment, two of them dashed in on him which forced him to tumble forward and avoiding their slashes and bites.

As Artrix ran, he felt his heart race and his breath heavy. His energy quickly drained and soon he knew he would have to rest and be at the mercy of them again. At the moment when his hopes were dashed, Artrix spotted a sizable pond up ahead. He then quickly constructed an idea in his head, it may or may not work but it was worth the try.

His feet plunged into the muddy and surprisingly cool water, causing all the dirt to splash up onto his armor. Artrix then positioned himself at the centre of the pond which gave him the widest angle of view around him. Immediately, the deadly yet unintelligent beasts puddled into the water, revealing their locations. Artrix used this to his advantage and now being able to predict any incoming strikes, he readied his sharpened blade. In an instant, one of the Skulks leapt from what it believed to have been hidden, however Artrix saw the wild splashes of the pond and with one mighty blow, it cleaved the beast in half. Its carcass flopped lifeless onto the water, still invisible except for the pool of crimson leaking from its spot.

The blood mixed with the water drove the remaining Skulks into frenzy as the once still pond turned into a near maelstrom. Splashing and hysterical hisses and growls savaged the pond, forcing Artrix to defend himself from every angle. At once, a multitude of hungry claws dashed at Artrix. However, not all was lost. He remembered a technique he had observed on the Fields of Justice; Garen's technique. However, he would add some of his own finesse into this style. In between the spins, he could strike out at lightning speed to further stricken his attacks with deadly precision. Locking his knees and tightening his grip, he gathered momentum and using the weight of the blade as force, he began to turn into a hurricane of steel. He spun rapidly with the tip of his blade ready to strike down anything foolish enough to come close. The best defense is a good offense.

Immediately, more and more of the mutilated carcass of the Jungle Skulks piled onto the pond. Its once muddy water was now blended with the fresh blood of the fell beasts like amalgamated metal. After some time, Artrix scoured his surroundings and found that the peace had returned. He left the sanguine pool and off to dry his boots under the blazing sun.

"Impressive, being able to combine one's technique with another, he is truly more than meets the eyes," Vessaria remarked as he witnessed Artrix's blade skills. "But is it enough for the next one?"

She then turned her gaze to one of the Summoners as if giving out a silent order. The summoning group merely nodded as they concentrated their power in preparation for another spell cast.

Riven, along with the three, had watched intensively at the viewing orb which casted out every single bit of Artrix's struggle. After the first challenge, a slight worry grew within her. She knew that they were to increase in difficulty, but what would come next?

"Don't worry about him Riven, he's a lot tougher than he looks," Caitlyn reassured, noticing Riven's expressions.

"I know, I just hope Vessaria doesn't have anything too harsh," Riven.

Vi looked up while picking her teeth from an earlier lunch. "Why are you worrin' Whitey, it's not like he didn't save your ass ten thousand times. He's not that weak."

Riven sighed and then continued to watch Artrix. The orb had now magically elapsed forward in time, revealing to them the night skies of the savannah.

Artrix trudged on wearily. He was now at least miles where he had started. The starry night sky had now spared him from the heat of the sun but the darkness, except for the dim light from the blinking cosmos above, had greatly hindered his vision. Combined with his drained body and tiredness with the dark, his awareness had already dropped to a point where an elephant could've sneaked past him.

He reached into his satchel and took out his canister and thirstily tilted it. It might've been night, but the arid climate heat had still lingered on. From the opening of the can, a few final droplets trickled out and into his parched mouth. With that gone, Artrix sighed and desperately looked up for any sign. He had to survive any challenges for one day and night. By dawn, if he hadn't been killed, then he would've qualified for Championship and can proceed to his League Judgement. Of course, he wouldn't actually be slain; it was more like upon the Fields of Justice where he would be revived at some set location.

As he aimlessly wandered, he spotted a flickering light in the nearby cluster of trees. Using all the caution and focus he could gather, he crouched and sneaked towards the source. Behind the density of the trees and ferns, a cove of treasure laid in front of Artrix. A boiling pot of delectable smelling food was cooking over a well-constructed pit formed from cobblestones. An already set tent with the most enticing bedding inside along with a large bucket of fresh water was all laid suspiciously in front of him.

Unsure if this was part of another challenge, divine mercy or just a plain cruel joke, Artrix's hunger and thirst caused him to stumble towards the camp. When he was within feet of the area, he laid completely motionlessly, only turning his head left and right to check for any ambushes. This was too perfect, too coincidental. Then again, he thought, this challenge is all under the dome of Vessaria. It is not impossible for her to give him something in return, an aid of sorts. Yet why would she, this was a survival challenge, why would she do such a thing? But then again, this is a survival and skills challenge, could he really say no to something that could help him survive?

The thoughts tormented Artrix as time dragged on and still, no sign of anything or threat had appeared. The fire had still burned brilliantly, continuously cooking the stew which aroma was nigh irresistible. Its drift lingered seductively around his nose. Every single part of his body screamed for him to accept this gift and forget what everything else. The long, torturous silence had torn away every bit of Artrix's integrity. He would've already had a group of bandits ambush him this very moment rather than starve any longer.

"Those Summoners are such… cruel…" Artrix mumbled to himself.

Unable to hold his temptations any longer and feeling that he had nothing to lose; he entered the camp and tossed away his dignity. With one last, cautious glance sideways, he scooped up some of the aromatic stew which steamed and he promptly devoured it. While not the most delicious dish he has ever tasted, for a man nearing who's starving and near the brink of collapse, it was heaven. While eating, Artrix had mentally compared it to Riven's cooking. He thought they were about similar in taste quality, except Riven has no sense of sugar, salt, or in fact any spices. Now that Artrix had pondered about it some more, he realized that Riven is a bad chef.

After filling his stomach, Artrix reached for the canisters of water and thirstily gulped it down. Feeling refreshed and rejuvenated, Artrix decided to leave the camp as quick as possible. However, as he prepared himself, the set tent and its bedding had caught his glance. For a moment, he felt as if he had completely lost control of his body. The overwhelming feeling of the enticing comfort that the protective tent leaked with had surged through Artrix. He felt his acute sense draining away, leaving his head light and woozy. It was as if he was drunk, drunk with tiredness and the desire to go embrace the bed. When all of his willpower had magically vanished, he found himself inevitably stumbling towards the asylum that it had offered; safe from the wild, the night, and any predators. It had called to him with a soundless voice, and he answered.

Then, blocking out any outside interruptions, he dove into the sea of sheets and burrowed his face into the soft pillows. The embrace of comfort had now completely swallowed Artrix, tearing away the last bits of futile resistance that he had left. As he succumbed to the magic of the tent, his heavy eyelids anchored down and he drifted away, dead to the world.

* * *

Something hot was beating down on Artrix's face. He felt the warmth, and an unpleasant light were creeping through his closed eyelids. He didn't want to get up and just remain still but the heat and the burning sensation just grew stronger every second. When pain finally pinched at him, he shot open his eyes and was met with the blinding light of the pure white sun above. Artrix got up and at the first moment realized one, major issue; he was in the middle of a searing desert. The tent, along with the camp and the savannah was nowhere to be found. There were only miles of lifeless sand stretching all across the horizon.

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted that…" Artrix said with regret.

The sun above was even more intense than the one yesterday. The boiling heat had caused arrays of mirages to steam up from the sandy grounds. Completely lost and without any sense of direction, Artrix got up and surveyed the desert to his best ability. He was only armed with his single sword and a satchel containing an empty canister. He had neither food, water nor anything at all. Hoping that a miracle, or at the very a conjured settlement would appear, Artrix began to tread forward towards the unknown direction.

Hours after hours, for miles on end, he was only met with an endless sea of hills of sand and a blazing sun above that gazed upon him mercilessly. There was no shade, cover or any refreshments that his eyes could see. The heat had turned his armor into an oven, forcing him to remove and abandon it and eventually the chainmail too, leaving only his tattered white shirt. He was drenched in sweat and soon his walking slowed to a crawl. There was sand in his boots and eyes and accompanied by an undying thirst, had created a near perfect hell for him. His throat was completely dry and no words could escape them.

This torturous ordeal had continued with no sign of an end. Artrix was now crawling at the mercy of the heat and dehydration. Brushing aside the sand, he kept moving forward in one direction. Now, only sheer force of will and his determination to join the League as a Champion had kept him alive and moving. He knew that Riven was giving him every bit of her support and hopes. He will not let her down. Back before, if he was still a god, this humiliation would've been the end of him but now he knows that there is always something to strive for, to achieve. A goal for him to reach despite all of these hardships, and for him, these goals was Riven, and his return from exile.

The sun has now moved down from its apex, slowly lowering towards the horizon but its unrelenting heat still lingered on. As Artrix stumbled, something of hope had caught the corner of his eyes. In a fair distance below the sand hill he was on lays what seemed to be wavering pond. The fresh water was accompanied by several palm trees. The lush colors of the tropical basin had contrasted the lifeless grain color of the vast deserts. His eyes gazed at it with a mixture of hope and despair.

_Another trick by the Summoners? Cursed sadists…_ Artrix thought. He feared that it would be like the tent again, and this time transporting him to a place even worse than this godforsaken desert. His mind was frail and weak from the abuse of the desert. He could no longer clearly reason and he was on the verge of collapse. Without thinking, he stepped forward but his wobbly legs caused him to tumble down the side of the hill, kicking up a trail of cloudy dust.

With several painful moans, he landed at the foot of the hill with a soft thud. He was now bathed in sand, inside his shirt, pants, hair and boots. Despite all of this, he had hoped at the very least that the prize of fresh water was up ahead. However, when he looked up, the pond had faded away into the mirage, leaving him but another cruel view of the unforgiving desert. This was yet another bash to his little strands of hope remaining, however with the little faith that he had left, he tightly grasped onto them and forced his beaten body forward.

The sun had finally set, vanishing into the horizon. Now instead of the inferno that day had brought, a chill matched by the very Freljords had struck Artrix. The only light that gave him the little guidance he had were the stars above. However, he was already lost to begin with. The cold had sent shivers into his spine as he shook uncontrollably. His teeth chattered as he attempted to wrap himself with his own arms. Now, he had regretted taking off his thick armor earlier.

Artrix's legs had already given up on him, as he desperately crawled forward. He was so thirsty that even opening his mouth was an impossible task. His consciousness slipped away, now leaving only but the tiniest strand of clarity within him. He only saw his sandy path ahead and Riven in the back of his mind, silently cheering him on. As the minutes passed, which to Artrix was an eternity, the final bits of his strength slipped from his grasp as he collapsed onto the ground. His eyes began to sew shut as he opening accepted his fate.

* * *

"Wake up mister! Wake up!" the voice of a youngling sounded.

Artrix's ears twitched as it grew louder and clearer. His mind slowly returned to him and his eyes opened. They were immediately met with an up close face of a curious boy who spotted bright, brown eyes and fair hair. Freckles had stippled his red cheeks and his lips were in the shape of a beaming smile.

"You are alive! "The boy exclaimed in delight, "Now I need to find the village elder. You stay right here mister."

With that, the boy hurried out of the hut. Artrix, who was more confused than ever, surveyed his surroundings. He found that he was in a small, circular hut with straws for a roof and roughly crafted stones for everything else. He was lying on a bed of hay which was surprisingly comfortable, albeit the occasional itches that it had caused.

The sounds of shuffling footsteps and a cane striking the ground filled the hut. At the entrance, which was mere a hanging piece of cloth was opened by an elderly woman and accompanied by the young boy. Instantly, a sense of wisdom seeped from her as her aged white hair was tied back and held up in an intricate decoration and she was adorned in fur. Every bit of her said spirituality as she limped and set aside her cane.

"You must be the one who fainted in the deserts," the woman began. "You are most fortunate that we had found you. If not, you would've perished long ago in the mercy of the Shurima Deserts."

Artrix was puzzled. He was in the Shurima Deserts? How could it be?

"I humbly thank you for saving my life, but, I was in north of the Great Divide before. How could I have ended up here?" Artrix asked. He was unsure if this was still part of his challenge or not, for everything seemed too real.

"Our people are the sand dwellers, we have been adapted to the graceful deserts for many generations now," the woman spoke, "yet you are not, you are foreign of these harsh lands."

The boy bartered in. He seemed to be glowing with life and joy. "That's right mister, you need to be more careful. And sandier."

"We do not know how you arrived here, but you can be certain that our hospitality will be utmost impeccable. Perhaps you would like to stay until you find your way home?"

"Are you not part of the challenges?" Artrix asked.

The woman was confused. "Challenges? There have not been any challenges to our indigenous people since our settlement. But, like I said, rest and enjoy your stay. If you require aid, then ask one of our scholars. Perhaps their magical talents can help you find your way home."

The woman then gently bowed, took her cane and exited from the help of the boy. Artrix was still trying to piece together everything. He then got up from his haystack and peered outside an opening in his hut. He found that he was in midst of a rudimentary village which was adapted to the harsh sands. More buildings constructed of simple clay and mud were scattered all over the place. Racks and wooden trays were littered about with the villagers tending to them. Everyone was dressed in animal hide and leather which must've been from a bison stock nearby. Around the corner he saw groups of children happily enjoying themselves in their own, creative games.

Artrix was about to exit the hut when he realized that he too was dressed in attire similar to the villagers. His sandy clothing and heavy boots from earlier had disappeared, only his belt, sword and scabbard had remained. He took his equipment and walked out in his refreshing sandals which allowed the gentle breeze to brush his toes. The village was buzzing with life and activities. Every person had their own job, or entertainment. As he took a moment to absorb all of this, the young boy suddenly returned to his side.

"Mister! Hey mister!" the boy said, tugging at his side. Artrix, who was slightly startled, looked down and saw the same boy from earlier.

"Hello there, what do you want?" Artrix said.

"You sword looks so, big, so brave!" the boy exclaimed with glee. He was eyeing Artrix's blade, and tugging at it which made him turn around to escape his grasp.

"That's a no touchy there, wouldn't want you to get hurt," Artrix said as if talking to an infant.

The boy's beaming expression seemed to fade for a second, which somewhat made Artrix felt a little guilty. Then, he realized that his lips were dry and was thirsty. He quickly glanced around for a water source but could not spot any.

"You are thirsty, aren't you mister?" the boy said.

"Yes, I am actually," Artrix said.

"I can bring you to some water! Follow me!"

Artrix agreed as he was led by the prancing boy who seemed delighted at being able to help this stranger. He jumped with bustling energy as they left the mass of people and into the outskirts of the village. There, only a few huts remained and single wooden stick had protruded from the sands ahead.

"Right there, let's go!" the boy said, tugging at Artrix's arm.

When they arrived, Artrix had expected something more. Yet, he was met with a mere stick, with no specialities on it whatsoever. For a second, he had thought where the water was but came up empty.

"Don't know how it works?" the boy probed, sensing Artrix's bafflement.

"I do not know how a mere piece of wood can get water," Artrix replied.

The boy's smile widened as he got to work. "Like this mister!"

The boy crouched beside the stick and pressed his ear on it as if listening to it speak. His earlier joyous expression was now replaced by a sense of deep focus. For a moment, all was silent when suddenly they boy shot up and kicked the stick as hard as he could. Then, eventually, trickles of water dripped down from the top of the stick which soon turned into small streams.

"Here we go mister! Drink up," the boy said, delighted at his success.

Artrix leaned close to the stick and cupped his hands under it, which gathered a pool of water as he thirstily gulped it. The water was cold, crisp and sweet and instantly washed away the dryness in his throat. He felt absolutely refreshed as a soothing chill coursed through his hot body.

"That's marvellous, how does it work?" Artrix asked.

"The sands of the Shurima Desert are super magical! Water flows underneath and this stick is set to draw it upwards. You have to listen to it, and when a gush flows, that's the time to kick!"

Artrix was amused by this young boy's intelligence and craftiness. His joyfulness was infectious as it caused a faint smile on Artrix's lips.

"You mister, you are one big stranger. There aren't many strangers around, that's why I am so happy. To see a new face,' the boy said.

"You know I have a name, and it's Artrix."

The boy leaped into the air, enchanted by learning his name.

"And I have one too, Artrix," the boy said, emphasizing his name, "It is Rithuso."

Artrix pondered at the name for a moment. "Rithuso it is."

Rithuso clapped his hands and began to run around Artrix with his arms behind him like an aircraft's wings. He imitated the sounds of the engines and continuously circled Artrix. When he saw no response from Artrix, he stopped with a frown on his face.

"Why are you not defending yourself? Artrix," Rithuso said.

"What?"

"I am attacking you, you should be defending youself!"

Artrix then realized that this was a game. He felt reluctant in playing it, but he felt that he could not refuse this boy who was bustling with energy. Besides, he knew that he had nothing to do except consulting those scholars the elder had told of him earlier. And that could come tomorrow.

"Alright, fine. Go ahead, resume your attack," Artrix said in a playful tone. Rithuso squealed in delight and began circling him again, this time making gunfire noises. Artrix got up and pretended to be a large monster, slowly trying to swipe at the moving plane. However, it could not for the combined fire and speed of the plane was too great for him, causing his demise and finally collapsing onto the sands.

"Defeated already? You must be a terrible monster Artrix," Rithuso said.

"I'm not a good monster, with my humblest apologies," Artrix jokingly said.

Soon, they resumed the game in different themes, and switching sides as the attacker and defenders. Without realizing it, night had already fast approached as their time waltzed by. The villagers gathered for their feast in the centre of the village as a massive fire built in the middle was slowly and deliciously roasting a massive bison. There was enough meat on it was everyone, and even for seconds.

The elders were all seated respectably in a long table set slightly above everyone else. The massive fire in the middle had lit up the whole village as everyone was seated around it. All the villagers knew each other well except for the newcomer. One of them had mentioned Artrix and called him up for a toast.

"Newcomer! Join us, we are most happy to have someone new here," a large, bearded man who resembled the tribe's hunter said, holding up his clayish grail.

Artrix had been given a grail too which was filled with an unknown alcohol, he had not drank any of it and didn't want too for he had wished for a clear mind tomorrow morning so that he could consult the scholars.

"I do not prefer a drink," Artrix said. The man looks upset and walked down to him.

"Come on, let's not ruin the atmosphere here. My friend, you are everyone's friend, and everyone wants you to have a nice drink, don't we all," the man said and looked around, who was met with approving nods.

"Well…"

"Let's give a hand to our newcomer, Artrix!"

With a sturdy gulp, Artrix downed the liquid in one go and tossed his empty grail onto the floor. A series of appraise and claps had sounded around the pit. A slight dizziness that coursed Artrix, but it was nothing compared to Gragas' drinks of near death.

"Another my friend?" the bearded man offered.

Artrix held his hand up in a gesture of rejection, which this time was kindly accepted by the man. The feast then resumed as Artrix returned to his seat. The bison was done and two large men with massive cleavers walked over to it and hacked off chunks of roasted meat and served it to everyone. As a gesture of kindness, Artrix the newcomer was first to receive the meat. Then it was the elders and finally the rest of the villagers.

Artrix bit into the juicy meat which was roasted to perfection, every bit of it exploded in delightful flavours in his mouth. He then took another bite when Rithuso appeared behind him.

"You like it?" he asked Artrix.

Artrix, who was surprised and nearly choked on the meat, coughed and then forcefully swallowed it.

"You need to stop creeping up on others, Rithuso," Artrix said.

"Everyone's used to it, except you I guess."

Artrix offered some of the meat to the boy, but he had already eaten his portions and was full. The rest of the feast was an arrangement of dances, entertainments and plays created at the last second in this joyous night. It was relaxing and Artrix found that he was enjoying every moment at it. Several times, he was called to the stage in which he had embarrassed himself in his attempts at singing and dancing. However, none of it mattered as everyone had their fun and laughs. The night had ended with the feast, Artrix helped part of the clean-up before retiring to his hut which was the same as the earlier one.

As he lay in his hay bed, thoughts raced through his mind. Will he ever be able to return to the Institute? Will he be able to see Riven again? He had cringed at the mere thought at losing her, but most importantly, abandoning her. He couldn't even bare to think what she would've felt if he had just vanished, disappeared from her. However, the most perplexing thought of all was what were the Summoners doing. Had they sent him here on purpose, or perhaps there was an accident involving him being teleported to the middle of a desert, and nearly dying.

Artrix had decided that he needed his rest for tomorrow and forced the thoughts out of his mind and shutting his eyes. Now, only the crackling sounds of a few fires of lanterns outside had echoed quietly in his hut.

* * *

The morning felt the same as yesterdays; the villagers were at their usual business again and the sounds of life buzzed vivaciously. However, there was no sign of Rithuso this time. Artrix asked a few of the villagers for directions to the scholars who were housed in an Arcanium, studying the art of magic and the Shurima Desert.

The Arcanium was yet another clayish hut, this time however it was easily several times that of his own. Asides of the size, there were no other indications that it was a place of magic and studies. He entered the hut and found rows of stone shelves which housed dusty books of all variety. Busy scholars were studying and examining all sorts of scrolls, books and interesting trinkets they had uncovered in the sands. In some way, this hut felt similar to the Grand Library in Ionia, except on a much smaller scale.

Up ahead, a relatively young scholar who had glasses with cracked lens and bent frames was placing a few books back into the shelves. He was too short for the high cases, forcing him to uncomfortably tiptoe to barely slide the books back into place. Seeming him in stress, Artrix rushed over and aided him by using his tall stature to place them back in.

The scholar was surprised. "Oh, you are that newcomer, uh…. Artrix, right, that's the name. Thanks for the help."

"My pleasure. This is the Arcanium am I correct?" Artrix asked.

The eager scholar nodded as if anticipating Artrix's arrival.

"I have been informed that you wish to consult with our magic in hopes of returning home."

Artrix's hope returned, partially due to the enthusiasm that the scholar was showing.

"But….. We haven't found much information on it yet. It is truly a peculiar case you have. Disappearing in a place and suddenly reappearing here, none of us have ever heard of such curiosity."

Artrix sighed deeply, now wondering if he could ever return.

"However, we still have many books and resources we have yet to use. Perhaps you would like to stay and study for a while, in hopes of finding the answer?"

"I suppose I should, thank you for your efforts," Artrix said. The scholar bowed and returned to his duties of maintaining the Arcanium. Artrix walked over to a random shelf and began his selection of books and scrolls. Many of them were in unreadable Shuriman language while some has decayed to a point beyond recognition. Compared to the Grand Library, this Arcanium was very, poorly managed. But then again, it is impressive enough already to a tribe a sand people to even possess an Arcanium.

Just as Artrix started shuffling through the books, an ear shattering clash followed by shrill screams outside had ringed in the Arcanium.

"Sand Bandits, run!"


	12. Strength

**Lol sorry for the late update again, was trying to get to plat. Anyways, I should post more frequently from now on.**

Chapter 12

"Sand Bandits, flee!" the bloodcurdling voices outside of the Arcanium screamed. The scholars inside ducked for cover and fled in panic, leaving a scene of chaos and books everywhere.

Artrix instinctively readied his weapon and treaded outside to survey the situation. Upon exiting the building, he was met with a nightmarish sight. Mutilated bodies of the innocent villagers slaughtered like pigs littered and stained the once peaceful sands. The clay huts and straw constructs have already burned down along with the rest of the village. Some of them still held trapped families whether as the final blaze consumed them. Artrix could hear the screams, the horrors and the false yet comforting final words of the parents to frightened children.

Crusading the desolated village were horsemen wrapped in light, sandy cloths and wielding wicked looking scimitars. Their faces were concealed, giving them a savage uniform identity. They all looked alike, as if they were from some construct of a mad scientist's lab. To Artrix however, they were now his enemies. As they charged forward, they would bring their sharp edges down and cut down anyone unfortunate enough to be in their path of murder.

Surveying left and right, Artrix attempted to assess the damage on the ruined village. The Sand Bandits had already crushed what little defense the village had. The basic clubs and spears of the huntsmen were no match for the honed scimitars and the trained warriors, yet the villagers still fought on futilely yet valiantly. The women and the infants were hidden while the adult huntsmen and along with some boys who could hold up a blade were the village's only defenses. Some of the boys were as young if not younger than Rithuso.

"Master Artrix!" one of the bloodied huntsmen came to him. He was the same man who offered Artrix a drink last night. "The Sand Bandits are slaughtering our people, we need help!"

The man's blade was rusted and dull, clearly not designed for combat yet it was still stained with the crimson of the bandits he despised.

Artrix's combat skills and experience as once a god of war had heightened his senses. "How many of them are there? How many casualties of us?"

The man was clueless and in slight shock. All he thought of was savagely striking anyone down who threatened his people.

In the outskirts of the burning village, a bolstering commanding voice could be heard. "Round them up! Kill all the men and leave the women and children."

More and more of the dreaded raiders entered and intensified their pillaging. The once peaceful village was now a bloody battlefield of carcasses, charred bodies and destroyed huts.

"Come on, we need to find the survivors and gather them into a strong point!" Artrix said to the shaking man. However, his eyes were frozen with ferocity and hatred, unable to cooperate like a disciplined soldier does. Artrix grabbed onto the man's shoulders and gave him a good shake to clear him up.

"Listen, if we don't work together and survive, then this village is done, do you hear me? Do you want your village to be destroyed?" Artrix said. That had gained the man's attention as he weakly but obediently nodded.

Both of them with their blades drawn and treaded through the sanguine sands. They headed for the village hall where suspected where all the elders and survivors had gathered. The large, singular clay building was situated at the top of a small hill. It overlooked the whole of the village with a regal demeanour, mostly stemming from its distinct house-shaped and proper construct instead of the other rudimentary huts and straw buildings. Surrounding the village hall was a now broken fence which had served only as a way to block off cattle and bison, not savage marauders.

As they ran towards the foot of the hill, Artrix sensed the tingling wind of an incoming scimitar behind his neck. With lightning speed and instincts, he dropped to his knees and felt the thundering horse and rider sweep past, missing Artrix by an inch. The bandit turned around as his horse neighed, signalling another charge.

"Go on, get to the hall safely, I will deal with them here," Artrix ordered.

"But-"

"Now!"

The man obeyed and weary climbed the hill and to the village hall. The bandit paid no attention to the escaped huntsman but instead gazed intensely at Artrix. He knew that sooner or later, the hall would've been razed to the ground, along with its inhabitants. The bandit readied himself to take on Artrix who seemed like a threat.

"Come forth, I challenge you," Artrix smugly taunted. He flourished his blade and aimed at straight at the bandit's heart. The man's mask had concealed any emotions, leaving only the sets of his piercing eyes. A tense silence screamed between the two as both of them observed each other intently and with great caution.

A brief wind brushed through this standoff as the ambient noises of the background slaughter clashed on. Artrix gripped his blade and buckled his knees while the bandit raised his scimitar high above his head. In the blink of an eye, the bandit whipped his ride forward, kicking up a small dust storm. The very grounds which stood firm even against the harshest magical storms of Shurima had quaked and thundered under the hoofs of this bloodthirsty bandit. Artrix stood courageously and with the knowledge of combat superiority. In those few moments just mere seconds ago, he had already observed and understood every bit of the bandit's form, structure, approximate strength and speed.

With just a fraction of a second before their blades and will connected, Artrix dashed onto his knees and held out his blade to his side, causing the horse's own momentum to cut deep into its flesh and bones. Artrix then finished it with a smooth roll away and looked at his own sword. It was stained with the blood of the bandit's ride as it neighed and danced controllably and finally collapsed which sent the bandit tumbling onto the ground. Without the advantage of a charging horse, the bandit was now on equal footing with Artrix, forced into a swordfight with his opponent.

"Why do you come to this peaceful village and destroy everything?" Artrix said with a tint of disgust and hatred in his voice.

The two began circling the field as the emotionlessness of the bandit continued to tear at Artrix.

"Why do you discard life so easily? What gives you the ability to murder these people? Just because they are do not wield powerful scimitars and fight, does not make them weak," Artrix continued, "They have settled and survived the deserts for generations, they are strong. But you, you petty bandits just pillage and thrive off others. If you think you are strong in these sands, then you are wrong."

Yet, the cold mask still hides any expressions that the bandits may have. Artrix knew his words were meaningless to his foe.

"Very well, consider it an honor to fall by my blade."

They then dashed forward at each other and began their duel of steel. The violent clashing of their blades melded into the chaotic ambient noises. To Artrix's surprise, his opponent's skill was much more proficient than he had expected. Each time Artrix would strike, it would be parried and blocked, followed by a swift and deadly counter strike. The flow of this battle was exceptionally strange and unnatural to Artrix, it was unlike the duality that he had with Riven or any other sword masters. It felt to him as if almost artificial, like he is not even fighting a man but a soulless being programmed to respond and attack with inhuman precision. Artrix felt like he was duelling a sentient mirror, unable to strike once through its perfect defense. Suddenly and completely unexpected, the bandit thrust an attack from an impossible angle. Artrix leaned back, dodging the slice just barely. It had nicked the side of his face, causing trickle of blood to spill down the side.

Artrix began breathing heavily, as evident from the brutal battle. Yet the bandit had remained completely still, calm and void of any emotions. It was as if it was waiting for another strike, another duel. Gathering all his wit and strength, Artrix charged forward again which was closely mirrored by the bandit. Their steely blades met once again yet the results were the same. Artrix felt invaded, as the bandit's resemblance became closer and closer to his. The exact same movements, power and strength were being mirrored and used against him. Soon, it had felt like he was battling a tireless version of himself. Again, at an utmost unexpected moment, another strike from nowhere forced Artrix off and narrowly escape being cut down.

Thoughts and ideas rushed through Artrix's mind. Now, he was certain that this adversary of his was no mere bandit. It was all too peculiar, how he was able to almost become like him in battle. Artrix then hatched an idea and quickly formulated a risky plan. He took a deep breath to sooth his aching lungs and wiped off the dried blood on the side of his face. He readied his sword and began another charge.

As he had expected, the bandit did exactly the same thing. However, this time, mere moments before their blades met, Artrix pulled an astonishing move. He threw his sword into the arm and caught it with his left arm. Artrix knew one thing from all his training with Riven and it's that despite no matter how powerful a warrior is that he will always have a weak spot. For Artrix, it was his left. He could not fight anywhere as well as his regular side. The bandit saw this and as Artrix had suspected, did the same thing. However, the bandit also seemed to be weaker on the left, as same as Artrix. Now they were on an equal footing as they are both forced to traverse uncomfortable territory.

The ensuing fight was all but unnatural for Artrix, yet he felt this time he had a chance. The bandit's wobbling techniques were matched by Artrix. This time, it was the first person to make a mistake that will decide the victor and the dead. Several times, Artrix would narrowly dodge his death and the same for the bandit.

Despite how uncomfortable duelling with his left is, he forced on. He knew for one that the bandit did not have his same will and fearlessness. He forced strikes and techniques, not knowing if they would hit or not unlike his right side. Soon, Artrix found an opening, and he struck. His foe did not make one sound as he collapsed onto the sands with a thud. A pool of blood slowly seeped from the body. Artrix, somewhat triumphant of his victory inside, switched his sword back to a more agreeable position and climbed the hills to the village hall.

The building was still a safe haven, but not for long. It was one of the last to fall and where most of the survivors, unable and elders are holding up. It was their final stand.

"Open the door, it's Artrix!" He knocked on the weakly reinforced wooden gates. They had which trembled even at the slight knocks.

The gates slowly creaked open, revealing inside a huddled group of frightened villagers and some of the last, able-bodied huntsmen who was willing to sacrifice their lives for the villagers. Children wrapped in rugged blankets were whimpering in the cradle of their mother's arm. Most of them will never see their father alive ever again who had died valiantly against the dreaded crusade of the bandits. The elders were in the back of the hall and grouped in circle. They had remained calm as the sands themselves and gave out comforting final words to those who seek them. Artrix spotted the woman who he had met just yesterday in his hut. He quickly and carefully treaded over the villagers to the elder's group.

"My friend Artrix, I am so sorry that a newcomer had to be given this. We had been at peace for generations now, yet we had always feared this day and it finally came," the elder spoke to Artrix.

Artrix was surprised at how all faith and hope had already been given up.

"You are surrendering already? Think of all these lives that will be slaughtered," Artrix said, pointing to the huddled villagers.

The elder shook her head not in despair but acceptance. "We knew this day would come, but we never had what it took to stop it."

"We can defend, we must. Even if against impossible odds, we must try the best !"

"Why waste more time and effort to avoid the inevitable?"

Artrix glanced around at the defeated villagers, they needed motivation. He raised his sword high above his head as a beacon for those lost in despair.

"Listen! People of this village!" Artrix said with pride with his weapon high. The villagers turned their tired gazes at this eculair warrior, a warrior who refused to give up even in the face of the end.

"Why do you sit idle? Why do you not defend?"

One of the huntsmen looked up and sighed. "There is nothing we can do, they have already burned our village to the grounds, murdered our people. What left is there to defend?"

"Look around you, what do you see? Do you want to see their blood spilled, or your enemies? Are you so willing to give up without even trying? Don't you want to protect your village?" Artrix continued.

Another man stood up, slightly affected by Artrix's sudden indomitable spirit. "But what are we to, we are all dead either way."

"We will be dead if we do not act. If we are to die, will we not at least give it a chance and go down fighting? In hopes that we had done our best to protect our loved ones…" Artrix said. Suddenly, Riven flashed through his mind. Tried their best to protect their loved ones, he said. Yet, the fact that he may never see her again did not deter him, in fact it had given him resolve. He knew that even if he was to be lost, at the very least he had done everything he could, with every strand of strength he had. Now he understood his father's words.What was true strength? It was the question that had bugged him for his whole life, the question that had caused his exile. Now he sees what it is.

From the defeated crowd, a single voice stood out. Artrix recognized it.

"The mister is right, if we don't try, then how will we even have the chance of protecting everyone?" Rithuso said.

The villagers turned their heads at the surprisingly brave young boy. Artrix was glad to see a familiar face, and that he was safe.

"I do see…" an experienced huntsman said. He then sat up and acted as the leader of the remaining man who could defend. "The newcomer's words are wise. If we are to die, then we will die fighting and protecting our loved ones. Men!"

The commanding voice of the huntsmen seemingly and instantly motivated the men, causing them to rise to their feet and raising their hatchets and dull blades. A growing chatter which soon escalated to roars of morale and determination thundered in the hall. The men were preparing themselves for final battle of glory and death and to defend to till their very last breaths their loved ones. Many of them were now bidding their farewells to their families as tears and sobs filled the room.

Rithuso walked over to Artrix and beamed.

"Are you not afraid?" Artrix asked the boy.

"There is thing I learned from all the elder talks and it's that there is always hope, no matter how slim," Rithuso brightly replied. Artrix was surprised by this young boy's determination. He felt like it was like something Riven would say, something she would do.

Artrix patted Rithuso on the shoulders. The boy then pulled out a short blade from a scabbard hanging behind him, indicating that he will also fight.

Regularly, any sane person would stop a young boy to join in a battle to the death, yet Artrix did not. He saw the fire in the boy, and his passion.

"Perhaps you should say farewell to your family," Artrix said.

Rithuso shrugged, examining his blade.

"They died long ago in a sandstorm, I've grown up all these years myself. I know I can handle it," Rithuso said without a single hindrance to his cheer.

Artrix was astonished at Rithuso, this boy may look weak but inside, he was stronger than any god.

Outside, the sounds of the approaching bandits were closing in on the hall. The lead huntsmen had bid farewells to his fellow villagers and men before turning to Artrix. He extended his rugged hands at Artrix as a gesture of goodwill. Artrix accepted it with a firm grasp and a shake.

"Newcomer, you may not have known our people for long but I can tell you we are proud, and strong. And I would like to give you my thanks, on bringing us to our feet until at the end," he said.

"And I you," Artrix replied.

"If you have any loved ones, then remember them and remember them well for we shall find peace once this is over," the leader said. A final memory of Riven flashed through his mind before he cleared his head and readied for battle. The leader then turned one last time to his men who were now waiting eagerly behind him.

"To the everlasting sands of Shurima, and peace thereafter, charge!"

They then burst out of the gates where they were met with a ring of surprised bandits. They had been briefly thrown off-guard at this unexpected assault and initially several of them were struck down by the momentum of the fearless villagers. Artrix saw Rithuso to his side who gave out an immature but powerful war cry before following his elders into the fray. Artrix had kept his speed and momentum and plunged his blade downhill through several bandits. With ease, he was able to effortlessly cut down more and more men before he had stopped at a concentrated mass of bandits.

At the foot of the hill, Artrix saw almost an army of men surrounding the hall. The rest of the village had already been razed and burned to charred bits. Fearlessly like the rest of the villagers, Artrix heroically and flew into what seemed to be suicide. It looked like as if he had flung himself into a sea of sharks yet he was able to ferociously strike down bandits after bandits. He swung wildly and partially forgoing technique, he caused the dead bandits to pile up. Yet no matter how many he had killed, there was always more. And with the uniform masks that the bandits, it felt like they were immortal.

Outnumbered twenty to one, despite the villagers and Artrix's best efforts, they began to fall. Slowly, the size of the villagers dwindled yet their courage did not. As more of them fell, their final resolves became stronger and stronger. Artrix, Rithuso and the lead huntsmen were the last few to remain and completely encircled in front of the hall. The sands were now soaked and blooded with the bodies of both sides.

"Newcomer, may you find peace in the afterlife," the leader said.

"May Heaven guide you," Artrix said as the leader nodded his head in approval. He smiled, hoping that he had had at least one last mug of ale before he charged into the bandit ranks along with Rithuso.

As Artrix began to follow, a blinding blue light engulfed the field, throwing everyone off their feet. Suddenly, a wide portal ripped open in a slight distance from where they are as a familiar figure appeared in it.


	13. Lies

Chapter 13

Through the portal High Councillor Vessaria peered out. A sense of urgency had echoed from her and the portal as the momentarily stunned bandits slowly regained balance and their viciousness. Artrix was too surprised to see such unexpected appearance.

"Artrix, you must leave now!" Vessaria exclaimed, "This portal cannot hold on much longer!"

At the bottom of the hill, the bandits reformed and renewed their assault. Their cries for blood and death was earthshattering as the sea of marauders began to sweep up the hills.

"I do not understand, what is the meaning of this?" Artrix demanded. Rithuso stood tightly to his side.

"There was a mistake back at the institute, you were teleported here unwillingly. Now, you must leave and return to us before our magic expires and then you will be trapped in the Shurimas forever."

At the very instant, Artrix had felt a split right down to his very soul. The sounds of the oncoming bandits as well the sounds of battle seemed to have drowned out, leaving him in a slight state of confusion. Time seemed to slow as his mind worked for a decision, one that he could not make. At the sign of an urging Vessaria, he glanced to his bloodied sword and then to Rithuso who stood as valiant as ever. He then turned back and saw the sea of bandits rushing towards them. He had mere seconds to make his decision, one that would course his life.

The thought of losing Riven pained him. It was as if a thorn had pierced his heart. Yet he could no leave, he had made a promise to Rithuso, to his people. Yet if he had returned, it would've been as long nothing had ever happened. Artrix thought now what was more important to him. His promise, pride and most of all determination or Riven and all else. He lowered his head so that the blazing suns created a shadow on his face as he was entrenched in deep ponder.

Artrix felt almost morbid at the choices he had to make. Yet he had made it, despite the agony of the mind he had torn through. He knew Riven would've done the same. He knew they were warriors at heart.

"Vessaria, tell her… Tell Riven I'm sorry," Artrix said. "I must remain to defend these people."

The High Councillor gave out an accepting yet surprising expression. She quickly gave one last glance at the desecrated village and the bandits who were now almost metres from the village hall.

"Then you better not regret your choice."

Artrix looked to Rithuso whose eyes met his with great dignity and fearlessness.

"This is a choice I will regret, Vessaria, but it is also a choice that I will take."

The Councillor gave out a final nod before retreating back to the portal and began to close it. "Then I will give to the Champion Riven your last words of apology."

With that, the portal vanished into thin air. Artrix quickly cleared his mind of any last thoughts that straggled. His clouded judgement now became clear in the face of death as he held his blade high into the air as an act of defiance.

"Perhaps we shall meet again," Artrix said to Rithuso, almost jokingly.

"Same to you, mister Artrix."

Artrix let out a true roar of bravery and absolute fearlessness. His eyes gave out not a single sign of regret but of pure, burning passion as he charged into the innumerable ranks of the sand bandits. He swung his sword left and right with wild ferocity. Like a crazed yet dignified lion, he had struck deep into his foes that fell by the dozens. Yet it was not without a cost as Artrix felt the cold sharp steel eat into his flesh at every angle. His legs, back, arms and chest were all smeared in a crimson that drained his life away slowly. Yet, Artrix did not give a single sign of relent as he continued to take down more and more of the bandits in hope that the villagers may even have the slightest chance of survival.

Artrix heaved his blade around and temporary drove the crowd back. The sands were now mixed with blood of his own and his defeated foes. A rough estimation of around 20 bandits dead had flashed through his weary mind. The amount of blood lost was taking a toll on his body. Even if his will was unbreakable, his body wasn't.

"Is this all you've got? I can take… All of you!" Artrix taunted. His steps staggered as he glanced left and right, waiting for the final onslaught. Any regular being would've fallen to their death by now but not Artrix, it was the sheer determination and force of will that had kept him going. He recalled back to when he saw Riven's match for the first time. He was awed by her, at the time he did not understand how a mere mortal could've gone through so much. How could one weakly being been able to tolerate such agony and pain and still press on. Now, he understood the reason.

_I'm sorry Riven, I could not be there for you, but I will remember all that you've taught me. I was an arrogant fool, but at least I didn't die one, _Artrix thought in some slim hopes that this telepathic message could've gotten to her.

All of his sense dulled now as he was nearly completely exsanguinated. His sight fuzzed, his touch numbed, and his mind began to doze off. The agony that seared his body was now slowly being muffled by his failing mind. Even sounds became incoherent noises that slowly died off. His breaths were heavy and blood trickled down his torn jaws and lips. He glanced around but could not see the small stature of Rithuso through the tight pack of bandits. With the final strands of strength that he had managed to grasp onto he lifted his blade to face his foes one last time.

_Thank you Riven…_

Artrix let out an inhumanly powerful roar that shook the bandits who had all but expected him to collapse by now. Throwing away all knowledge of battle and swordsmanship, he charged onward into the waiting crowd. His blade which was powered by impossible strengths of determination had found its way into the heart of his first victim. Immediately, Artrix felt two sharp objects burrow deep into the torn flesh of his abdomen. His breaths were ripped from him as he coughed a spray of blood. He clenched his red teeth and swung his blade at another bandit, severing his head. At that instance, more and more swords plunged into him as the shock of agony completely shut down his body. He tried to resist one last time, just one last time but he knew it was finally over. His body could take no more.

"You… should be… ashamed… that it took this many… to end one life," Artrix defiantly breathed his final words as he collapsed onto the sands. A cloak of blackness began to skew his vision and slowly spread as his life drifted from him. The pain of his many cuts was now nothing more than a comforting numbness. He felt the shuffling sands of the bandits footsteps march on, leaving the dying Artrix behind.

As his eyes closed, a blinding flash of light appeared before Artrix. In this strange sense, he floated through space and time but could feel nothing. All his 5 sense seemed to have died yet there was still this urge somewhere within him. Suddenly, Riven appeared before him as the world began to become reconstructed into a place all too familiar to him. Heaven.

His sense returned in a fuzzy state but his mind was still clear. He knew this wasn't real.

"Artrix, it is over," Riven said. However, this was not her voice. It was an imposter merely using her image to their cruelty.

"What is this? If I am dead, then do not play any games, I am ready to accept my fate."

"Riven" smiled and seductively slithered around Artrix. This was a complete contrast to the woman he loved.

"Who are you," Artrix demanded.

"I guess there is no point in such children's games," her body then began to swirl in malevolent purple energies. The image of Riven dissipated and was replaced by the Fallen Angel.

"Morgana? What is this, I-" Artrix quickly asked but a finger to his lips shushed him.

"I know you want to know, and I will tell you but now is not the time or place. Follow me," Morgana said. He then hurried from their location and headed for a dense forest which was situated upon the high clouds of Heaven. There, no one could've ever found them as they entered the thick cluster of golden trees. Indeed, they were all completely constructed of pure gold, Other than that, it had resembled any forests upon Runeterra.

They soon found a shade under the protection of a massive golden oak. Once there, Morgana checked left and right before facing the inquisitive Artrix.

"Right now, we are inside your mind. You were never in Shurima, this is all a part of Vessaria's plans," Morgana said.

Artrix felt sceptical, everything he had seen so far had been extremely unbelievable.

"How do I know you are not just a part of it?"

Morgana sighed and began a long and detailed explanation.

"Vessaria had been obsessed with knowing who you are and so she designed this. In this world, if you die, the Summoners could then break through your conscious barrier and peer into your soul. I'm here because I knew what she was doing, and I'm doing everything to stop it."

Artrix was doubtful but he continued to listen.

"As we speak, the Summoners are digging through your head. They do not know I'm here yet, and we need to get you out quick."

"Once I awake in Runeterra, will they not suspect me?"

Morgana gave a smug smile and lifted her tainted arms. Pulsing dark magic emanated from them as a purple and seemingly transparent hexagonal shield barricaded Artrix.

"Black Shield, powerful enough to deter Summoner magic. With that, we can easily block their attempts and fill them with false lies. Say, how would you like to be a Noxian? After all, you know who is also Noxian too."

Artrix knew she was referring to Riven. He had thought about it and suddenly realized that he had never given it much of a serious decision. Riven had already opened up to him completely as to her identity, her beliefs and truths yet he had never told her of his origin. To him, it was unfair yet Riven had never asked. She did not care who he was, only who he is.

"You never told her did you?" Morgana asked.

Artrix shook his head. "I think I should though."

"Whatever you want, just not now. Actually, the less people who knows about your true identity the better. There's a lot of… stuff going on in Heaven."

Artrix looked up and suddenly remembered the chaos in his home.

"What is going on, please tell."

Morgana looked at him with uncertainty. "It's terrible news, after I've been there I had to leave in just a few days."

Artrix grabbed her shoulders and shook her for answers. Morgana loosened his grip and held out her hands in slight annoyance.

"Alright, alright, stop," Morgana began. "Your uncle, Othrius has taken your father's throne. The nobles are bowing to him one by one and the other gods don't dare do a damn thing."

Artrix stared in disbelief. The fact that his uncle was a treacherous being had always lingered in the back of his head yet he had never thought that this day would truly come.

"But is my father alright?"

"I don't know, but I can tell you one thing. His rules are evil, a tyranny. He is persecuting and eradicating anyone who he thinks is opposition. Yet on the surface, he's a just king who wants the best for Heaven. He is gaining more and more favours, even…"

Morgana stopped her words midsentence as if a painful thought had struck her.

"Even what?"

Morgana looked at Artrix with a deep sadness in her eyes, something that Artrix had almost never seen from the Fallen Angel. "Kayle, has returned and joined him. She serves the new king Artrix, do you not understand? Everything is in balance now, the whole universe could be in danger with Othrius around."

"Is there no one to stop him? Not a single group to resist his tyranny?"

"There is one final group led by General Amethus, and his son Luthers. But even they are in great danger for what is to come," Morgana said.

Artrix knew who Luthers was. He was an angel, the son of the great general and his childhood friend. He had not spoken to him for years as he recalled. Ever since Artrix began his path of destruction, Luthers had distant himself from him. He had once told Artrix that he needed to stop before it's too late but Artrix thought of him the same as his father. Now, he knew he was a true friend.

"Kayle now acts as Othrius' personal guard, so getting to him is nigh-impossible," Morgana said.

"But we need to-"Just as Artrix began, the scenery around him began to rip and tear. The very fabric of space was being torn apart as if an outside force was attempting to peer into it.

"The Summoners are breaking through, quick, you must leave before they find out this piece of your mind. Remember Artrix, trust no one now as the eyes of Othrius scouts the lands. You are now a Noxian, that is what you will tell the Summoners. I will not be here, but if you must find me, find the fifth star of the night and whisper my name."

Morgana then placed her gentle hands on Artrix's chest as everything around him began to collapse. Suddenly, a pulse of magic exploded from the point of contact as everything shattered, leaving him in pitch blackness again. Then, a point of light appeared up ahead. It seemed as if it was inviting Artrix to it, which he then did. It grew brighter and bigger as he got closer and soon it engulfed all of his vision. Then, as quickly as it had expanded it had vanished.

A feeling of softness burrowed around him as he then quickly recognized this feeling. It was the dreaded tent from the savannah. He crawled out and found the embrace of daylight and that everything had been exactly the same. The camp was untouched expect for the fire of the pit which had died down now. Suddenly, three purple robed figures teleported into existence in front of him. One of them was Vessaria.

"Congratulations, Artrix of Noxus, you have completed our trials even through the most difficult of pains and burdens and decisions, you have succeeded. You are now a candidate for championship of the League and your judgement shall commence tomorrow," Vessaria announced with a satisfied smile on her face. Artrix knew that this was because of her thinking in triumph that she had finally unravelled this mysterious being. Now, Artrix was officially an exiled Noxian, much like Riven in the League records.

With a flash, everything about of the savannah had disappeared and Artrix found himself to be alone in a small, compact carpeted room with a single couch and a large viewing orb in the middle. The door to the room that slowly opened as Exile stepped in. She seemed to have carried a gravely solemn mood as she bowed her head.

"Riven… I'm so sorry, I-" Artrix had expected some sort of anger from her but was thoroughly surprised to be met with a sincere hug from her.

"You idiot, why didn't you tell me?" Riven asked. Artrix was about to answer when he noticed a very light droplet of tear slipping from the corner of her eye.

"Tell you what?"

Riven held even tighter onto him as if she was never willing to let him go ever again.

"That you were a Noxian, why did you hide it from me?"

Artrix then suddenly remembered what Morgana had done. Now, everyone on Valoran would think of him and his homeland to be Noxus. He was about to repel the lie as he could not bear to hide the truth from Riven any longer but he recalled to Morgana's words. Heaven was in shambles and he needed to keep this false identity for the time being. He apologized to Riven inside his heart and silent promised that this shall be the last time he would ever lie to her.

"I… I didn't want you to worry for me," Artrix replied.

Riven released Artrix and wiped the tear off her eye. "You are so silly, why would I ever worry? If you had felt this would've been a burden for me, it will not be. I had promised to you that I will be with you through the end didn't I?"

Artrix sighed and forced himself to continue with the lies. "I know…"

"When I saw you at Shurima, I thought you would never return. We did not know that it was but a part of Vessaria's tricks. I saw what you did Artrix, I think you've changed for the better. I think you found the value of strength now," Riven said.

"I'm sorry I had to make you upset," Artrix said, this time with a sincerity to his heart.

Riven smiled and shook her head. "I was sad that you might never return, but I'm also happy at the fact that you've learned Artrix. You are to become a champion now."

Artrix could feel the cheer in her voice. He knew that Riven had done all she could and worked hard day and night to accomplish their goals together. She said that it was no trouble yet she herself had hidden all of it away. Each second Artrix felt worse and filled with guilt for lying to her, but he had then reminded himself for the greater good of all, including Riven he must.

In this moment of reconciliation, Artrix saw Riven's heart beat with joy. Her face cheered with a slight blush and her features now showing the hidden girl underneath the mess of a beaten but determined warrior. He saw who Riven really was, and that she did have a soft, weaker side. Only when near Artrix did she feel comfortable showing it. Suddenly, the door slammed open and Vi, followed by Caitlyn and Jayce tumbled in onto the carpet floor. They had to eavesdropping on the whole conversation. At an instant, Riven returned to the battle-scarred warrior.

"I told you not to lean on me, dumbass!" Vi said to Jayce.

"If it were not for your weight, the door would've perfectly sustained us," Jayce retorted.

Caitlyn quickly rushed back to her feet and brushed herself off. He then saw the glaring gazes of the two and cleared her throat.

"I was only dragged into this, it is not my fault," Caitlyn quickly said.

"Were you three listening on us?!" Riven demanded.

Vi and Jayce looked at each other and back. They were unsure who should speak first. Then, Jayce took a breath and tried to make his best, most charismatic smile ever.

"Well Riven, other than the fact that Artrix was once a Noxian, there wasn't anything that we didn't know," Jayce attempted to reason.

Then, Vi butted in and made things worse. "Yea, it's not like we weren't used to your mushiness when you are around him Whitey."

Jayce palmed his face and muttered at Vi's obliviousness.

Riven's face flushed red in both embarrassment and anger. "Get out, now!"

Jayce helped Vi up as the three slowly backed away. The moment Vi exited the room, she sprinted down the hallway and was followed by Jayce.

"I will pay for our next lunch!" Caitlyn said as she escaped he wrath of Riven just in time. With the three Piltoverans gone, Riven calmed down and sighed.

"Sometimes, they just get on my nerves," Riven said, shaking her head.

Artrix however, had enjoyed the lively company of them and had grown used to their remarks. "I think they are alright, just need to cheer up Riven. No need to be this upset."

Riven spun her heel and planted a finger on Artrix's chest. "And I think you need to be more assertive. I think I liked the side of you when you didn't just let anyone talk bad about you back then better."

Artrix smiled. "Maybe I should."

"Well, you should get some rest. Your judgement is tomorrow and soon, you will officially become a champion," Riven suggested.

The two then left the room and began to tread back to their dorms. Riven's old area had been completed and they now live in a slightly bigger yet nearly identical room as its Ionian counterpart. It was bland and void of any decors, but to Riven blandness was the greatest decoration. And Artrix just didn't care.

* * *

Inside the Summoner chambers, Vessaria looked at a file containing Artrix. It had now been updated and recorded his supposed Noxian descent.

"Nothing escapes our eyes eh Councillor?" one of the Summoner remarked.

Vessaria held her hands behind her back and looked onto a large screen which had now replayed Artrix's journey in the Savannah. She grinned smugly and summoned the screen to shut off.

"Of course, now get back to work," she then left the chamber as the busy Summoners continued whatever they were doing.

* * *

Luthers, the Angel quickly sprinted down the pathway constructed of clouds and checked if he was being followed. Soon, he reached a secret hideout which was completely naked to their eye and he entered with great caution. Inside was empty and void of any life except for a whirling portal that had just been recently started. There stood in front of it was Amethus.

"Father, I came as fast as I could, what is it that you require of me?" Luthers huffed, still breathless form his run.

Amethus had a heavy cape and a hood that shadowed his face. He turned to his son and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"I'm going to find Artrix."

Luthers' young and naïve face was thoroughly surprised at his father's decisions. At the mentioning of his childhood friend, he was both delighted and fearful at the same time. He knew that Othrius' eye had scoured Heaven. Now as they speak, they face the great danger of execution.

"But father, the king will…"

"He will not know, at least not yet. When I leave, promise me that the resistance group will stay intact and strong. Remember Luthers, who the true king is."

Luthers reluctantly nodded as his father turned and entered the portal. His body vanished and the portal had quickly consumed him and disappeared, leaving behind not a single piece of evidence.

"Artrix… I hope you can put an end to all this madness,' Luthers muttered to himself before exiting the area.


	14. SPECIAL - Story 2 Preview

Wrath of the Shadow Isles

Preview/Introduction:

The champions that hail from the shadow isles have always been a mystery, an enigma. Yet, a sense of deceit and dread had lingered around them, spelling out inevitable doom and chaos. As he time passes, the day comes closer when their plans becomes fully unleashed. Their might will consume all of Valoran and eventually the entirety of Runeterra. It is up to the champions and Summoners of the League to stop them when the day comes. When the day comes…

**This is the idea for my second story, and it will come out after Doublet of the Exile is completed. I have decided that (for now) that Artrix and Riven will not return as the protagonist (But that doesn't mean they won't return!) So stay tuned and until next time.**


	15. Artrix's Judgement

Chapter 14

The new day was young and still fresh with the sweet scent of morning dew. The cheery chirping of the numerous avian species of Valoran had filled the air with delight. The clouds of night had all but drifted away into the horizon, leaving a canvas of bright blue covering the dome of Runeterra. The sun itself too was just awaking, slowly but surely creeping into the clear skies. Today was also Artrix's judgement. Despite the queer atmosphere and Riven's assurances, a deep sense of nervousness still festered inside Artrix. He had heard from other champions of how the Summoners could peer directly into your soul and understanding you more than your parents had. Artrix had not feared the fact that they could, but what they would find. Most of all, he feared that he would not be able to contain his lies and false identity.

What was being a Noxian? Artrix had thought to himself. He pondered if being a Noxian was like Riven, how the strong would stand for the weak, free of any tyrannical ideals that may oppress the people. He had talked to Riven once, in understanding what Noxus means.

"Riven, I need to ask of you an important question," Artrix began.

Riven, who was in the middle of sharpening her massive blade, looked up. She was not dressed in her usual attire but in something more loose and casual, a leathery grey tunic with simplicity as its design. Her hair was also untied, flowing freely down to her shoulders. This was a side of Riven that not many have seen.

"What is it?"

"What is… being a Noxian?"

Riven's eyes looked surprised but was quickly replaced by understanding. She stopped and laid her blade softly on the floor.

"A Noxian is many different things, each with their own beliefs Artrix. My view of one is that of great strength, and using this strength not to conquer but aid the unable and strive for a better Noxus. Yet, this is a dying view, the tyranny of Swain is tainting the lands, but I am powerless against it," Riven replied with a slight hint of sadness.

"What do you belief in a Noxian Artrix?"

He quickly scoured his mind for any sort of details that a Noxian may have. Yet he realized he knew nothing about them, the most he could get from them is Riven and in his head she is the model Noxian; a strong warrior living a life of virtue.

Artrix then thought back to Heaven. He pondered if perhaps Noxus was like Heaven now, under evil tyranny and oppression. He commemorated the older days of Heaven when it was free and glorious. He wondered if that was what Noxus was like before.

"Noxians,"Artrix began, mirroring his thoughts in comparison between his home and Riven's. "Noxians are proud of who they are, never one bit do they resent their blood and title. They are loyal to their cause of righteousness and will never relent in the face of evil. They are Noxians."

Inside his mind, Artrix imagined a flock of Angels soaring through Heaven under the Throne. He had remembered this moment, when he was a mere youngling and at his father's side and witnessed the might of Heaven. Endless squadrons of armored angelic figures lined in an impeccable manner thundered through the clouds each with righteousness in their hearts. Now he knew that those days were over.

"I guess we both see the same things," Riven said.

"Do you think that those days of… old Noxus will return?"Artrix asked, with his homeland in his mind.

Riven sighed and tilted her head up, her untied white hair flowing down to her shoulder. There was optimism in her eyes, despite all the uncertainties that currently plagued the world.

"One can only hope, and work towards a true Noxus."

Artrix bowed his head, allowing for the sun's shade to mask his face in gloom. "I don't know… I just don't see a way, a path. There is a tyranny so powerful that I cannot imagine anyone who could dislodge it. There is no hope."

Riven gently placed her soft hands on Artrix's shoulders along with a reassuring smile lightly painted on her face.

"There is always hope, Artrix. The power lays not within the tyrant, but his people and their willingness to believe in his dark cause. If we stand up to them, we can disobey and revolt, but if we don't then there is no hope."

In his heart now, the only action he could take was to hope and have faith in those that still believed. He knew Othrius was powerful and cunning, but there must always be a way, is there? Riven's words struck sense into him. He knew he must never relent and never for one second lose hope. He will either die a hero, or succeed in triumph.

Artrix's eyes glanced upwards and met Riven's, whose steadfast sureness has never fainted. Everything to her was determined, she knew her path and she will take it. At times, Artrix marvelled at this particular trait, this willingness to tread on even in the face of zero possibilities was beyond the scope of any god. This was something that he felt he had once lacked, and only did meeting Riven that had changed.

"I don't know how you do it," Artrix said.

Riven's austereness lifted from her as she spread her arms out for a stretch. She stood up, grinned at the clear skies full of hope and then looked devilishly at him. She saw the perfectly combed black mass of hair which acted as a sign of dignity to Artrix. Riven, no longer able to resist the urges, shot out her hands and harshly petted Artrix. It then transformed his hair into something more of resemblance to a jumbled bird's nest.

"Like this!" Riven playfully cheered.

She then took with her the blade and sprung away from Artrix, commencing a game of cat and mouse. Artrix shook his head as his once flawless strands of hair flowed back down to their original state.

"Get me if you can!" Riven taunted. Artrix shook his head yet smiling.

He knew this was the rare Riven, and somehow his mood had been lifted by the infectious hopefulness from her. Without thinking, Artrix got up and chased after her. They soon reached the tree line of a thick grove under the sun of early summer.

The two waltzed into the numerous trees with great agility and soon a generous momentum had gripped the two. They danced through the natural woods and found themselves landing in an area that was all too familiar to them. It was the frozen pond that they had shared their first passion back during the winters. The sun had now melted away the ice, leaving behind crystal clear and crisp water which sparkled and reflected many things. Instead of a blanket of snow, the vivacious sounds of awakened animals bristled with joy.

Artrix and Riven sprinted into the grassy banks. To anyone else this place was just a mere pond but to them it was magical. It was a sacred to them and a sense of bonding lingered in this place. Isolated from the chaos of Valoran, this was one of the only places where they could find peace and joy.

As the two ran, Artrix began to catch up while Riven kept going. Suddenly, a tangle of grass knotted Artrix's feet just as he was about to capture her. In a wild and chaotic momentum, he collided into Riven as the two tumbled gently down the soft grass. Cheerful laughter marked the happiness of this playful moment. As they stopped rolling, Artrix was now covered by Riven as they lay together at the side of the crystalline pond.

"Remember this place?" Riven began, her voice soft and tender.

Artrix smirked, his memory clear as the pond as sharp as his blade. "Of course, this was the place we shared our first kiss."

Riven teasingly leaned closer towards Artrix, her nose mere inches from his. The senses of the soothing nature in the back removed of them any burdens and worries, even the birds seemed to be in a harmonious chorus which cheered the two on.

"Perhaps you would like this place to also be the place of our 26th kiss?" Artrix said with a grin.

"You actually count?"

"Of course, each of them is as important as the last."

Riven closed her eyes and let gravity lower her head. Artrix too removed his eyesight and let the void of blackness consume him as he readied for the embrace. However, he did not feel Riven's lips this time but rather her strong fingers pinching his nose. Artrix groaned lightly with a nasal tone.

"This one will be saved after your judgement," Riven said as she got up from Artrix. "And maybe also a nice pie along with it."

"Do I trust your cookery?" Artrix joked.

Riven held her hands on her hips and grinned at Artrix. "Nope."

* * *

As the sun ascended onto the apex of its fiery throne, the afternoon has now been casted unto Runeterra. Artrix's judgement was a mere hour away now and the sense of nervousness has returned. He still feared what the Summoners may unravel and that his skills of deceit may not be enough.

Artrix sat alone in a small and bare room. It was carpeted like almost all of the areas in the Institute and was fitted with a chair and a simple framed mirror fixed on a white wall. The Summoners called this "The Room of Reminiscence", or the preparation room. Artrix let out a sigh as he waited away the minutes for the Judgement. Riven had gone to attend a match, but before leaving she had given him her final reassurances.

He was suited in his original, golden white armor of Heaven. Although it was still partially broken, thanks many of Riven's effortful nights did it became publically acceptable again. The open gashes and tears of the armouring had now been sewn and welded back together. It was also cleaned of the dust that it had gathered over the months of sitting idle in the closet.

The choking silence had almost drowned Artrix in a sea of worries. Then, in a sudden realization, he heard the ticking sounds of a clock behind him. He had only noticed it now as he turned his neck to check. The hands of the clock read, "1:45".

_Only 15 more minutes, _Artrix silently thought to himself. He then readjusted his seat and slouched down to a slightly more comfortable position when the door to the room suddenly opened. Artrix, thinking that it was early began to get up when suddenly an unexpected figure entered.

It was the champion Twisted Fate with his trademark cape and tricorne hat. Artrix's eyes glimpsed a hidden deck of multi-colored cards within his belt. Twisted Fate then suspiciously checked his back to see if he was spotted, then gently closed the door.

"Can I help you?" Artrix asked?

Twisted Fate let out a smug smile, now directly facing Artrix. "Nope, but I can help you partner."

Artrix noted the thick accent that he had, and it seemed to give him a sense of mischief and cunning, as if he already knew every move ahead of him.

"You see, I'm not the type of guy to help others for no reason but there is reason this time if you catch me," Twisted Fate continued.

Artrix was confused but curious. "And what aid can you provide me?"

Twisted Fate let out a low chuckle and tipped his hat.

"I'm going cut the horsecrap and be direct as time is rather little," Twisted Fate began, "The Fallen Angel, I'm sure you know her quite well."

"Morgana…"

"Oh yes, and she had asked me a favour that at first I felt cheated but then I realized that it was not a choice. I'm here to aid you in your judgement and to bypass a certain… Summoner."

Artrix felt suspicion of him, his overall appearance and act had masked him full of deceit and lies. Yet, he felt like there was a trust to him, no matter how dim. Twisted Fate was a professional.

"And also, she had told me a bit more about you than you would perhaps like. That you really are not Noxian, but… something bigger."

Artrix was instantly alarmed, did he know of his past identity?

"Relax partner, I'm only here to help. Besides, Morgana herself enlisted me did she not?"

"How do I know I can trust you with my identity?" Artrix questioned.

Twisted Fate let out a wide grin and fluently swooped out his glowing deck of cards.

"Simple, no one but myself can trust me. Like I said, I had at first declined this charity but then I realized that it wasn't a choice. A tyrant eh? I have seen a few of those."

Artrix was reluctant but felt as if he had no choice too himself. If Morgana had sent him, then she must've knew what she was doing.

"So how will you help me?" Artrix asked.

Twisted Fate then took out his card deck with blinding speed and did a spectacular shuffle that involved flying cards magically being put pack in place. He fanned the cards and offered the deck to Artrix.

"How I will help you depend on which card you pick."

Artrix raised an eyebrow, unsure how any of this can possibly be of his aid. However, he felt wrong if he didn't trust the card master as that would mean not trusting Morgana herself. Artrix reached for the card furthest to the right and pulled it out. He inspected the card and found it to be a Jack of Spades.

"Ah, as I suspected. This card will be your destiny for the time period. Bring it with you and the only thing the Summoners will see when they crack your noggin is this," Twisted Fate said as he slid the deck back into his belt. "However, not everything is perfect. You will need to spin some lies of your own into that web to make it convincing. Maybe you will need some luck but ultimately, it ain't luck, it's destiny."

Then, sounds of echoing footsteps approached the room outside. Twisted Fate tipped his hat in a farewell and suddenly, a well of floating cards surrounded his body. With a flash of a light, the card master seemingly vanished with his cards, leaving Artrix alone. He then glanced at his magical card one last time before sliding it into a hidden position under his belt.

The doors swung open as two Summoners robed in purple entered. They politely greeted Artrix and led him out and down the mazelike corridors towards the judgement area. Soon, they had arrived at large hall the Summoners then bid their farewells and instructed Artrix to continue straight.

Artrix walked down the hall, his steps echoing and signalling his presence. Up ahead the halls a line crossed the marble floor along with a pair of massive double doors, metaphorically and physically dividing it into a new area. A small phrase was masterfully crafted into the granite wall. "The truest opponent lies within".

Artrix tucked his belt tightly, making sure that he wouldn't lose the card. Then, taking a deep breath he pushed open the doors and entered the arena.

Inside was a blanket of darkness which was slowly eaten away by the opened doors. Then, as they closed the void became perfect once again. Artrix's step echoed loudly as he walked towards what he thinks is the center. In the silence of darkness, his magic card pulsed lightly in a golden color. Artrix knew his judgement was here.

**Candidate: Artrix of Noxus**

**Date: April 28****th**** 22 CLE**

**OBSERVATION**

Artrix's form was tall and proud, muscular and clad in heavenly armor. The breams of pure gold that lined his armor shimmered brilliantly, contrasting the darkness of the judgement hall. His cape tattered behind him as he walked into the chambers. He was no ordinary man; he was deadly in every aspect and a warrior in every corner. His facial expressions were that of a man who knew what needed to be done.

**REFLECTION**

The streets of Noxus were harsh and filled with gloom and death but Artrix was not part of it. He stood high above in the balcony of the central tower, overlooking the entirety of the city and at the side of many other generals. Artrix himself was not the regular Noxians that slummed in the dark streets below but rather a powerful general himself.

The blackened skies brought in a windy chill which prompted one of the servants to enter.

"My lord, do you require a blanket or sorts?" the servant asked, his head bowed.

Artrix for a second, stood seemingly confused at all of this. Then, he shook his head to clear his mind.

"No, you may return," Artrix replied. The servant bowed again and left.

Artrix peered over at the grand city. The night sky had caused rivers of lights to flood Noxus, it was as lively at night as it was day. However, it was now filled with the thieves and thugs of the night as violence broke freely in the slums. There was no law reinforcement to contain the madness, those who were strong would survive and the weak perished. It was like a natural filtering system for the Noxians.

Back inside, the sounds of the meeting resumed once again. One of the older generals hollered out for Artrix.

"Master Artrix, would you care to re-join us?" he said. The general was large and burly despite his age. His face was bearded and scarred with the experience of battle.

Artrix nodded and re-entered the stone chamber lit by torches fixed on stone pillars. It was of fair size, its granite walls lined with the banners of Noxus and the many trophies of war. It had a military-esque theme which was strict and choked out any daring attempts of what one would call fun and carefreeness. At the heart of the camber was a massive, square table with a detailed and precise map of Ionia on it. Covering the map were little plastic toy troops that had banner of Noxus placed in strategically accurate spots. Green colored figures were used to represent the opposing force and in this case, the Ionians.

"Master Artrix, glad you've returned from your trip to the Ionian frontlines, tell us how fares the war?" another of the general, this time slightly younger asked.

Artrix quickly searched his mind for an answer but he could not find one. He knew he had to keep it as general and simple as possible.

"It goes great, with slight difficulties but everything is as planned," Artrix responded.

The general in center end of the table lay seated. His armor was decorated with numerous badges and awards and had signified his high rank.

Another of the general turned to him and spoke. "High General Tharse, our troops are readying for a push for the Placidium although as Artrix had stated, we had encountered stiffened resistance."

The elder general, known as Tharse scoffed in arrogance and leaned over to the map.

"Nothing but stubbornness," he began. He then picked up one of the Noxian figures and moved it over to a concentrated well of Ionians and knocked them all down and replaced them with his own figure.

"Our combined military might will crush any of the petty Ionians who still dare defend a lost cause," High General Tharse said.

Artrix looked left and right and saw the circle of generals deeply concentrated of the map, each of them planning a move.

"But, one of our spearheads have been bogged down, High General. If we do not dislodge the Ionians there, any attack on the Placidium would have its flanks exposed and decimated," one of them pointed out.

However, Tharse merely chuckled and set the pieces down and returned to his seat.

"There is always a solution. The Zaunite chemist Singed is preparing his work and will commence the gas attack tomorrow morning, this will wipe out any soldiers on the field and clearing the way for victory," Tharse triumphantly stated.

"But, that will mean killing off our own troops too," a general said.

"It does not matter, what truly concerns us is the ultimate victory."

Artrix, out of his sense of righteousness and duty, stood out and questioned the High General.

"We cannot kill our own men, that's insane!" he blurted out.

Tharse raised an eyebrow and gave Artrix an accusing look. "Your rank does not allow you to question, junior general. Listen and obey, that is your order."

"Madness, sacrificing our own troops. This is unacceptable!"

Tharse slammed his fist on the table, causing the pieces to topple over and scatter the map.

"Do not question a High General, Artrix. I'm sure that Captain Riven will understand our footing."

At the mention of Riven, Artrix's eyes widened with horror. He shook his head as anger slowly seeped from him. He stormed forward and dashed directly into the elderly general. With astonishing strength, he lifted Tharse into the air.

"You will not kill our own men or Riven!" Artrix hollered with rage.

Several of the other generals, including a few guards grabbed Artrix and forced him back onto the hard ground. The released High General pulled his collar and cracked a few bones.

"You fool, you dare assault a High General? If you were anyone else, you would've been executed but I am not blind. I know of your talents and am offering you a chance to redeem yourself and prove your worth. Apologize now and perhaps we can teach you the meaning of strength."

Artrix was still being held captive by three guards. His arms were locked in a position so that he was unable to retaliate in any way.

"You do not know true strength, I will not allow you to make a worthless sacrifice. Killing your own men while you sit in these chairs, how dare you call yourself strong?" Artrix sneered.

Tharse, looking insulted, walked over to Artrix. He leaned over and whispered into his ears.

"Do not tempt me further, you may be talented but there are a thousand others waiting to take your spot. Apologize now and we can erase all of this."

However, this only prompted Artrix gather his breath and spat on the general's face. "You are nothing but a weak fool. Go ahead, find a replacement, I have no further reason to march under you!"

Tharse stood up and brushed his cuffs. "A shame that it had to go this way, but at least now we can finally get rid of the weaklings in the high command. Know this my friend, everything about you, you records, your pictures and even any mention of you will be erased from existence."

Tharse then twisted his cuffs a bit and placed his hands on Artrix's face. A sting suddenly numbed his face as he twitched. A second later, Tharse gave out a hand gesture as the guards pulled Artrix out of the chamber. They dragged him out of the tower and into a dark alley. There, they forced him against a wall and four guards approached him. Just as he was ready to defend himself, a surge of weakness crushed him.

"You've been poisoned when the High General placed the venom into you. Now, we get to have a little bit of fun," one of the guard said. Then, they began to encroach the weakened Artrix and soon unleashed a flurry of beatings unto him. He felt every sharp blow yet he himself was defenseless against it. Each punch would force his very breath out of his lungs as he soon collapsed onto the floor, bones broken and bruised.

"We can kill you if we wanted, but we wouldn't. For daring to lay hands on a High General, you will now be exiled for the rest of your pathetic life," a guard said to the barely conscious Artrix.

His mind fainted, but he could still feel him being loaded onto a cart of sorts as he was being wheeled towards the city's walls. Then, his mind slipped into blackness in the dark of night.

When he awoke, he found himself laying in a pig pen beside an inn called the Dragon's Inn. Then, a scene all too familiar to him restarted. A hooded Riven walked towards him and helped him to his knees.

"General Artrix, you are safe now," she said.

Artrix's mind was weary, but he could tell something was off. "What is this?"

"You were exiled from Noxus."

Artrix stumbled to his feet with the aid of Riven. For a moment, silence had filled the atmosphere when Riven asked an unexpected question.

"Why do you want to join the league?"

Suddenly, Artrix felt as if his wounds were healing themselves. His mind and senses returned to him, allowing him to answer the question clearly. He then thought of his home, and pondered for a moment why. Why does he want to join the League?

"Why do you want to join the League?" she asked again.

"For strength. For when I am strong enough, I shall return and shape my broken home back into its true and glorious form," Artrix simply replied.

"How does it feel exposing your mind?" Riven's face was blank, void of emotions and was only anticipating Artrix's response.

"Feels like I am ready for any challenge this world has to offer," Artrix said.

Riven thought for a second, staring intensely at Artrix. Suddenly, the scenery around him collapsed and shattered as Artrix found himself back in the blackness of the judgement hall. Then, she vanished into the air as the double doors behind him opened in a welcoming gesture.

The League had found its newest champion.


	16. Defiance

**Before I start to work on Wrath of the Shadow Isles, I've been completely split by two decisions. I don't know if it should be an Artrix sequel or starring a fresh new champion. I've really liked the idea and Artrix's character but at the same time I also want something fresh. I'm curious to see how people like my OC/Riven.**

**If you guys got any flavours and might want to help me tip the scale, please do. Message me, review whatever. But in the meantime, read on!**

Chapter 15

Artrix the Redeemed. That was his champion title. Alongside with Riven, this doublet of the exile quickly became the spotlight for the viewers of Valoran. Many had already heard of the rumors and whispers of two champions, both exiled from Noxus and now bonded with each other against impossible odds. Something along the lines of star-crossed lovers, this was what the League had unintentionally promoted. Now, as an official champion, Riven although reluctant, had all but completely given up on her efforts to mask their relationship. She had grown to accept it as the League and its champions welcomed them with open arms.

Tomorrow was to be Artrix's prime match however he was to first go through a field orientation, a sort of a practise. Just before that, many inquisitive Summoners had already inspected him and his prowess.

"So, Champion Artrix, what can you really do?" a Summoner named Pills asked him. He was surrounded by his similarly robed Summoners in an entourage, who were all curious to this new champion.

"I fight," Artrix blandly replied.

Artrix had never really liked the Summoners, nor did he despise them either. However, he had felt best just to plainly avoid them as much as possible, save for the times when he would actually be summoned.

"Can you be a bit more specific? What are you specialities?" Pills further probed.

Artrix gazed at him for a second, then unsheathed his blade and did a simple flourish. "Swords."

The Summoner sighed and shook his head to his entourage.

"Well, be that way then. However, I would like to inform of you your practise match scheduled this evening and that I shall be your first Summoner. There, you will learn the basics of Summoner communications and the Fields of Justice."

With that, the group left Artrix to himself. He quickly began his tread back to his room, earlier Riven had told of him a surprise that awaits him. During his silent walk, the lack of perturbations allowed him to deeply and clearly ponder. Artrix was split, unsure of whether to be happy or sad at the fact that he was now a champion. Yes, he felt accomplished and was delighted to see Riven's cheer for him yet the thought of having to continue his Noxian lie for god knows how long is truly worrisome. It was also combined with the fact that Heaven is now in total chaos under his uncle's tyranny had made it feel like a train wreck piled up inside him.

When Artrix had arrived at his door, he noticed soft thuds from within. Curious to see what Riven's surprise was, he quickly opened the door and was indeed met with a surprise. At the moment of his entrance, a blast of glitter and and a hefty welcoming from an array of champions inside greeted him.

"What's going good my Artrix!" Vi, one of the champions, loudly announced.

Besides Vi's was a party of other champions who all seemed to be in a cheery mood, contrasting Artrix's gloom just moments ago. They were all stuffed into the decently sized room, which was lightly decorated to suit the atmosphere. It had two floors to accommodate two champions but Riven and Artrix barely used the upper floor. The party included Riven, the three Piltoverans, Annie, Sona, Soraka, Lee Sin, Irelia, Udyr, Sivir, Lux, Ezreal and surprisingly King Tryndamere and Queen Ashe.

Riven who was holding a box wrapped in a bright red layer, walked over to Artrix as the rest of the champions made welcoming gestures and noises to greet Artrix.

"For you," she said, holding out the mysterious box towards him.

Artrix accepted it. "Is this the surprise you've told me of?"

"Well, we are just throwing a little party in quick celebration of your successful judgement," Riven replied with a shrug.

"And I thought you didn't like others coming into our dorm."

Riven smirked. "Things change."

The champions had spread themselves out in joyous laughter as the commotions of the mini party began. Artrix, who was eager to unravel the mystery of the box, was halted by a light slap to his hands by Riven.

"Not yet."

The blithesome sounds of the champions animated the normally bland and mundane room. In the centre was a large, wooden table set up with trays of snacks and food. However, the prime attraction for most of the champions was the fountain of Graggy Ice situated in the middle, towering over all others. Glass mugs lined the edge neatly, prompting the champions to ready themselves to get drunk during day. Annie had tried to reach up for a glass of her own but Caitlyn had carried her away to a corner with Tibbers. Sona was responsible for the party's music, masterfully playing her etwahl in constant shifting waves to follow the mood with Lee Sin sitting patiently at the side, enjoying the melody. Lux and Ezreal seemed to have contented with themselves, often giggling and laughing at things unknown to others.

The more surprising guests, namely the Freljordian royal couples, had come to Artrix to bid them their congratulations. They were dressed in their casual attire, free from their royal garbs.

"We've come to greet and congratulate our newest member of the League," Ashe said with a cold and decisive voice.

"It is an honor to meet you, perhaps we can find ourselves soon in battle and bloody," Tryndamere boldly said. He seemed to contrast his wife; he was more lively and barbaric than Ashe.

Artrix set his red box of mystery aside and accepted the couple's greetings.

"I've heard many great things of you, and your strength to unite the people of the north,"Artrix said, firmly shaking Ashe's hands. "I'm flattered at the thought that you had decided me important enough for you to set aside your regular day's work for this gathering."

Ashe gave out a light sigh as though Artrix's mentions were disheartening. Tryndamere, sensing this walked up to Artrix and explained their dilemma.

"There has been troubles brewing in the Freljord, namely a certain somebody named 'Liss', but that isn't why we came today. We have come exactly in hopes to avoid the troubles and take a light break for ourselves," the Barbarian King said.

Ashe nodded her head. "Yes, that is unfortunately the case. However, since we are here, let us for now wash away our worries with a bit of the ale."

Artrix understood their worries and led them to the fountain where Jayce and Vi were already getting drunk, emptying mugs after mugs.

Riven had left their current presence and out to the balcony, enjoying some time with the Ionians and Sivir as they sought out peace. Overlooking the green lush of a forest afar, they had sat in a circle upon fluffy cushions and conversed under the brightness of the blue sky which had approached evening.

"Irelia, Udyr, thank you for coming today, I thought you would have rejected the offer," Riven said. Sivir was too busy downing mugs of ale as the three talked.

"It is absolutely our pleasure, isn't it Udyr?"Irelia softly spoke. She was free from her regular armor and was instead dressed in a brilliant white komodo with laces of red here and there. Her famed blades were also absent.

Udyr nodded. "We are most pleased to have a little break time for ourselves. We are still impressed with your communications with the Spirit of Boar and have decided to title you brave and courageous."

"I thought I would've never been able to even talk to Ionians ever again, but…" Riven began but could not found her words.

"But you've met someone who helped you change, did you not?" Irelia knowingly asked, completing Riven's sentence for her, "Everyone is very, very happy for you two. This is a positive relationship that the League has not seen in a while."

Riven's face blushed just slightly, but had learned to accept it. "Thank you."

"That's just what we all need now, a happy happy time to be free of all of Valoran's ongoing bullshit," Sivir said, raising her mug into the air. Everyone else followed suit and clung their glass lightly and drank some of the land's most refreshing and best ale.

Inside the dorm, the thuds of the party roared on loudly. Artrix had sat on his couch, pleasantly enjoying himself and occasionally greeting a few champions. Then, Soraka the Starchild approached him as though she had something on her mind.

"Champion Artrix of Noxus," she gently addressed him, "Congratulations on your successful entrance to the League."

Artrix did his routine nod and smile however Soraka lightly tapped her hands on his shoulders. "Do you have an extra moment, I have a few words I would like to say to you."

Not expecting her gesture, Artrix agreed as Soraka led him upstairs where it was much more quiet and allowing for a deeper conversation. It was smaller area than downstairs but was cosily lined with dusty wardrobes and carpeting. The only source of light that lifted the area of complete darkness was that of a large, round window fixed high on a wall, shining a beam of the setting sun's orange light through it.

"Do you know who I am Artrix? Or who I once was," Soraka began.

Artrix squinted his eyes at the Starchild and inspected closely, but he could not find a single remnant of memory for her. He shook his head, signifying his lack of knowledge of her. He had not familiarized himself with her story, as he has been too buzy lately with many other things, namely his worries and whatnot.

"Of course you don't, I was but a lowly Celestial under you," Soraka said, "Under the dome of Heaven."

At the mention of Heaven, Artrix felt alerted. How did she possibly know?

"You must be mistaken, I do not know what you speak of," Artrix lied.

Soraka faintly grinned as she summoned soothing green magic from her palms. "Please Artrix, I know everything. I was a Celestial, a child of the very stars. I was a cosmic being, like you. I had seen you walk down the aisles upon Heaven proudly from the seats of the servants below."

Then, Soraka conjured images of Artrix when he was a god, adorning his pearlescent armor and cape and strolling down a hall as the nobles sat high in their chairs. Down below were the servants of Heaven, and the lower order beings. In the images, there seemed to have been a celebration of sorts as a chromatic shower of glitter and confetti rained down Heaven accompanied by an endless wave of cheering crowds. Then, with a whiff of her hands the magic dissipated.

"This was your coronation as Prince, back when I was still a cradler of the stars," Soraka said.

Artrix sighed, now at the worry that his secret was even weaker than he had thought.

"Please do not tell anyone who I was, especially Riven."

"I have no reason, nor do I understand why you lie but that is none of my concern. However, I asked to come here because I had something I've wished to tell you for eons yet I never had the chance."

Soraka then invited Artrix over to a set of tables and chairs. She cleaned off the dust with a mighty blow as they both sat down, preparing for the conversation. Soraka breathed and remained silent for a moment as she prepared her words in her mind.

"I had hated you," Soraka bluntly stated. "We all did."

Artrix was slightly taken aback by her words but then he remembered his past. Now that he had looked back, he was nothing but a foolish, arrogant boy thinking that only power had mattered. It felt almost disgusting; he knew that he would've hated himself too.

"You had not only ruined the many lives of those we had watched over but you had also harmed the balance of many stars. Your reckless destruction has desecrated many worlds and its mortals. Your arrogance had blinded you, you were but a brat," Soraka continued.

Soraka's eyes burned with a seeming passion of truth. They were bursting out any burdens they had once held, like a kettle under fire for too long.

"We were the guardians of those you had destroyed. The thing that pains us most was not the fact that we had failed, but rather because we could not do a single thing. Not revenge, not to ask for aid not anything for it wasn't an outer evil, it was you. You thought that as a god, you had inherent rights over us. You were wrong."

"Was I really that terrible?" Artrix asked.

Soraka casted her gaze at directly into Artrix's eyes, "You had treated us Celestials as nothing but worthless specks of dust. You would not even talk to one of us or care to think about your actions which affect us. When your coronation came, my heart was filled with burning hatred for you."

Artrix looked down in shame. "I'm so sorry for what I had done, I did not know."

Soraka turned her austere gaze into a light smile of reassurance. She laid one hand in Artrix's and the other onto her own heart.

"Your heart changed, otherwise I would not have be here today. After I was casted down to Runeterra, I had many moments to wonder in peace. I knew hatred was not the answer but faith, faith that you would one day learn from your mistakes."

The sun outside had now continued to set with half of it already vanishing below the mountainous horizon. The orange tainted sunlight had become darker and redder as evening fast approached.

"What I wanted to tell you, I will do so now. Artrix, I am so happy that you are you now and you understand the errors of your past. Now, I can finally be at peace with my worries of Heaven and most of all, you."

"Riven had helped a lot, she gave me a path to follow and a guiding light," Artrix said.

Soraka's grin widened at the prospect of love between those two. "Now that you can love even a mortal, I believe your father would be proud."

Artrix leaned over on his chair and gazed out the window. Directly below he could see Riven along with the Ionians and Sivir laughing and chattering in the setting sun. The drowsy forest scenery outside was fascinating, it was these small details that one person would never paid much attention to but when you do, the world will look to you much brighter and more beautiful.

"Well, I suppose I shouldn't keep you much longer from your practise match. What needed to be said has been said, good luck Artrix and may Heaven prevail," Soraka said.

Artrix and Soraka returned downstairs where many of the drunkards had already fallen fast asleep in the dying light, littering his dorm with snoring bodies. Vi was sleeping heavily, upside down on his couch with her pink hair turned into a wild tornado. Surrounding her were the other participants. Artrix thought that they surely must've had an exciting time.

Riven and the clear minded Ionians had went back inside, leaving the incapacitated Sivir outside surrounded by a mountain of emptied mugs.

"Let's go now, wouldn't want to keep the Summoners waiting," Riven suggested.

Artrix pointed to the sleeping champions. "What do we do about them?"

Riven lightly shrugged and smiled, "Might as well leave them here. They can't go anywhere."

With that, Riven and Artrix along with the Ionians had left for the summoning platforms.

* * *

"Alright Artrix, the first time you will experience a summon will be relatively uncomfortable but you will quickly learn to adjust to it," the Summoner Pills said.

Artrix found himself to be in a completely dark room except for a strange spotlight shining over him. He now wondered when he even got here, was he asleep similar to the magic Vessaria had used. No matter, he felt prepared and readied himself. Before the match Riven had almost obsessively dressed him in his best. He had decided that his official appearance was to be the same as when he was still a god. Donned in his brilliant golden white armor, Artrix himself was reminded of his past title.

"So what am I to do?" Artrix asked.

"Follow the light. We will need to connect our minds. Right now only I can see you but you cannot see me. Follow the light," Pills said.

Suddenly, a pulsing orb of brilliance exploded in front of Artrix then quickly died down into a faint dot into the distance. _Follow the light, _Artrix repeated the instructions in his head. He chased after it but it seemed to have no end. The more he ran, the further it went away from his grasp.

"Hmmm…. There seems to be a little bit of difficulties. Something or something had planted a shield in your mind, although it is old and fading. Must've been residue magic from the champion judgement, give me a moment."

The light disappeared and Artrix was left in the darkness again. He waited for a brief moment when Pills' disembodied voice returned.

"Alright, we have taken it down. Let's try again."

The burst of light and the dot repeated itself again but this time, it came closer and closer to Artrix as he after it. When close enough, the pulsing orb floated gently above the ground. Artrix reached for it and grasped it tightly in his hands, not letting a single beam escape. As he closed his fingers, a shower of distorted images and senses bombarded him. His stomach churned and he felt sick, as thought something was trying to turn him inside out. He collapsed to the ground, holding in what he believed to be vomit.

"Just hang in there, we are now synchronizing our minds, this will be a little bit of a rough ride," Pills said.

The daunting artillery of images and sensations continued to rip at his mind and very soul. He could not tell between scent and sight, feel and hearing. They were all mixed into one pot of confusion as his head spun wildly. Just as it had reached a climax, normality began to return slowly. His dazed eyesight started to craft out coherent images that resembled the Summoner's Rift. The greenness of the grass and trees began to distinguish their colors from the others and soon, the remainder of his 5 senses crawled back into his mind.

"Nice, we are now connected! Here is how it works Artrix, when you are summoned are minds meld into one body, and in this case it is yours. We think alike and share thoughts and our actions controlled by either you or me but most of the time it is actually you. Only when needed or an emergency occurs does the Summoner take complete control of the body, so far so good?" Pills instructed.

Artrix nodded, clutching tightly onto his recuperating stomach. He was now teleported onto the champion platform in the purple base of Summoner's Rift. It was as he had prepared it to be, all the matches he had watched and observed had given him a sense of what it would be like. He had essentially understood the basics, objectives and ultimate goal of a league match which was the prized nexus.

"Okay, let's do a few basic movements so that you can become accustomed to sharing your mind and body," Pills' voice sounded in Artrix's head.

Artrix felt a peculiar tug on his body, as though his arms were not under his regular sovereignty. He lifted his right hand to his face, albeit with strained effort. His whole body felt numbed, poisoned but an unexplainable sense had kept him going. He then forced his left leg out and proceeded to walk off the platform. Gradually, his motor functions eased their way back into him. He strolled towards the large structure of the nexus and laid his hands on the smooth, purple crystal which pulsated with energy.

Then, a sudden feeling of life vivaciously surged through his body. He clenched his fist and slightly hunched over at the raw power and then, as soon as it had begun it was over. Artrix felt normal now as the final synchronization has been completed. He could feel his own body and kind just fine, albeit the presence of his Summoner lingered inside his mind. Artrix drew his blade as the practise match began with the roar of a loud horn.

"Alright, everything is in check Champion Artrix. Because it took us a little longer than expected, most of your allies has already arrived at their respective lanes."

For this match, Artrix's teammates were the robots Blitzcrank and Orianna, the strange but amusing Armordillo Rammus and Riven, while his opposing team consisted of Ryze, Lux, Ezreal, Rumble and Cho'Gath.

Riven was sent to the top lane, Rammus in the jungle, Blitzcrank and Orianna at the bottom while Artrix was instructed to go mid. Many Summoners have now been tuned to the practise match, curious at what Artrix's prowess was. He was deliberately sent mid so he could display the most of his abilities.

Artrix's lane opponent was the yordle sitting on an interesting mechanized suit known as Rumble. He was a peculiar opponent, unlike any he has ever faced before. It felt like as if Rumble was blend of both laidback work and ingenuity, scrappy yet effective.

"Alright Artrix this is Rumble, the Mechanized Menace. He's got nasty tricks up his sleeves but otherwise he should be fine. Just be a tad careful," Pill's voice suggested in his head.

Rumble's jittery suit spewed out black smoke and the occasional sparks. Its motors roared loudly as it thundered its way into the lane. Then, it raised one of its scrap appendages and primed its flamethrower, spitting out an inferno orange which decimated the minions. With the path clear, Rumble readied its other arm and launched out a harpoon at lightning speed. Artrix's honed reflexes however, allowed him to swiftly roll to the side, dodging deadly impalement from the projectile.

Artrix wiped a bead of sweat off of his forehead. The heat from the constant flames has affected him even from a safe ange under his own tower.

"Show him what you can do!" Pills said.

Rumble's suit made a loud clanking noise as its gears worked ferociously, sparking and grinding to reload its weapons. During this time, Artrix saw a slim but powerful opportunity. He readied himself into an attacking stance and dashed nimbly at Rumble. With blinding speed, Artrix was able to catch his opponent unprepared. Rumble tried frantically to force his weapons back into action however Artrix's speed did not allow it. With his rockets and flamethrower down, Rumble had to resort to melee combat against Artrix. Using its menacing mace, Rumble torqued and swung it at Artrix. However, to the yordle it felt like he was trying to strike the very winds itself as Artrix seemingly slithered around the large machine, avoiding its field of vision.

Artrix's flexible body bent in ways Rumble did not expect as he hopped clean over the yordle and in process severing a pressure pipe with his sword. Slick oil vomited from the damage, causing the machine to shake and jitter even more.

"You annoying human! I will get you for that," Rumble said as he desperately demanded more than his suit could handle. His fast, furry hands punched buttons and forced levers as more smoke bellowed from his suit. Then, an aura of heat consumed the robot structure as it went into overheat mode.

Artrix, cautious as to what new powers it brought, kept his distance and placed himself in a defensive stance. Rumble, who seemed angry, now pushed forward as his mechanized beast went into overdrive. It thundered towards him with frightening speed and left trails of flame behind it on the field's grass. It charred everything in its wake in its thirst for the first blood.

However, Artrix's expressions gave not one sign of fear but that of steadfast sureness. In his mind, he only saw a tumbling, aimless beast. In these mere split of a second, his eyes completely scoured his opponent and fully understood his weakness and strengths already. He spotted a vital mechanism, a cooling tube located on its flamethrower that separated the flames from its fuel tanks, strategically placed hidden in its back. If he were to sever this safety net, he knew what it would be like. Fuel. Fire. Catastrophe. It was only natural.

Taking advantage of the blinding rage which consumed Rumble, Artrix kept his mind cool and clear unlike his adversary. Waiting for the perfect moment, Artrix stood still. It was almost as if he was taunting Rumble, further adding fuel to the fire. When his chance arrived, Artrix dodged a swing of the mace which would've turned any other man into a bloody pulp. Then, he swooped down to the ground and grabbed a handful of sand and threw it into the yordle's eyes. With agonized screams, Rumble temporary relinquished control of his machine as he desperately attempted to wipe the sands off. Using Rumble's disorientated state, Artrix took this moment to hack off the cooling tube and sliced open the fuel tank. He then immediately distanced himself from Rumble and waited for the fireworks.

"That's it! Taste fire!" Rumble angrily yelled. Not realizing Artrix's sabotages, he unknowingly readied the flamethrower and aimed it at Artrix.

"You sure you want to use that?" Artrix said with a grin.

This was the last straw from the puny human for Rumble. He lifted his furry hands and smashed the fire button. The flames leaked from the weapons and quickly combined with the exposed fuel which then blazingly transformed into a fiery tornado that devoured Rumble whole. The mere heat melted off the armor and gears, rendering the whole machine destroyed. In a split-second, the hurricane of inferno blasted out in a shower of sparks and flaming debris. The roar of the explosion roamed across the Summoner's Rift, accompanied by a female announcer declaring First Blood and sending Rumble back for a lengthy revive timer.

"That was very impressive Artrix, this lane has been won. The bottom seems to be faring quite well but top is not," Pills said.

Artrix thought to himself, and then he realized that top lane was where Riven is. Pills read his worries through their connected soul.

"Hold on there, do not make decisions based on your emotions," Pills began, "In a match, we must all cooperate as a team and not as individuals."

"I must go help her, after all is this not what we need to achieve victory?" Artrix questioned.

Pills relented for a second, but knew that he was right. All the lanes have already been won except top, flanking it and allowing Riven to triumph for ensure for a quick victory.

"Fine, let's go. But beware, for it is Cho'Gath, the Terror of the Void. He is a massive beast capable for tearing even a tower down in mere seconds, lest consuming you whole with ease."

Artrix left his lane and traversed through the thick jungle. There was an aura of magic pulsing from the very woods as critters and other ambient creatures roamed through the fields. When he was close enough, he could hear the efforts of battle coming loudly from the lane. From above the tree line Artrix could see a gargantuan reddish beast towering over everything. It was unlike any creature from this mortal plane. Boasting numerous claws and appendages capable to tearing through the thickest of armor, let alone flesh, Cho'Gath was truly a terror. Artrix was well aware of the Void and its creatures. He knew what abominations that the evil realm were capable for producing.

Near their tower Artrix spotted Riven, who was almost like an ant when in comparison to Cho'Gath. She bared minor injuries, most notably cuts and scratches across her body as she leaned onto the tower, resting for the moment. The only thing keeping the beast at bay was the magically enchanted towers which were capable of firing blasts of energy dangerous even to Cho'Gath.

"Riven!" Artrix called out. This attracted the attention of both her and Cho'Gath as he made his way into the lane.

"Artrix! Watch out!" Riven screamed as the Terror of the Void thundered with surprising speed towards him. It pulled one of its many claws back and then smashed it into the ground. Artrix, catching a glimpse of it in the nick of time, was able to roll forward and dodged the attack which left a 5 feet deep crater as a result.

Cho'Gath roared loudly and flailed its arms into air. Then, it spoke in an eerily intelligent yet demonic and inhumane rasp.

"You will not forestall her demise, mortal."

Artrix rushed to Riven's side. "We will defeat this beast together."

"He is truly a dangerous opponent, we cannot fight him directly," Riven said. "His size will render all our attacks useless."

Artrix took a glance at Cho'Gath, who had begun to make his way towards making the two his feast. The very grounds shook and quaked as the beast's steps stomped the land.

"Then we will just improvise," Artrix confidently said with a smile. Seeing this, Riven returned the gesture with her own smile and held up her runic blade which pulsed with green energy. She was ready to take on the monstrosity with her most trusted companion.

The two then turned to face their foe. When Cho'Gath was within sufficient range, he lifted one of his massive feet and stomped the ground. For a second, all seemed normal when suddenly an earthquake shook the whole lane. The ground rumbled and its very structure seemingly buckled under a mysterious force. Then, otherworldly spikes began to rupture out from the point where Cho'Gath stomped and begun to spread like a disease from its origin. It picked up tremendous speed as it raced hungrily towards Artrix and Riven.

Without saying a word, they dashed in opposite directions and avoided the spikes just barely. One of them had nicked the side of Artrix's shoulder, causing a line of blood to trickle down the wound. He quickly inspected it before returning his focus to the beast. With the assault over, Riven and Artrix began their own in retaliation. They lifted their blades and charged from left and right towards Cho'Gath.

"You think this will stop me?" Cho'Gath rasped.

The beast then unleashed a scream that could cause the unprepared to fall and die from just the mere sound. It rippled across the air, shaking the very leafs off the trees and the ground to vibrate. The vorpal scream blasted into Artrix and Riven, immediately halting their advance and then throwing them back onto the ground. Artrix's ears ringed for the moment as all sounds were drained from him. He was temporary disoriented but was able to catch glimpse of Riven who was already back up. He then climbed to his knees and inspected Cho'Gath once more. Its massive size was discouraging at nearly 10 times his own height, and skin thicker than steel; a sword is no more effective than a pin against it.

"What do we do now?" Riven asked.

Artrix pondered for a quick second before his responding confidently. "Plan B."

"And that would be?"

Artrix smirked, and held out his burnished steel. "A beast is no beast if it cannot see."

"You've got to be kidding."

Artrix just shook his head before returning to battle stance. Riven sighed and reluctantly accepted his plan. This time, Artrix led to way as Riven trailed slightly behind. Cho'Gath, acting more amused than alerted and waited for what these two mortals can do.

Then, just as Cho'Gath was about to unleash another scream, Artrix arched his body into that of a form ready to throw a ball expect this time it was a sword.

"If we cannot get to you," Artrix said, springing his body, "then we will just have to improvise!"

With calculated precision, his threw his sword at Cho'Gath. It spiralled smoothly in the air, not faltering for one bit as it quickly found its path into its target. It buried painfully into one of the beast's eyes, causing black blood to ooze out from the wound. The beast hollered thunderously in agony and it shook its body uncontrollably. Its claws scratched uselessly at its eyes as more and more of the black liquid spilled out.

Riven took this only chance and rushed forward with all her speed. She summoned her hidden power as her blade reformed, completing her once again for a few short moments. Intense energy rippled from her radiating body as she lifted her sword high into the air, preparing to slice right down the middle of the beast. Suddenly, when she was within a fist's range, Cho'Gath anguish seemingly disappeared as it stared down at Riven, the sword still stuck in his eye. Artrix realized that it was all a muse and tried to call out to Riven but it was too late. She was already in the grasp of the Terror of the Void.

Then, Cho'Gath summoned a single, hidden spike from the ground which shot up and knocked Riven back to the ground with her barely hanging onto her consciousness. Her blade then immediately shattered, returning to its broken state.

"Foolish mortals, your plans were but your own undoing," Cho'Gath said as he prepared to feast on Riven.

Artrix saw this and an indescribable sense of power suddenly surged through his body. His desire to protect, to see Riven alive and unharmed consumed him whole as he breamed with strength. Time seemingly stopped for him as Cho'Gath's atrocious jagged fangs closed in on Riven's disabled body. Artrix's mind screamed for her protection. In this very moment, all else had mattered not for him. It was as if a seed had hatched within, granting him new strengths to achieve his goal.

Suddenly, the skies above him darkened, much to the surprise of the Summoners. A terrifying aura of magic hovered over the field, it was far more powerful than the magic used by the Summoners. Supernatural lightning arced from the clouded skies as it charged Artrix with powers beyond any anyone has ever seen. He then blitzed forward, blindly rushing to Riven with the purest, most simple desire in mind; to protect her. This notion was enough for him to sacrifice his own life if need be, all to ensure her safety. He did not know what was happening, but he did not need to.

Artrix's fist was supercharged as the thunder above seemingly connected with him. He wielded the very awesome power of natural itself as he soared into the air and plummeted towards Cho'Gath. With all his might, he fired his fist at the beast's armored head which resulted in a blinding explosion that matched even the primordial burst. A thunderous crack which was louder than the earth splitting, roared across the Summoner's Rift as the glory of Artrix's light bathed the fields. It would seem from a distant that Cho'Gath was just struck by divine lightning as the searing brightness could be seen from miles away. The lands quaked, the skies crackled and all creatures bowed in this boundless display of strength.

Cho'Gath, who was instantly killed by the strike, was flung back several feet and crashing into his own tower. The granite structure collapsed along with the broken body of the slain beast. Then, the skies above cleared and soon the field returned to normality, save for the speechless gazes of many Champions and Summoners.

Artrix helped Riven back to her feet.

"That was… Amazing…" Riven said, herself too speechless.

Artrix stared unbelieving at his own hands. For a moment, he felt as if his godhood had returned. However, the energy that he had had not left his body. The weak static cackled around him before too finally dissipating.

"I didn't know I was capable of that."

* * *

The match was over, which laid the way for the night. Artrix stood in silence outside on his balcony as he gazed into the weary moonlight which cascaded across Valoran. The soft brilliance of the lunar had gently painted the lands in light bleach. He then looked at his hands, and clenched a fist. What had happened back in the match, had he regained his former power? But why, why did it happen? What does it mean?

Then, Riven came outside and joined him. She held two cups of warm tea and offered one to Artrix.

"Thank you," Artrix simply replied.

"That was very interesting, what you did," Riven said.

Artrix shrugged. "That struck me as a huge surprise. That was one part of me I did not know about."

Riven smiled. "It seems like you don't know a lot about yourself."

"I think you know more about me than I do."

Artrix counted, that was another lie. He had really wished he could finally break to Riven of his true past but sighed and forced the idea from his head. He then took a sip of the tea, which soothed his body as the two looked onto the night.

* * *

The row of chained citizens was grimly lined up for one final destination, the Gallows of Heaven. Thousands upon thousands of people were round up and sentenced to death for opposition against the King, most of them innocent. The houses of those condemned were burned to the ground, turning Heaven into something that resembled a chaotic battlefield instead of the ultimate peace that many had believed it was to be.

Women, men, the elderly and even children were not spared as they lined up for their fate.

"For committing treason, or conspiring to commit treason against the Lord and King of Heaven, the punishment shall be death," the governor announced loudly.

"By suspension." Then, a group of prisoners' neck were tied to thick, menacing nooses. The executioner stepped to the side and promptly pulled the lever. The sounds of broken necks, and sometimes choking filled the dreadful day. Their bodies were then taken down and piled onto the ground. By now, there were countless mountains of lifeless bodies as the guards ushered the prisoners one by one, row by row and line by line to their end.

A young boy, who was chained with the others, looked grimly forward and saw the noose waiting. His dull eyes had glittered with hidden hope, hope that even through his end would peace return to Heaven one day. He then reached into his pockets and took out a small, runic replica. It had the symbol of a mighty Eagle clutching onto a bolt of lightning. The boy then looked up again as the line grudgingly moved forward, each time with the sounds of bodies dropping and wood cleaking.

"_When the light fades, and all justice lost, only faith will remain in the hearts of the people. When the skies darken, and righteousness taken, only faith will remain in the hearts of the people…" _the boy began to sing softly to himself, the words allowing him to not completely despair.

Then, one of the prisoners noted and too joined in the forbidden song.

"_We shall not falter, nor shall we fail, in the face of evil…"_

Soon, more and more prisoners joined and they then stomped their chained feet in perfect unison while still moving forward towards the gallows. This was a final act of defiance of them, the little they could do yet it was an act of pure bravery and faith.

"_We shall bring the light back, through our undying hopes…"_

The whole of the courtyard began to shake and rumble as the prisoners now all unite in a chorus. Their voices reached even the outer reaches of Heaven in symbolic unity. The guards, now uncertain of what is happening, looked to each other. The prisoners showed no signs of restraint, each of them still accepting the gallows and their fate but now, their passion and desire to be free burned brightly along with their hopes and faith.

From a distance in the Royal Palace, Othrius observed the event high above in his Throne. His advisor then kneeled and reported to him.

"My Lord, they have started singing."

Othrius' face was austere and grim. "I know that, but it matters not for they are perished, useless. It is nothing but false and pathetic hope, they will pay the price for they dared questioned royalty."

Inside the Royal Court, the very same room that Artrix was banished from, two tables lined the sides as nervous nobles and lords were seated. Beside Othrius stood Kayle, who was ever watchful for anyone daring to assault the King.

"Isn't this madness, Kayle? What is the point of being King if no one listens? They are but ruthless anarchists, trying to plunge Heaven into chaos. Do you not agree?" Othrius asked her.

Kayle nodded. "Yes my Lord, we shall find and prosecute any traitors of Heaven."

Othrius's sinister smile returned. He then held up his hand and gestured the servants to begin the feast. Quickly, a professional line of servants entered the court with trays of various types of food as they set the tables for the nobles and the King. In front of Othrius, several of his favourite dishes were placed neatly across him. Without waiting, he began to gluttonously dive into his feast, indulging himself with the food. To many, it seemed like a strange contrast. Othrius' thin, snaky structure combined with his devouring of many substances were a peculiar sight. The nobles saw the king begin and did so as well.

Othrius' advisor then approached him. "Shall I bring on the entertainment, my Lord?"

Othrius nodded, his mouth filled with chewed food. The advisor waved his hand as the doors opened and a young boy, impeccably dressed to impress the King entered.

"And what do you do, my child?" Othrius asked.

The boy confidently bowed before the King and brightly responded. "I sing, my Lord."

"Oh?"

The advisor stepped out and nodded his head. "Go on then, sing for your King."

The young's glittering eyes shifted from the advisor and back to the King before clearing his throat. Then, he began a soft humming which slowly escalated into a louder, yet soothing tune. It serenaded the court as the nobles and Othrius ate in the sound of perfect music. Even Kayle was swaying lightly from left to right.

Then, the boy's opened and he began his lyrics.

"_When the light fades, and all justice lost, only faith will remain in the hearts of the people._ _When the skies darken, and righteousness taken, only faith will remain in the hearts of the people…"_

The nobles' eyes widened and so did the advisor. He gulped as Othrius stopped eating.

"_We shall not falter, nor shall we fail, in the face of evil…"_

Othrius turned his head to his advisor and casted an accusing gaze at him. The advisor's mouth opened as he quickly gestured guards to remove the boy from their presence. Two guards then grabbed the boy, who was kicking and screaming now in clear defiance of the tyranny.

"You killed my brother! You killed us all! The people of Heaven will not accept your tyranny!" the boy screamed as he was dragged from the court.

Kayle was slightly shocked at what she saw, but she refused to believe the boy's words. The King was absolute, he was just. There is no conceivable way that Othrius would betray them. The boy was but a mere traitor, she thought.

The advisor stumbled in front of Othrius and kneeled for forgiveness.

"My Lord, I'm so sorry for what had happened. I honestly did not expect…"

Othrius stood and calmly placed his hands on his shoulders. He then reassuringly smiled as if nothing was wrong.

"Relax, friend, we all make mistakes at times do we not?" the King rhetorically asked.

The advisor, sensing his forgiveness, nodded and wiped the sweat off his forehead. Othrius then turned and strolled down from his table as the feast was halted.

"Just not in my realm…" the King muttered. He then gestured for Kayle to take him away as a prisoner and eventually the gallows. She then locked the advisor's arms who then kicked and attempted to resist.

"No my Lord! Please, spare me, I promise I will not do this again. Please, I am no traitor!" the advisor screamed, but his efforts were sung to deaf ears as he was forcefully dragged from the room. His voice could still be heard hollering for a few moments down the halls.

Othrius shook his head before turning to the nervous nobles.

"I've lost my appetite. He had dared entered my realm in a feeble attempt to advocate his heretical revolutions. The gallows, is what he will get and if any of you dare the same thing, then so shall your results. Death. Do any of you here dare?" Othrius said, casting his snake-like gaze across the court.

All the nobles nervously shook their heads in forced loyalty to him. Othrius then eased up and returned to his table.

"Hmm… It would seem that I would require a new advisor, one that is not a traitorous rat. Do any of you here wish to uphold that prestigious title? Hmm?"

Othrius' petrifying eyes surveyed the room as all the nobles attempted to avoid his gaze. Only frightened silence came from them.

"How about you there?" Othrius said, pointing to one of the unfortunate Lords.

"If… If you wish my Lord, then I shall comply and obey," he stuttered.

Othrius grinned, revealing his fanglike teeth. "Good, good to see that there is still such a thing as loyalty in these times. Your job starts… Today."

Othrius then dismissed the court as many of the nobles quickly fled the scene, leaving almost all of the food wasted. The unlucky noble who had been summoned as advisor, took out a handkerchief and swept the controllable sweat off his shaking forheard.

Back in the gallows, it was now the boy's turn for the noose as he bravely stepped onto the creaking platform. The song was still being sung in relentless defiance. The executioner then wrapped the thick noose around the boy's neck before taking off his restricting chains. The boy then glanced at the rune one last time before tightly closing his fist around it.

"_We are the loyal servants of Heaven, forever ready to fight. When evil comes, we shall die as the sons of the one, true King…"_

Then, with a pull of the lever, their bodies dropped as the rune fell, spinning several times before lying flat on the ground.


	17. The Angels

Chapter 16

"Kayle… Kayle… Kayle," the voice repeated over and over inside Kayle's mind.

The place was a void, void of any senses, light or feelings. It was a blank space, a space which filled her with torment and desperation. She was desperate for the answer, deep within for she was lost. Only on her outside did she mask her struggles yet within her was a vehement sea of confusion and anguish. She wandered aimlessly, in search for clarity of the mind.

"Kayle…" the voice echoed again.

A fallen figure moves into sight, her tired form droopy and dark. Her steps seemingly glided across the dark abyss silently, only her breaths giving away her presence.

Kayle's bowed head turned slightly, temporary removing her from her deep thoughts. She glimpsed the woman she had despised and hated yet she was also the woman she had once loved and cared for. With an accusing glance, she fully turned her body to meet her fallen sister. Kayle's eyes were emotionless yet a whole world of thoughts and feelings were mixed behind her dispassionate cask.

For a few moments, face to face, they allowed silence to become their greeting. Then, Kayle began to speak.

"You, why are you here," Kayle said, almost sneering out the word _'you'. _

Morgana swayed her head and faced Kayle, her grim appearance becoming even darker, amplified by the blackness of the abyss they were in.

"I've came to plead for you, and you know I don't plead," Morgana said.

Kayle scoffed, her feathered wings wilted and closed as though forming a shield around herself. Her once radiant blonde hair which flowed like a river of golden threads, now hung lifelessly in gloom.

"We have nothing to say, nothing to share. What can you plead for me, I've already forgotten you long ago already," Kayle coldly replied.

Morgana let out a soft grin, as though she knew that Kayle's words were a lie. "Sister… you were always a terrible liar, your heart is reeking with the truth. Kayle, please, listen to me."

"Do not, call me your sister," Kayle snapped, remembering the day that she had disavowed Morgana, "I have no sister."

Morgana, slightly stricken by her agonizing words, turned her head as the dreaded silence slowly returned. She then sighed before ending the silence.

"Sister, Kayle, whatever you wish to think of me, I care not but please, just listen to me. Othrius is evil, he's no king. Why do you follow him? Do you not see what he is doing?"

Kayle's eyes suddenly filled with fierce hatred, and exasperated in denial. "You dare speak of the Lord? Who are you to talk, you are nothing more but a fallen angel. Once graceful, no more."

Morgana swallowed Kayle's words, remembering her true purpose here. "Please, I'm almost begging. How can you let the endless lives that he murdered to be in vain? This is a clear tyranny, do you see?"

"This is called loyalty, something that you lack."

"Blind loyalty! Obedience to an injustice," Morgana retorted, "Did you not always believe in your justice? Did you not always believe in what is right goes and what is wrong must be punished? Tell me how this is justice. Tell me how when endless innocent souls die for nothing is it justice. Does merely following orders mean justice, or doing what is right, even if it means defiance to the order?"

Kayle wanted to retaliate but suddenly found her throat to choke with an incoherent mess of arguments that her heart knew was a lie. Morgana's words had a meaning, yet this was something she did not expect, something she did not want. Kayle felt the denial, but at the same time her hatred for her traitorous sister also consumed her. Only agonizing confusion and desperation for an answer dreaded at her.

"I've sworn to the First King my loyalty, I had promised him. It would be an injustice to break it," Kayle said, her voice solemn. Her head bowed, her long hair flowing down and masking her face.

Morgana, sensing her sister's despair, walked slowly and closer to her. Morgana saw a confused being and she knew herself that confusion was one of the worst torments one could endure. When you lack a path and a goal, there is only a grim darkness awaiting you in the future. There is nowhere to go, to follow. She had once felt this herself, and she knew the pains.

"Remember, 10,000 years ago? When you and I separated, but before that do you remember what you told me?" Morgana said.

Kayle's anguished eyes looked up and met with her sister's. Then, almost reluctantly, she spoke. "True justice, is acting for what you believe in."

"What do you believe in Kayle?"

Kayle stood thoughtfully for a second before turning her back to Morgana. "Get out of my mind… Leave."

"You may forsake me, you may disregard me, you may even forget me from existence but in your heart, you know what the truth is. Sister…"

With that, Morgana slowly slumbered away into the darkness before vanishing completely along with her presence. Now, Kayle was left in the eternity of the abyss to ponder the meaning of everything, desperately trying to unravel her path.

* * *

The days of Artrix's championship has been met with great popularity and success, his strength and abilities were unmatched for many in a long time. His spectacular and awe inspiring skills often shook the skies and split the very grounds of the Summoner's Rift, causing costly and lengthy repairs. The Summoners, feeling that Artrix's powers were rather destructive, had bind his strength with ensnaring magic, causing his prowess to falter slightly when in the Fields of Justice.

"I think that's just absolutely unfair, I mean how can they weaken you just because they are scared," Riven said one day while the two walked down the streets. Hundreds of curious and excited eyes gazed at them as the street soon became more and more crowded.

Artrix shrugged. "I do not mind, if it is too dangerous then I am of course happy to oblige."

"What? That's just like saying I am going to take your sword away because you might cut someone with it. That is just stupid."

"Well what can I do, this is their League, their rules. I can only follow it."

"Artrix, I think you are so…"Riven paused, trying to find the perfect word, "so soft, like a softie."

Artrix chuckled. "A softie? That's a new word from you."

"Hey, Noxians weren't made for creativity, you should know best."

At the mention of Noxians, Artrix felt the guilt again. He lightly sighed, hoping deep in his heart that he can soon no longer have to lie to Riven. As they walked down the streets, they attracted its excited residents like magnets as soon a sea of people began to flock around them. One of them, a young girl who wielded cheery blonde hair and glittering blue eyes no more than 8 years of age, hopped at Artrix and Riven.

"It's you two! It's really them!" the young girl enthusiastically pointed.

She clapped her hands in glee as the two superstars of Valoran walked the earth. Their fame had spread far and wide through the land, their popularity exploded by their League broadcasts. The two seemed to be a remarkable duo, winning League matches in twain as they became a favourite of both the Summoners and the viewers. Many had requested that they fight together in every battle, and some Summoners had even refused to only summon one of them instead of the pair. Their successes in the League have been unheard of since the old days of the Master in Arms, Jax.

Riven, who had a heart for the younglings that admired her, leaned over and greeted the girl. She felt a sense of pride and accomplishments, being able to inspire those to great determination and strength and one day find their path.

"Here's for you," the girl said as she took out a small batch of colourful flowers neatly tired together by a blue ribbon. A sweet, fresh aroma wafted from the lively leaflets.

Riven smiled and kindly accepted the gift and then softly patted the girl's head who squealed in delight, almost fainting in the superstar's presence. Soon, the crowd was filled by photographers and journalists who are all eager to get a few answers out of the two to sate the curiosity of the populace. The two were swarmed in their own popularity as Artrix attempted to push their way out of the sea of people.

"Mister Artrix, mister Artrix!" the amalgamated voices of the crowd screamed in his ears, each of them desperate for an interview of sorts.

The rush of bodies twirled around them as Artrix held tight onto Riven's hand, nimbly leading them out of the crowd. Laying low and dashing quickly from space to space, they soon found their way to peace and escaped from the mass. Artrix, still holding onto Riven, laughed as they sprinted further and further away. Leaving the small town, they found themselves in s grassy hill which lumped every few hundred metres or so. As they ran, they let the fresh air and the sunlight bath them in joy, the cool winds brushing past them. They shared their laughter, allowing the pure ecstasy of joy and happiness to take them.

They then found themselves to be at peace at the foot of a hill. The clouds above swayed ever so slightly, gently caressing the skies in a soothing manner. Each of them seemed to be in the shape of something as far as imagination allows. Combined with the cooling breezes and the warming sunlight, a blissful sensation overwhelmed them as they rolled down onto their backs side by side. For a brief moment of silence as they lay on the soft grass, they stared thoughtfully at the constantly shifting clouds.

"That one sort of looks like you," Riven said, jokingly pointing out. One of the puffier clouds which held a distinct, face shape drifted about randomly. Its facial appendages were in fact multiple lumps of clouds joined together.

Artrix looked upwards but saw only white fluffs which shapes resembled more of a contorted mess if anything. He stared harder, trying to find the shapes which many called fascinating but came to no results. There were only more inanimate clouds which drifted gently in the direction of the breeze.

"I don't see anything but clouds and blue sky," Artrix replied.

Riven rolled to her side, still lying on the grass and faced Artrix.

"You know what else I see in those clouds? Hope. The clouds always give me this feeling that there is something ahead, no matter how grim. I don't know, maybe it's just the way that they float so far up, gives me a sense that you can always look up you know."

Artrix slid both his hands behind his head and made a makeshift pillow. "I suppose they do make you feel rather happy. Clouds are sure mystical."

Riven breathed silently for a few moments before turning back to Artrix. "So Artrix, what is your next step? What will you do now?"

Artrix was then reminded of how dire his current situation actually is. His home still in chaos, and he had just lied to the entirety of Valoran of his identity. He felt powerless as though nothing he could do would change anything but each day, Riven gives him hope, will and the strength to continue.

"I… don't know," Artrix sighed, "What can I do?"

Riven, detecting the melancholy in his voice got up to her knees. "What is the matter?"

Artrix was caught off-guard, unaware of how much of his emotions he had just leaked. "Oh, nothing, I'm just a bit tired that's all."

"Sounds like a lie, are you sure you are fine?" Riven continued to ask.

At this moment, a storm brewed inside Artrix. He had for so long, wanted to tell her everything and finally out and end to his lies and be at rest. He felt a trembling split down his obligations and morals, unsure of which path to take; the truth and peace, or to risk Heaven itself. The pain of which he had to bear each day by lying to Riven had gathered within him as each day he wished more and more to not only be able to end his falsehoods but everything. He longed for the days of old Heaven in which there was only peace, but deep inside his heart he had come to accept that those days were long dead.

"Riven… Say, there was someone who you held dear to, someone of great importance to you. And that someone you had thought that you knew very, very well. But, then one day, just suddenly, you find that everything has been a lie. Everything you knew about that someone was false, what would you do? Would you forgive that particular person or be pained at the fact that that person had lied to you."

Riven, slightly surprised by this inquisition, kneeled thoughtfully for several moments before finding her answer.

"Well, I would be fairly upset that someone I held dear to had somehow lied to me. That seems strange does it not? Someone so close to me that was also so distant, so alien. But, I guess everything has a reason and if that somebody had their pains, I guess I could understand," Riven replied.

"But what if the lie was so great that everything you knew would've been false."

"Well, if that somebody was the same person nonetheless, it could be understand," Riven said with slight suspicion, "Artrix, is there something going on?"

Artrix got up and firmly nodded, still trying to decipher what he had just heard and contemplating whether or not he should unravel the truth to her.

"I suppose I've just got a lot on mind. It's nothing," Artrix falsely reassured her.

Riven shrugged. "Sometimes you are just so strange, but I guess that's one thing I like about you."

Artrix faintly smiled at the compliment as he tried to get the worries off his mind.

The clouds in the skies drifted ever so slightly, their subtle moments carefully orchestrated by nature itself. However, all of this was but merely a mask for something much grander, much grimmer.

* * *

A flurry of chaos exploded in the Summoner's Council as each and every one of them frantically went on in an attempt to the news, news that a peculiar and powerful energy was streaking towards Runeterra. In the centre of all this was High Councillor Vessaria who sat patiently in her large, leathery chair as Summoners reported to her.

"High Councillor, just this afternoon our magic have detected something massive coming right at Runeterra. As we speak, it draws closer and closer," one of the Summoners reported.

Another of the Summoners drew out a scroll with news printed in pitch black ink and handed it to Vessaria. She opened the scroll and scanned her report with her efficient eyes.

"Any idea what this thing is?" Vessaria questioned.

"No ma'am, all we know is that it is immensely powerful, off the charts. It is estimated to exceed even our magic," a Summoner replied.

In the background, the frantic Summoners hurried to and fro as loose paperwork slipped and fluttered in the chaos of the chamber.

"And are we certain that it is absolutely handed towards Runeterra?" Vessaria asked.

All of the Summoners nodded, confirming Vessaria's fears.

"What are we to do? We've never experienced something of this power, not even the Void comes close to producing such energies. We approximate that this thing alone has produced more energy in a second than the entirety of the magics produced during the Rune Wars."

Vessaria pondered for a second, her mind trying to formulate plans and ideas to come against this particular situation.

"Set up a perimeter and a containment field. If it does land, we must be prepared to fight it in the case that it is hostile," Vessaria ordered.

"Are we not to evacuate civilians and staff members?"

"No, we cannot afford to stir up panic, especially when we do not even know what we are facing," Vessaria said, "Also, bring out a few Champions in the case that we are not enough."

The Summoners who agreed in unison and quickly scurried off to carry out their orders. Vessaria then leaned back to her chair and held her hands to her forehead as she waited; hoping for the best that whatever they were facing was not evil.

Outside the institute, the sun was near setting when a group of Summoners gathered up a small group of Champions. They included the Three Piltoverans, Artrix and Riven, Ryze and Alistar.

Vi, who was in the middle of a shower, was quickly summoned away before she even had a chance to completely dry her hair. Now, it was more of a wet, pink flop then her usual style and this has caused some grumpiness from her.

"What's so important that you've gotta get me out of the damn shower and be freezing in here?" Vi demanded an answer.

"Now now, remain calm as you will all soon be debriefed," a Summoner said.

"I'm sure there's an explanation Vi, we just need to be patient," Caitlyn said.

Vi scoffed. "I think this is just retarded, those pesky Summoners. I don't know how you aren't annoyed Cupcakes when they can just get you to go wherever they went without your permission. Isn't that against whatever you call it, the law?"

Jayce tapped her shoulders. "Shh, this seems like it's important."

Artrix and Riven remained silent, waiting for whatever curious news the Summoners will bring. Ryze and Alistar conversed quietly with the Summoners. Alistar acted as the guardian of the residence and naturally he would be present in times of uncertainty and peril in the League. Ryze, whose great knowledge of the Arcane may prove useful against the Summoner's unknown and magical seeming adversary.

As they waited, another Summoner came running breathlessly out of the institute, his face carrying a that of a worried expression.

"Everyone, we have gathered you here today because an unknown entity is approaching Runeterra. It is now very near and may well be dangerous as we have detected it to have enormous amounts of power," the Summoner huffed. "We are not yet certain of what it is or its intentions and so, we have gotten a small group of champions and Summoners to investigate before we commence any full-scale actions."

Vi, hearing that there may suddenly a new challenge awaiting, primed her mechanical gloves and caused them to whirl and steamed with excitement.

"Whatever it is, I'm ready to kick its ass!" she exclaimed.

"Like I said, we are not sure if it is hostile or not, in fact we are not sure what it even is so you guys will only be here in case it is indeed hostile," the Summoner replied.

Caitlyn stepped up. "A vanguard unit eh? Then we will most certainly be prepared."

As they gathered, the skies above suddenly darkened. A buzzing cackle of static energy seemed to fill the very earths as the sense of immense power began to draw near. The earlier bright clouds were now painted black as day magically descended into night. Soon, thunder and lightning roamed the skies, signifying a regal being about to enter.

"It's here!" the Summoner cried.

The very atmosphere itself felt as if it was to split and collapse under the weight of all this power. However, Artrix had strangely familiar as though he had sensed this before.

"This is… unlikely anything I've ever encountered, this raw power is simply unimaginable by the mortal mind," Ryze, the Rogue Mage said, almost shivering in awe.

The Champions all looked about in the darkened skies, preparing their weapons and spells for what is to come. Suddenly, a screeching bolt of lightning thunderously bestowed its glory all across Valoran as it struck the north side of the mazelike institute. Even the earth itself shook and crumbled pathetically like wet paper. A searing flash momentary blinded everyone for a split second before they regained their sights and realized that the being had landed on the Summoner Council Chambers to the north, a few minutes run from their current location.

"That's not good, quickly, to the Council Chambers!" the Summoner said before hurrying to the sight of impact, followed by the Champions who were now all but certain that they were about to face a mighty foe.

In the Chambers, it was now in ruins as the roof above it collapsed from the shock of the landing. Smoking and charred stone bits lay scattered about as the disorientated Summoners attempted to get each other back onto their feet. From the very centre of impact, a column of choking smoke bellowed from a small ring of fire. Inside the blinding smoke, a humanoid figure seemed to exist as it began to step out and into the world of mortals.

Vessaria, who had avoided the blast and was just getting up from behind her destroyed table when she saw what had exited the smoke. A figure, clad in golden white armor, surprisingly similar to that of the champion Artrix's and wielded a heavy, dark and concealing cloak stepped out firmly. His appearance was nigh human and was that of an aged and experienced man whose features streaked with power and wisdom. His slightly greyed hair along with a mighty beard which was neatly trimmed and covered the lower half of his face gave him an awesome yet dreaded sense to those in his presence.

Vessaria quickly and silent ordered for the Summoners to complete their encirclement around him, containing him in a powerful field of magic.

For a few moments, he had stood still, his eyes surveying his surroundings.

"You there! State your purpose and identity here!" Vessaria demanded. She had already charged her magic in a hidden fashion, ready at any moment to unleash a deadly bolt of energy at her target.

It took a few seconds for him to pay attention to the minor mortal who had just demanded answered from him. His face was deeply austere and was that of a man who carried a great burden and mission on his back. He lifted one of his fingers and pointed it at Vessaria.

"Mortal, stand aside for I have much more important business to attend to. Do not get in my way or I will have no choice but to end you," he said.

Taking this as a possible threat, Vessaria ordered her Summoners to prime their magic and on her mark to unleash all of their might unto him. She then stood her ground and now visibly aimed her magic at him.

"I will not repeat myself, stand aside now or face the justice of Heaven."

"If you plan to bring harm to this realm, you will have to get past the most powerful of all magic," Vessaria responded.

The being gave out an insulting laugh and nodded his head. "You really think that your earthly magic is a match for me?"

Without hesitation, Vessaria launched her attack at him. It was a massive surging river of bursting energies that violently devoured anything in its half. Its static energy had consumed all of him, instantly wiping him from their view. When the spell was over, only vaporized ground and smoke came from where he once stood.

"And that is the power of a High Councillor," Vessaria muttered.

Suddenly and to all of the Summoners' surprise, he walked calmly and completely unscathed from the charred smoke, not even a strand of his hair was out of place.

"Perhaps I did not make myself clear and I shall do so now, step aside whether you wish to or not."

Then, he lifted his right arm high into the air as the Summoners instinctively backed off and prepared a series of defensive spells. For a brief moment, only silence and the faint sound of fire crackled in the background but suddenly, the earths began to shake violently. As though it was the very will of nature itself, a massive fissure opened up right across the institute, cleaving the lands in twain. Then, furious inferno and magma shot up from the bottomless cracks as the lightning above intensified in this cataclysmic scene. It was as though the apocalypse had arrived, seeking to end all life on Runeterra.

The quaking of the ground had sent all of the Summoner's unstable feet to stumble over, incapacitating them. Vessaria was forced to conjure a spell shield as one of the lightning bolts arced towards her, saving herself from a fiery death. He then stomped the ground with one of his foot, sending a shockwave towards Vessaria. Just as she was to escape, a crown of jagged rocks sprung from the broken ground and encaged her completely.

"I will not kill any of you for that is not my mission, just the mere fact of me exercising my powers in a mortal realm is already a great offense," he said as he began to walk towards the trapped Vessaria.

The High Councillor attempted to break free but all of her magic seemingly fizzled in the presence of her foe. Even as one of the most powerful mage in all of Valoran, she was completely powerless against the agent of Heaven.

Suddenly, a rune prison sprung from thin air and halted his steps for just a second before he was met with an overload of energy to the side of his body. The force of it had slightly knocked him back but he was otherwise unscathed. Before allowing for another attempt, he charged a light bolt of energy and fired at it with unbelievable speed, striking Ryze and knocking him unconscious. Then, from three different angles, Vi, Alistar and Jayce all charged at him with breakneck speed with intentions of beating him into the ground. However, at the moment of contact, he had immediately halted all of their assaults with unearthly strength and then released a powerful burst of energy which sent all three of them into incapacitation.

Thinking it was over, a bullet had just wheezed by the side of his head followed by other. He turned his head and faced Caitlyn whose hiding spot far away behind some debris of the Chambers was of absolutely no use. Just as she primed another bullet, he had sent another shockwave at her as rock shot out and tightly clutched around her feet. As she struggled to get free, another rock shot straight up and knocked her rifle from her hands, leaving her without any means of retaliation.

"Is this done?" he said, surveying his defeated foes.

Then, Riven sprung out of nowhere with her massive blade in hand and crashed it down at him, causing him to temporary lose posture in order to parry the attack. Then, Artrix came up from behind him and landed a mighty blow to his back which caused him to groan out in pain and drop to one knee. Not expecting a mortal to be able to damage him, he hollered and slammed the earth, sending out a ripple which knocked Riven back a fair distance. Then, just as he was about to draw his own blade, he turned around and faced Artrix. His eyes widened as all his instincts of battle vanished.

"Artrix!" he exclaimed.

Artrix too had stopped mid stance and was met with equal surprise.

"Amethus…"


	18. Path of the Orchids

Chapter 17

The smoldering ashes and destroyed granite had transformed the once vigilant Council Chambers into the semblance of an ancient ruin. The cackling sounds of the fire had sparked intensely in this anxious moment, just silently waiting for the first move. Artrix stumbled out of the debris and got himself a clear view of the powerful archangel.

"Lord Artrix! I've finally found you," Amethus began.

The Summoners regained their posture and readied themselves for another barrage of spells. Artrix noticed this and quickly stepped directly in front of their path, acting as a shield of deterrence.

"No, halt! He is an ally of ours, a friend," Artrix hollered. Everyone was puzzled at this notion as Artrix had just sided with a being that had decimated a large section of the Institute without remorse.

"I bid you all to lower your aggression for he will come to no harm for us!" Artrix continued.

Amethus then made a swift gesture with his hands and the entombing rocks that snared Vessaria and Caitlyn crumbled into dust, freeing them. Vessaria quickly brushed off herself and readied two swirling balls of inferno in her hands, her gleaming eyes demanding answers.

"What is the meaning of this, Champion Artrix. You are siding with an enemy that nearly killed us all, this is treason, betrayal!" Vessaria blatantly accused.

Artrix shook his head. "No, he is not our enemy and neither am I. Please, friends, cast your spells elsewhere for we must converse in peace."

Riven, still uncertain at the notion of all this, gripped her blade tightly.

Amethus then flushed his cape back and proceeded to kneel before Artrix. "Lord Artrix and the true king, you must return with me to stamp out the chaos of Heaven, your uncle has…"

"I'm well aware of that, General."

Amethus looked up and returned to his towering stance. His eyes quickly and clearing surveyed the now mortal Artrix and he found that only a infinitesimal strand of his original power pulsed weakly in him.

"Then you know what must be done."

Artrix, now feeling as though everything he had worked so hard for, his lies and his deceit was about to collapse. He fearfully glanced at Riven, who had casted him a worried expression. He feared of what he would do to Riven, what if he breaks her fragility hidden underneath all her warrior appearance. His heart debated with itself, his mind raced for a single possible solution for this madness yet he could find none.

Riven lightly stepped over to him. "Artrix…"

Artrix lowered his head in seeming shame, as though he could not bear his love's eyes.

Vessaria, sensing the peace of the situation, allowed her charged spell to fizzle and signaled the other Summoners to do the same.

"Explain yourself, Champion Artrix," she confronted him.

Artrix sighed and took a deep breath. He thought, it has finally come to us and now it bears no usage to lie any further. He had decided to speak everything of the truth.

"Amethus here is my ally, we hail from the same place, a place which has now been gripped by an evil. A place called Heaven where the most powerful beings in all existence reside. However, chaos and conquest now steams from Heaven and it threatens everything, especially Runeterra. We are all in great peril."

Riven, who was completely taken by surprise at what he said, nearly dropped her blade. Within, a sense of confusion and denial brewed violently as she tried to find her words.

"You are… not Noxian?" she managed to ask.

Artrix felt an iron bolt piercing his heart, his throat mangled and torn and unable to produce any words, any truths.

"Answer me!" Riven shouted. Deep inside she wanted all of this to be nothing but a false dream but Artrix's depressed motions had cemented what she feared.

"I am sorry Riven, I lied…"

After a painful moment, Riven sheathed her blade, turned around and proceeded to leave. Artrix quickly reached after her.

"Riven! I-"

"Just, go. Leave me, I need to think," she said as she left the scene.

Artrix felt stupid, he suddenly hated himself. He hated at how poor his decision was and was filled with overwhelming regret. He knew, from the very beginning that this was an inevitability, yet he did so anyways. He regretted not telling her the whole truth from the beginning and instead followed this path. He wondered if he could've done this any better, if he could've not broken Riven's heart.

"Damn it…" he cursed under his breath. He clenched a fist, wanting to strike himself and let pain be his lesson for this stupidity.

Vi, seeing all of this drama, whistled at the tenseness of the atmosphere. "That's not good…"

Amethus, sensing Artrix's affection for the mortals, stepped into the scene.

"Lord Artrix, we must be remain strong and focus on our goal," he said.

Artrix raised a hand as though acknowledging him. His heart knew what must be done, and what should be done. If he couldn't protect Riven here, then he will have to defeat Othrius to save her.

"I understand, General, and I am capable," Artrix responded.

"But your emotions cloud you, we must remain clearheaded my Lord."

Vessaria, unable to stand not being the centre of plans and not knowing what is going on, stepped in in order to protect her title as High Councilor.

"I demand clear answers from both of you!"

Amethus casted an aggressive glance at her. "You dare interrupt the business of Heaven?"

Artrix held up his hand to ease up everyone and signaling his desire to speak.

"General, this is no longer just the business of Heaven, it threatens all of us," Artrix said.

Amethus bowed and remained silent, showing his loyalty to the true king.

"Then tell us, if it is so dangerous, what everything is about."

Artrix took a breath and explained the entire story, from the beginning of his exile to the present. He told of who is really was, of the royalty what Heaven was and about the gods and the angels. He emphasized on their nigh-omnipotent powers and how one god could reshape all of reality of his plane if he so desires. He then warned of his uncle Othrius' treachery and that he was the true villain and that he puts all in peril.

"The Prince of Heaven? I find that it is hard to believe," Vessaria said.

"But you must, we have to act. When Othrius comes, no one, not you, not Demacia not Noxus will be safe. We must act together, unite and repel him," Artrix pleaded.

"Then it sounds like there is nothing we can do, if Othrius or whatever his name is, is so powerful," Caitlyn commented.

"Lord Artrix is the only one that has the right to challenge Othrius, if anyone then it will be he who must defeat him," Amethus said.

Artrix shook his head and held out his powerless palms. "I have no godly strength left in me, my chances against Othrius is as high as any one of us here. I cannot fight him."

Amethus, looking slightly distressed, pulled back his hair and pondered. "We must act, there has to be a way to return the power to you."

"If only I knew how."

Vessaria who was unwilling to believe that her powerful Summoners will be so easily defeated, stepped up.

"Our magic will be able to challenge this foe, do not underestimate the power of the Summoners," she said.

Amethus scoffed. "Do not be foolish. Have you not just witnessed what my powers were capable of? And that was but a mere fraction of what I can fully accomplish. I can crack open this pitiful planet if I so desired. Now imagine, gods, beings that can out even me trembling on my knees and they wield powers when compared to mine, is like a mountain to the eye of an ant."

It did indeed sound grim. Understanding the perspective of a god and the scope of their power was nearly impossible for the mortal mind yet they must as precious time slivers away.

"Then what do you propose us we do?" Jayce asked.

Artrix looked up to the clearing skies, free of Amethus' influence. The creeping sun over the horizon now visible again.

"We will think of something, we must."

* * *

The day has passed as night came to cradle Valoran. Instead of a clear, starry sheet however, solemn dark clouds had come to blanket the earth. Accompanied by the clouds was the seeping rain that drenched all of the lands in gloom. The splattering dripping and dropping sounds of the rain had drummed heavily for the past hour as Riven wandered in the wet, dark woods.

Away from the chaos of civilization and embracing the peace and placidity of the forests, she allowed her mind to churn. Yet only confusion and despair resulted from her thoughts. Artrix was the only thing on her mind now, but she could not understand. She felt vulnerable, open, exposed. She allowed her fragile side, which she has never let others witness; to be exposed to a man she now realized she barely knew. The one question stirred restlessly in her mind; who is Artrix? So he is no Noxian, nor Runeterran, not even human. She felt so alienated, once again alone in her world of exile. The one person she thought could accept her was now shattered away. Only agonizing confusion pounded at her head.

Unknowingly, Riven had wandered into the small clearing which was that of the pond. The same pond that she and Artrix had first shared passion, the magical pond which they could escape to and are relieved of all worries. She lifted her bowed head and gazed around the area. The place now no longer had its passionate and mythical aura as it did before. To her, it was but another part of the woods.

The rainwater had overflowed the pond, now covering the sandy banks with blackness. She stepped into a part of the clearing and sheltered her wet body under thick, drooping branch of a tree. She pressed her back against the slippery trunk and slid down to the grass. The droplets of water dripped from her now flattened white hair as a result from the weather. Her eyes gazed off aimlessly into the distance, her thoughts completely engulfing her. Any ambushes now would've surely gotten her, and she would've died in contemplation.

She felt this fear, a fear which had consumed her before she had met Artrix; the fear of rejection and of loneness. Without Artrix she wondered, who then understand her. Who will know who Riven really was, and not just another Champion of the League.

A bush rustled nearby as a topless figure stepped into the clearing. His muscular form was covered in a slippery film of rain, his blindness not deterring his path one bit.

"Riven, I've found you, thank goodness. The rain had rather disturbed my senses a bit, but your despair was not hard to detect," Lee Sin said as he stepped in.

Riven, recognizing the voice from the dark stood up and surprised at his sudden appearance.

"Master Lee," she greeted solemnly.

Lee Sin gently bowed. "I know what happened, Riven. Perhaps you would like to talk to me?"

Riven's weary eyes had lost all their usual glittering determination but instead was replaced by a lifeless void. She lightly sighed and clutched one of her arms.

"I don't know Master Lee, I don't think I know anything anymore. It's just so confusing, one second I am faced with this situation and the other I am thrust into a whole new world. What can someone like me do?"

Master Lee gave out a hearty laugh and sat down in the grass. He then gestured Riven to do the same.

"Well there is one thing you know, and that it is you know nothing," Lee said, still chuckling a bit. "Understanding that you are confused and not forcing yourself, that's a first step, is it not?"

"I guess…"

"We all are confused, lost and misguided but that is the way of life. It is chaotic, unpredictable, but the trick is to live it and live it well. One day I could be sitting comfortably in my house and the next I could become homeless and wrecked but I need to understand that misfortune is a part of our lives."

Lee Sin then slid his hands smoothly over his naked skull and brushed off the rain droplets that had gathered upon.

"What is most important is finding the path," Lee continued, "and choosing the path."

"But I don't even know if I have a path," Riven said, "And I know him even less…"

Lee Sin softly grinned and placed his hand upon Riven's as a comforting gesture of reassurance.

"Are you sure you do not know him? Or that you merely only do not know what he is, but who he is. Riven, identity is something we are all born with, be it a lowly thief or a mighty king. But do not let that shape who you are, I can be born a peasant, but rise to become a hero. You know who he is Riven, you do. He is a man who loves you, who is determined, who is strong, who is willing."

"I fear… being left out, alone. What if no one knows me, accepts me."

"We are never alone Riven, never. This world just does not allow, there will always be someone there for you."

Lee Sin then released his hands and Riven found that he had given her a cradle of beautifully placed Orchids. They were all bunched like a baby in its sleepy home, their placidity overwhelming her. A single tear was shed from the corner of her eye, only to be masked by the rain but Lee Sin saw, felt it.

"He loves you, he truly does. But that is only one half, what will you do?" Lee asked.

Riven opened her lips and was about to speak when Lee Sin held up one of his hands to halt her words. "Save them for the one who deserves them, not me. Select your path, and tread it with care and life will go on as you desire."

Riven held the cradle of Orchids tightly, she held them up to her nose and sniffed the sweet aroma from the graceful flowers. Orchids, she thought, was the flower that bloomed even in the harshest of days, a small, unnoticeable strength that she witnessed and admired as a youngling. Perhaps she could too wield their strength, and become what she desired to become. The path ladled with Orchids.

* * *

The thunderous rain had beat on Artrix for a senselessly long time now. He casted his hopeless gaze into the darkened clouds as he felt the sharp, painful rain coldly crash down on him. With each passing second, he felt his regret grow. He tried to move on, but he could not. Only agonizing feelings clawed at him. He could not bear the weight of having hurt Riven, it was one thing he had sworn to never do yet he did it, and he could've avoided it but his own stupidity had cost him.

He dropped to his knees deep in the mud as he pounded the cold ground with his fist. It splashed away, quickly reforming the dent that Artrix caused which angered him as he struck the ground again and again.

"Why was I so stupid, why…? My idiocy hurt her, and I couldn't stop it," Artrix cursed himself.

In the far distance, another bolt of lightning flashed, its intense light ripping through the dark clouds for a split second. Its thunderous echo had shook Valoran to its core. The rain seemed to have no end to it as Artrix felt like he was about to drown in an eternal pool, he wanted to just let the darkness swallow him whole.

"Calling yourself stupid will not help the case," a voice sounded behind him. Artrix recognized it, it was Riven.

Artrix shot straight up and turned around and saw her. She stood under the edge of the building, just barely clear of the rain. She had a wet towel wrapped around her neck and a fresh one in her hand.

"You should get out of the rain, before you catch a cold," she said.

Artrix, feeling both relieved and concerned at the same time, slowly pulled himself from the clutching mud and to her side. He was unsure of what to say, fearing that her broken heart is still unhealed. He then spotted the cradle of Orchids sitting nicely in one of her pockets.

"I see you've gotten my small gift. It took some time to find all the flowers but…" he then noticed Riven's indifferent expression. "Riven, I…. I am so sorry I lied, I never meant to it's just…" Riven then shoved the towel in his face, forcing him to accept it.

"Dry yourself, the soaking rain must be unpleasant."

Artrix took the towel and wiped his hair with it, causing it to turn into a whirlwind. He then dried his face with it and held the towel at one hand.

"It's alright, I understand," Riven said.

"I do not seek your forgiveness, I only wish that I could reprimand you for how I had hurt you, I could not bear to see you like this."

Riven looked up at Artrix and allowed the faintest smile to spread across her lips. "I'm sure we all had lied in our lives. Artrix, as long as you are still you and not someone who I've never met, it's fine. I guess I cannot blame you for being born that way, but I just hope you will remain as the Artrix I know and love."

"Of course, I would never change, unless you wish me to."

"Don't, I want you to be you no matter what. I want you to promise me, that you will be who you are now, even in the face of death."

"I promise," Artrix said without hesitation.

The sound of the endless rain continued to beat tirelessly upon the roofs of the Institute as they returned back to the easing warmth of the interior.


	19. Harbinger of Doom

Chapter 18

The echoes of the sturdy, wooden cane tapping methodically with each step sounded the halls as the figure approached the Chambers. Swain hobbled towards the massive double gates as though with deadly cunning, as though as and every single of his steps was planned. His path was certain; there were no mistakes, only possibilities. He had adorned his full official costume, the burnished chest plate covering the sickly green cloak which robed him entirely. The infamous helmet however was not present, revealing half of the tactician's face with the other half masked by a devious cloth.

On the right side of his shoulder, an eerily supernatural 6 eyed raven stood still, its head constantly twitching side to side and its glowing red eyes reflecting off the halls. It seemed as though it was part of Swain, as one devious entity.

Trailing Swain were two servants who copied his footsteps with, following him in synchronization like a small parade. They were to make certain that his silken cape were not to be caught or dragged. Aside from their humble servile appearance however, underneath that mask they were also the most trained killers in almost all Noxus. Their duty, other than keeping up Swain's appeal, were also to take care of his backside while their master could plan without distractions. If need be, they would take a venomous dagger to the back in the name of guarding Swain.

The tireless tapping of the cane was accompanied by Swain's constant mumbling, his ever churning mind leaking overflowing thoughts and schemes. Soon, they are met with a massive pair of double gates which were already slightly ajar. A slight of glowing ray of light poured for the opening, signifying of the people present within. He lightly tapped on the door and proceeded to enter with an impeccable form. His stance slightly hunched from his wrecked leg, yet stood with a nobleman-esque and his eerily expressionless face masked.

Within the chamber was a massive round table constructed of heavy stone situated in the middle of the area. Surrounding the table were both Noxian and Demacian officials, all eagerly waiting for whatever the High Councilor had summoned them for. At the far end of the table sat Jarvan, the Prince of Demacia. Behind him and his massive chair were lined with armored bodyguards. They bear the Demacia standard proudly and constantly casted off accusing glances at the Noxian who did the same. At the exact opposite of the table laid an empty seat, its elegance matching that of Jarvan's.

As Swain stepped in, trailed by his shadowy assistants, Jarvan scoffed and crossed his arms. Swain's raven-like eyes coldly scanned the room before putting up a masquerade of welcoming and warmth. He turned to Vessaria and straightened his back and then set down his cane.

"Ah, isn't it my lovely Vessaria, looking as beautiful as ever," Swain said as he approached the Councilor. He then greeted her by lightly raising her hand with his and making a gentle motion with his masked face towards her skin but never quite touching.

"I am at your service."

Vessaria acknowledged the cunning Swain and pointed him to his seat. As the Master Tactician hobbled to his spot, Jarvan, who had been sitting on his edge of patience, placed both of his hands down on the table in a demanding demeanor.

"High Councilor, with all due respect but I demand to know why we are here with those criminals… Swain," Jarvan impatiently said.

Swain simply ignored the accusation and calmly took his seat, making Jarvan look like as though he was but an immature prince. He then laid his cane aside, allowing it to lean on the granite table and reached into one of his silken pockets and took out a bit of chowder and fed it to his raven, Beatrice. The demonic bird hungrily devoured it from Swain's palms with its wicked beaks.

"Jarvan, have patience," Vessaria began, she then turned to the entire chamber which was now effectively divided like a warzone into two parts. On one end the Noxians and her soldiers crowded behind Swain and constantly gave off aggressive stances at the Demacians. On Jarvan's end it was more or less the same. The mood was teetering on the brink of an open brawl were it not for the Summoners at present.

A crescendo of groans and shouts followed by threatening gestures were silenced when Swain tapped his cane on the hard floor, ending the cacophonous state of the chamber.

"Enough of this petty nonsense, we are a civilized people, not barbarians. I'm certain the High Councilor has an urgent matter for us, is that not right, _Jarvan?_" Swain rasped out the last word as though he was mocking the prince.

Jarvan scoffed and crossed his arms. "Of course."

As the commotion died down, Vessaria cleared her throat.

"As you are all aware, the institute was under attack yesterday and the Council Chambers were destroyed."

"Yes, our reports stated as much however we were uncertain of the circumstances and held back any reinforcements," Jarvan said.

Vessaria nodded. "All of this catastrophe brought something else, something even we have no experience on. Even then we are uncertain if it is entirely true but Champion Artrix has insisted."

"Please sate my curiosity High Councilor, what exactly is our situation?" Swain asked.

Vessaria circled around the table, formulating her thoughts. She traced herself to the middle of the table where she could enlighten both sides equally. She informed them truthfully of everything, every uncomfortable details that the Summoners had gathered. Vessaria felt for once powerless at their situation, something she and her nigh-omnipotent Summoners had never experienced. Her fears of a higher power wrestling their control of Runeterra had finally come true.

"This out-worldly threat you speak of, seems highly improbable," Jarvan said with skepticism. "But if it threatens Demacia, then we must use all of our men to defend."

"This is not the first time we have encountered a powerful out-world species, take the Void for example, and Nasus and Renekton. But this time even we Summoners had no grasp on the front, we are in the dark," Vessaria said.

"Defeating a High Councilor along with an entire group of Summoners singlehandedly, along with destroying part of the Institute is no small feat. These heavenly beings you speak of seem to be… highly capable," Swain commented.

"And dangerous. According to him, one of them has gone more or less evil and seeks to dominate. It has its sights set Runeterra."

Swain bridged his hands upon the table in contemplation, seeking from his cunning for a solution. His wrinkled forehead had now emphasized its complexion as he was dwelled in deep thought.

Vessaria turned her attention to the Master Tactician. "Do you have any, plans of sorts Swain?"

Swain lowly chuckled. "Shall I state the obvious then. If this alien threat is so powerful, then of course we have no other possibilities but to pool our efforts as one single army. However Jarvan there may refuse like a child."

Jarvan slammed his massive gauntlets on the table, causing the very stone to crack.

"How dare you?" the Prince angrily retaliated.

"Do I lie?"

At the sight of the aggravated prince, the Demacians and Noxians once again began their chaotic chants as insults and threats were exchanged cross the room.

"Enough!" Vessaria demanded, "this is a grave matter concerning all of us and our very existence. I will not have such childish acts in my chambers."

At the High Councilor's bellow, the rowdiness once again dissipated.

"If it is truly this dire, then I shall prepare a call to arms if need be and announce war," Jarvan said, "There is nothing Demacian steel cannot handle."

Swain laughed at Jarvan's naivety. "Were you not paying attention to Vessaria's words? These are no mere enemies. They wield a power so exaggeratedly great that we cannot even fathom it," Swain said.

"Whether the threat is real or not, we must prepare ourselves anyhow. As High Councilor, I request both of your city states along with any vassals to prepare for defense," Vessaria said.

"It shall be done then," Jarvan said.

The prince then got up from his seat and was trailed by his line of soldiers and servants as they shifted out of the room, exchanging accusing glances with the Noxians as they left. Swain remained seated until the last Demacian exited.

"I bid you farewell Vessaria, and may your youth be eternal," Swain said as he bowed and headed the Noxians out of the room.

Beatrice remained still on his shoulder as he hobbled down the marbled halls. The raven cawed and twitched its head. Swain lowly chuckled as though he understood the bird as he continued his methodical steps.

"Everything is an opportunity my dear Beatrice," Swain mumbled to his bird, "and so rare does one present itself like this, on a platter. Of course, Demacia will fall."

As he headed down the halls in quiet contemplation, a flock of crows fluttered just outside of a window. The sun had already begun to set and vanish into the horizons.

* * *

"FIDDLESTICKS IS ESCAPED!" one of the guards hollered in panic.

"I REPEAT, FIDDLESTICKS IS ESCAPED. CODE BLACK!"

It was a pandemonium in the chambers as guards scrambled chaotically all over the place. In the center of it all was once Fiddlestick's chamber prison, now complete with a hole in one of its massive granite gates. Inside the feared prison was empty. Summoners and guards alike all hurried in desperate attempts to return the Champion to its cell. The fear that the scarecrow could reach the general population and unleash a wave of insanity and massacre was too great.

High Councilor Vessaria, who was too busy with the entire Heaven threat, had sent Grand Summoner Jacob in her place to deal with this. It was not the first time Fiddlesticks had escaped, although no one knows how it is done, his escapes has always left behind a trail of gore and destruction before returning to his prison.

Jacob was a well-known Summoner, powerful in his own right and a grizzled veteran of the Rune Wars. He adorned the regular purple robes of a Summoner in addition with golden embroidery and gleams that lined his robe. His darkened skin and a large scar on his left face have caused him to become the symbolism of the bloody wars that has once torn the lands apart.

"Secure the perimeter and commence a thorough search before fanning out to the nearby villages, I want men in every corner of this damned Institute now!" Jacob ordered. His course voice was that of a soldier's.

The Summoners orderly scrambled to their positions. One of the Summoner recruits came up to him.

"Sir Jacob, there is something wrong this time. Something far more evil than previous escapes," the recruit said.

Jacob squinted his eyes and grunted. His skin could feel the tingling sensation of dread like a needle slowly pushing through. He knew that this time was worse as even a powerful Summoner like him was affected, he could feel the insanity of Fiddlesticks lingering.

"Be on the lookout, it is different this time."

In a courtyard at the center of the Institute, the flock of crows had formed a thunderous hurricane, circling murderously. The very leafs of the trees were being ripped off its branches at the flowers slowly drained of its life and withered away. Then, a sickening green aura pulsated from the storm of crows and arced to strike nearby construct with deadly force, chunking off stone and marble.

The gathering of the energies and violence drew the Summoners over to the yard. Riven, who was just passing by, spotted the commotion and followed her sense to the court. Even she felt the evil protruding like a stick from the Institute's center.

The Summoners, led by Jacob, gathered at the court and surrounded it. They then summoned a containing barrier to stop the dreadful presence, along with any collateral damage from seeping out.

"It is here!" Jacob hollered over the caws and thunder.

Then, in eye of the storm, the green energies gathered and solidified. Soon, the form all too familiar, that of the infamous scarecrow, began to take shape. Its two emerald eyes which stares could pierce a soul were the first to form. Then, its crooked arms, body and legs stuck out as Fiddlesticks slowly descended from the chaotic storm. The crows were still relentlessly fluttering about, their beaks wicked and hungry for flesh. The caws could drive anyone insane if exposed to long enough.

Fiddlesticks hovered over the air, his stick legs stepping on a violent sea of green. Its pulsing eyes glanced around before fixing its sights on Riven. Sensing the intense dread, she quickly reached for her blade but then found herself to be frozen in fear. Not even years of hard training could allow her to overcome this.

"Champion Fiddlesticks, you are hereby trespassing and breaking League rule, I order you to step down and-"Jacob began but was quickly cut off by Fiddlesticks.

The scarecrow unleashed a frightening demonic laughter as though its voice had multiple evils echoing from within. Its bone chilling sounds rippled throughout the Institute. Now, every being from within could feel it, the despair and doom that he brought.

"I, am the harbinger of your doom, look no further for it will soon arrive," Fiddlestick's demonic voice rasped. "Have no hope, no light, only darkness awaits."

Now, Riven felt the entire attention of the Harbinger as she desperately attempted to wrestle out of her fears. The deepest darkness inside her was magically awakened, all her fears and nightmares slowly brewing within her.

"I have come out of the prison for the time has finally come. My duty is as foretold and fulfilled. I bring the warning of your destruction for He will soon arrive."

The storm increased in intensity as a seemingly endless supply of crows added to violence.

"I was created from the pure malice that is Him, now I shall spread my words. Have no faith and no guidance, for your doom is impending."

The Summoners now attempted to cast restraining spells at Fiddlesticks but to no avail, their magic merely fizzled at contact of the storm. Then, from the broken wall of the courtyard, Artrix sprinted into sight. This grabbed Fiddlestick's attention as his grasp over Riven ended, causing her to fall breathlessly to her knees. Artrix rushed to her side and held her shoulders.

Fiddlesticks' laughter resumed before twitching its neck into place and casted its piercing gaze at Artrix. Then, as though it had suddenly resumed a whole new personality, Fiddlesticks spoke.

"And the hero appears. Artrix, my dear nephew…" Fiddlesticks said in a different voice. While still distorted, Artrix could recognize it anywhere.

"Othrius…"

"Why do you resist, dear Artrix. Do you not see that I know everything? That my power is endless? Surrender, and I shall grant you peace," Othrius spoke through the scarecrow.

"You are pathetic, you only seek power. You are nothing more but a mindless husk, slave to your own hunger," Artrix retorted.

Othrius laughed mockingly. "Your words carry great insult, boy. Are you sure that I am the pathetic one? Look at you, in love with a petty mortal? What would your father think of you? How disgraceful."

The crows then swarmed the two, forming a deadly barrier as the Summoners outside attempted to blast through it. Artrix drew his sword and held it valiantly in front of Riven to shield her.

"If you so much as lay one finger on her, you will regret it with every inch of your existence."

"I believe that you are not the one in position to negotiate. You truly do shame your father, you know? He hates you more than you can imagine, you foolish boy."

Artrix knew those words to be lies but yet Othrius had made it sound so real, so spiteful and filled with malice. He pondered if that was what his father truly thinks of him now.

"Heaven is ashamed of you, ashamed that you were ever even called its Prince."

"No…"

"Deny it all you wish but you are now nothing more but a stain in Heaven's history."

Suddenly, an immense surge of power ripped through the crows. The storm was then quickly consumed by an engorging purple matter. The green energies were being sucked away, along with Othrius' presence.

"Hmph, no matter, this vessel has already served its purpose. We shall meet again soon, Artrix."

With that, the storm dissipated and the crows flocked away. The body of the scarecrow now flopped to the ground lifelessly; its eye sockets now void and empty. Artrix helped Riven to her knees as Summoners gathered to assess the area. Approaching them was Malzahar and strangely enough Kassadin. Behind them was the void creature Kog'Maw who was busy trying to chase down a crow.

Jacob, seeing the two arch nemeses together, was curious at their intervention.

"Masters of the Void, strange to greet you two here and- Kog'Maw," Jacob began.

"Save the pleasantries Summoner, we have come on an urgent matter," Kassadin said.

Malzahar floated about and greeted Artrix. "It is a pleasure to meet the Prince of Heaven. We are well aware of your situation for it has already consumed the Void. Our leader, the Essence has vanished and we can only suspect your uncle's doing."

"_Your _leader, Malzahar, I am only here to preserve the balance. I am no creature of the Void," Kassadin said.

Malzahar chuckled. "Say what you will, the taint is already you."

"Has it gone this bad? Even a mortal realm has been dominated by his will, unacceptable…" Artrix muttered under his breath.

"Perhaps you will like to take this matter to the Councilors?" Riven suggested.

"That is exactly where we are headed, Vessaria must be informed," Kassadin said. "Master Artrix, may I have a word with you in private?"

Artrix nodded in agreement and headed to a corner of the yard. Riven spotted Kog'Maw and found its hungry eyes cutely scouring around. She offered some bits of chow from her wondrous satchel in which Kog'Maw hungrily devoured it. She then found her hand to be covered in the green slime which she then disgustedly tried to wipe off.

"Master Artrix, this is a pressing matter concerning all of us. There is someone who had asked us to do this, something you know by the name of Amethus. He wishes to see you in the woods," Kassadin informed Artrix.

"Did he say why?" Artrix asked.

"No, but it seemed very urgent, I recommend that you go now."

Artrix agreed and then told Riven that he is needed elsewhere before quickly heading off into the woods.

* * *

Amethus waited impatiently in the woods as the shadow of twilight slowly crept over the lands. At the sound of leafs rustling, he tilted his head in worried anticipation.

"My lord," Amethus greeted and began to kneel but was halted by Artrix.

"I'm prince no longer, but a mere exile, address me as such" Artrix said.

"If that is your wish, Artrix."

A chilling breeze carrying a certain eeriness brushed through the forest as the dead leafs wavered and fell. The light is rapidly drained from the atmosphere, leaving behind a dark, orange cask that blanketed the stretches of the sky.

"I sensed Orthius just earlier, I could not make myself shown. May I ask what happened?"

"He arrived in a vessel state called Fiddlesticks. He tried to spread doom to our ears, and that it will be soon," Artrix replied.

"Then I must tell you something, something to dispel anything he had said."

"But what is so secretive that you must bring me out here," Artrix asked.

"My mission here was to get you to ready to face Othrius and I must not fail."

Artrix shook his head. "I'm sorry but I've already told you that I am no longer a god, I am powerless against him."

Amethus quickly scanned the area left and right for any spies of Heaven before summoning an invisible barrier that would have nearly block out their existence from the outside world.

"I must tell you something Artrix that not even Othrius knows, at least for the time being. Sooner or later his Eye of Heaven will unravel this, but then we must use that time wisely for it may be our only chance."

Artrix was now curious at what Amethus had to propose. "Then what is this secret?"

"Your father he… You know he loves you do you not?"

"A love I deserve not," Artrix said, his head slightly bowed in shame.

"Permission to speak freely?"

Artrix nodded his grant.

"He has never abandoned you Artrix, not even in his sleep. I could feel it, he longs for you to return. At times he would even tear up in his bed, an aura of sadness emanates from his broken heart. He longs for you to regain your honor and learn."

Artrix felt even more ashamed for his past acts. He quickly elicited his foolish former self, he questioned his own stupidity. He felt angry at himself, at how he did not heed his father until it was too late; until he had hurt everyone. A certain regret stemmed from this.

"He has never lost faith in you, not even when you were exiled. He just did not want you to follow a path of destruction, of your own demise," Amethus continued,

Your identity, your powers, your rights were never taken from you. You still have them."

"So Othrius lied…"

Artrix was struck with surprise; he had never thought his father would have done this. At the time of his exile, it seemed that he had all but abandoned him, that he was a failure and undeserving of Heaven.

"Only when you have finally learned what righteousness is, shall you be named Prince of Heaven once again. That is our weapon against Othrius that is why I have come. You must unlock them Artrix, you must."

Artrix stared in almost disbelief at palm. Now he understood how, how he was able to draw out that immense power he had during his practice match in the arena. His love for Riven, a mortal being, fueled his righteousness and allowed him to tap into the sealed pool of power within him.

"I understand then, of what I must do. Thank you for telling me," Artrix replied.

Amethus nodded in slight relief. "Then I must return home now, for there is one final act I must attend to. The resistance will need you, do not fail us."

Amethus then turned around and summoned a portal from thin air which swirled in violent white energies. Inside the portal, Artrix could make out the faint silhouette of the Royal Palace, however the image was distorted by the energies. As Amethus began his paces, he turned to Artrix one last time.

"Artrix, before I go, I need you to promise me one thing. Will you do it for me, I beg you," Amethus said.

"Anything."

"If… If anything were to ever happen to me, be it death or worse, please take care of my son for me. Keep him safe, keep him alive and most importantly, his pride. You are, a good friend to him Artrix, he too wishes greatly your return."

Luthers, Artrix thought that the last he had seen of him was technically 10,000 years ago. He still remembered the young, naïve scrapped knee boy that he had once called friend.

"Will you hold that promise?" Amethus asked for reassurance.

Artrix nodded honestly. "I will."

Amethus, now relieved and confident that his task on Runeterra is over, extended his hand for one final farewell. Artrix firmly grasped it and shook it.

"Farewell, our hearts shall always be with the one true king."

With that, Amethus stepped through the portal and instantly it vanished, along with the general.

In the silence of the forest, Artrix used this serenity that he knows will not last and gathered his thoughts. His mind raced to process all the information that he has just learned. His seal powers, Othrius, Luthers… Riven. The grim thoughts of the future and what he may suffer constantly tore at him but it was not himself that he worried, it was Riven. He only fears death now because of what it may mean to her. To leave her alone once again in this dark world agonized him. It was pain that he would feel even in death. Now he knows that he will never forgive himself, not failure, not even death would stop him now.


	20. The Storm Begins

Chapter 19

The assembly of the Archangels are ready, the generals of Heaven's Army now primed and its sights set on Runeterra. A gathering storm signifies what some had long craved for, while many feared. An Archangel from the Assembly quickly hurried down the halls of the Royal Palace, his expressions carrying a great mission. The King's room was not far as the lines of guards thickened the closer he was. The paranoiac atmosphere became apparent, the madness of Othrius slowly seeping throughout the palace. Yet on the grand side, he held his mask quite charismatically, he was the King who would reign forever.

The messenger's steps echoed redundantly down the perfect crystalline halls, his stance tall and worthy of an Archangel. The band of guards is cautious and their eyes hawked, ready to strike at any threat to their king. At the end of the great hall, a pair of massive diamond etched gates was slightly ajar. A dim, flickering light softly poured out from the cracks, casting a faint shadow of a seated robed figure.

As the Archangel approached the gates, the massively armoured guards whose décor were magnificent and golden, halted him. Their tall helms flourished with a chromatic plume, allowing them to menacingly tower over opposition.

"Halt, state your business," the guards demanded without any formal greetings.

The king's elite guards are often shrouded in mystic, they answered to no one but the Lord himself. They are as feared as the Archangels themselves.

"I bring a simple message for His Majesty, nothing more," the angel replied.

The guards' vicious eyes scanned the messenger, their pupils were dilated black as though they were blind but those who knew better would avoid them. They were nigh-all seeing, able to unravel all secrets of your soul, be you a God or Angel, nothing can escape them.

After a few moments, the guards nodded and notion for him to enter the King's room. He lightly pushed open the grand doors as though not to disquiet the seemingly creeping, placid atmosphere. Upon entry he spotted Othrius, robed in his ceremonial drapes which consisted of indescribable luxurious tastes and his precious jewelled crown resting on his head. Underneath the robes had concealed his lifelessly black armor and his aura of corruption.

The messenger kneeled. "Sire, the crowd and the Assembly is awaiting you. They are ready for the speech."

Othrius sat motionlessly, as though in deep contemplation upon his massive throne. He sank into the overstuffed cushioning as his kingly aura drained away from him.

"Is it time already?" Othrius croaked voice rasped. He lifted his brows, his red eyes glaring at the angel. The bloodied veins eerily breathed with each pulse as though he was but a lifeless corpse.

"Yes, sire."

Othrius wearily lifted himself from the embracing throne and heaved to his feet. His metallic boots echoed and scrapped the flawless marble flooring. His tall form casted an overwhelming shadow all over the dimly lit room. It was as though the candles which breathed light had been snuffed out and flickered no more.

The messenger could feel an unease and darkness emanating from the king, his thick robes however masking whatever evil lurks underneath. Othrius straightened himself and staggered from the top of the descending stairs, his shadows trailing his steps. What little light left in the room had died out as he climbed down.

At the bottom, he came to a stop and glared at the messenger for a quick second, his reddened eyes and pale face furthering enhancing a deathly image of him.

"My Lord, are you feeling well?" the messenger asked as he got up to his feet.

Othrius hunched and his eyes twitched slightly before opening his cracked lips and rasped out.

"Tell me… am I a good King?" he breathed.

The messenger, slightly taken aback, stuttered. "Of- Of course my Lord, why else would you think otherwise?"

Then, a sudden expression of anger flushed Othrius' face as he grabbed the angel's shoulders.

"Do not lie to me! I know what you think, I know what you all think!" Othrius hollered.

The messenger was speechless as he attempted feebly to wiggle out of the King's mighty grasp. Othrius then released him and pushed him away before turning to face the lustrous marble stairs. He saw his own reflection, the dark veins, the bloody eyes, and the pale skin, all of the imperfections that haunted his face.

"What is a good King? I know that answer, I must!" Othrius then stumbled to a nearby table and then held onto the glass surface.

"My Lord, you are not well, perhaps I should go get the healer."

Othrius' bloodshot eyes turned to glance at the angel before returning to his hunched form. "You think me weak do you now, you think me a fool, unworthy King underserving of this crown. They all do!"

Othrius then hollered in pure rage and shattered the table in one blow.

"He… He still knows, he is still awake. Do not think I cannot hear your words, your treachery, brother. You are King no longer, I am! Am I not a good King, I will succeed you! Your words mean nothing to these ears, ha! And you think your son, the hopeless boy who lost himself, will save you…"

The guards outside peered over the cracks of the open door and glanced at a crashed room with shattered objects in every direction. Knowing best not to interrupt the King's wrath, they returned to their posts.

"My Lord, the people are waiting for you-"

"GET OUT!" Othrius bellowed.

The messenger, attempting to maintain his professional stance, cleared his throat. "Then I shall tell them your lordship will be delayed."

He then hurried out of the room, not wanting to be in the King's presence much longer.

Othrius paced around the room, and then the ever present Throne caught his eyes as he stared aimlessly at it.

"Why am I not a good King? I've done so much more than you ever will, I've progressed Heaven, created an iron rule, all of the cosmos fear us. Tell me brother, why do you torment me so?"

A reflection of the former King manifested upon the infallible Throne, much to Othrius' shock.

"_Look at yourself, what have you done in the name of power? Can you really be called King?" _a voice echoed in his head.

"You… I've only done this for the sake of Heaven, for us all. You think I do not feel pain when our people are headed to the gallows?! I've made as much of a sacrifice as you have during your entire reign. Power, is only for the greater good, which I've given to. Look at how much we've progressed, the entire realm of existence knees before us."

"_At what cost? What is there to rule in the end but death and destruction? Think again, brother…"_

Othrius for a moment felt stunned, his eyes searched sightlessly. When he glimpsed back at the Throne, there was nobody there. That question repeated frantically in his mind as he attempted for an answer. Then, his senses returned and so did the aura of darkness.

"An illusion, a trick huh? It matters not, all of existence now lies within my grasp, and you have failed Artrix."

A sinister grin bared his face as he tidied himself up.

"Yes, yes, the speech. The cost is never too great."

* * *

The adoring crowd outside cheered and roared, their congregation could be heard from miles away. The sea of people gathered below the Royal Palace swarmed the streets as Amethus rested worriedly in his estate. Luthers entered his room with an anxious expression upon his face.

"Father, the King is ready to present his speech and the Archangels are gathered. Should you not be attending?" Luthers asked.

Amethus' wrinkled forehead had been enhanced from all of the stress.

"Attend what? The fact that they are ready to murder an entire planet? It is getting close son, we must be ready," Amethus replied.

The army of angels soared in a flawless formation above the radiant skies as the grandeur fireworks and displays thundered throughout Heaven. At the signal of the largest firework, the King stepped out onto his massive podium high above as the people cheered frantically. Lined up beside him were the highest ranking nobles and angels while the other Gods are absent in their homes, for they knew he truth.

Othrius stepped forward as Amethus peered from a distance. He could sense an overwhelming evil leaking from him, even more so then previously.

"Oh no…" the aged angel muttered under his breath.

At the sign of Othrius' raised hand, the entire crowd was silenced. He glanced left to right before beginning.

"My people… The old, the young, the strong, the weak, all of you have been witness to this glorious reign," Othrius' voice boomed all across the realm. Not one soul could miss this speech.

"You have witnessed, the greatest succession in all history of existence. My brother's rule has come to end, now it is time or a radical change, progress in the name of Heaven."

Othrius' voice slowly ascended, his tone becoming more and more aggressive as the speech went on.

"There will be no weakness left, only power and strength will rip through the old days. We shall progress, we shall advance, we shall climb unhindered! The old days will be, abolished!"

The crowd cheered and clapped loudly, it was truly fanatical. Othrius began to swing his arm charismatically at each point in his speech, his body motion aggressively slamming the desk and raising fists into the air.

"There will be a new height, from which we have never experienced before. The armies are ready, the Archangels stand by, now, all I ask of you, before we can begin this epic journey, is for your support, the people must come to my aid for that all of this can happen! Will you, follow your leader?"

Othrius was met with an overwhelming, thunderous rally of claps, cheers and approval. The atmosphere was hectic yet he had a way, a certain charm to contain the nearly exploded crowd.

"And so, we set our sights on our first goal, the planet of which the exiled, shamed traitor Artrix had fled. His poisonous words have unfortunately tainted the minds of the mortals which reside upon that once peaceful plane, now no longer. I had not wished to disturb their peace but it was all Artrix's doing. Now, I have no choice but to unleash Heaven upon them. Tell me, children, what do we do to evil?"

"FIRE! FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!" the crowd chanted in eerie unison towards the King.

"So be it, I shall wash that tainted planet with the righteousness flames of Heaven!"

The endless columns of angels above then flew and merged into one, massive formation before plunging into the clouds of Heaven towards their King's demands. The Army of Heaven has been mobilized and ready to be unleashed.

"However, there is one final problem which impedes our wishes for progress. A certain band of traitors has for so long curbed my every attempt to better Heaven. I have tolerated them long, but no longer, they will now pay in blood!"

A marching band of soldiers quickly encroached Amethus' estate at the very signal of this order. They had been disguised as parade marchers but in reality, they were all trained deadly assassins. Their only mission, to purge Amethus' family in secrecy for the popularity of the general prevents an open execution.

"They are anarchists, wishing total chaos and collapse of Heaven but I will protect you, shield you from their heretical harm! I will end their desire for death and doom. Heaven, it will not fall my children, Heaven SHALL PREVAIL!"

Amethus was immediately aware as the first, bloodcurdling scream of a servant filled the courtyard outside. He quickly rushed to a window and saw the assassins flooding into his home and slaughtering anyone in sight.

"Father! They have come!" Luthers said.

Amethus hurried to his door and opened it as a dying, bloodied servant attempted to crawl in. He tried to relay the message to him but his bloody throats stopped him.

"General… They're here..."

Blood then gurgled from his crimson lips before falling dead. An expression of hatred and anger flushed Amethus' face.

"Othrius… you disgusting bastard, I will swear revenge, in this life or the next!" Amethus hollered.

He then drew his gleaming blade as Luthers did the same.

"Father, I shall fight with you!" Luthers offered.

The sounds of murder and death outside continued to draw closer.

"No my son, you must be safe, if you are to fall then no one will be able to carry my name. You must live and end this madness with Artrix!" Amethus said.

"But-"

Amethus then reached into his cloak and took out an intricate, metallic dagger with a perfect gem embedded in the hilt of the blade. He handed to Luthers and made sure he took it with a sure grasp.

"The family dagger…" Luthers said in awe at such possession.

"This blade was gifted by the First King himself and has passed on for generations. It is now yours and do not treat it lightly for it has the power to end even a God. Swear this to me my son, you will plunge this through Othrius' black heart. Promise me!"

Luthers, speechless, took in the dagger with great caution. Amethus, needing a confirmation from him, took hold of his shoulders.

"Promise me!"

Then, sureness returned to Luthers as he proudly accepted the blade. "I will father, I will find him and end him for what he has done."

Amethus released him and nodded with what little satisfaction he could gain. "Good, good…"

Then, the footsteps of the assassins could be heard now just outside as they are merely a few feet from the room. Amethus, bearing a painful expression, turned to his son and bid his final farewell.

"Father… wait!"

But before Luthers could protest, Amethus summoned a white portal behind him and pushed Luthers through, causing him to vanish as the gateway closed. Amethus, certain that his son was now safe, turned around to face his assassins. He wielded his blade and readied himself. The door was then burst down as the wooden splinters showered the room yet the Archangel was unfazed.

"Come on! Draw your blades and I shall show you the power of an Archangel, then you will regret having even thought of killing me!" Amethus taunted boldly.

The first assassin to attempt a strike at him was instantly cut down with blinding speeds. Then, it was quickly followed by the next as Amethus cut down one after another, forcing his way to the courtyard. His steel, his armor and his flesh was soon covered in a thick crimson as he left behind a trail of his defeated foes. As he fought, he saw the mangled bodies of the servants and householders, all of whom were merely innocent bystanders. Amethus felt bitter and angry for Othrius having no contempt for anyone.

Soon, Amethus slashed and hacked his way to the courtyard, which natural beauty was now marred by the scenery of gore and death as bodies and blood splattered everywhere. The swarm of assassins were seemingly endless as they quickly formed themselves into a uniform circle around the general. Their masked faces made them impossible to tell which from which and at what precise moment will they strike.

"I see how this is, very well, each of you shall fall by my blade," Amethus breathed as he readied himself for another barrage of slaughter. Suddenly, the assassins relinquished their threatening poses, withdrew their swords and kneeled but not before Amethus.

"Ah, what lovely mess you have carved out here Amethus!" a voice all too familiar to him sounded.

The assassins spread and made a passage for the King to enter. Trailing the King were more assassins and the young angel Kayle standing by his side. Her face was both serious and austere.

"You… How good have you to come yourself, your Majesty," Amethus sneered, "Ready to finish what dirty work you have started?"

Othrius simply smiled without even a single notion of readying for combat. "Let us cut the pleasantries, you and I both know that you will have to die now."

"You may have killed everyone, but not me, I will end you and I swear it," Amethus said.

Then, without even a breath, he dashed at the King, his sword forward with every intention to pierce his heart. However, Othrius's smile and his stance did not flinch one bit. Just when his blade was merely inches from the King, a blade intercepted and counterattacked, forcing the general back.

"You will not lay hand upon our King," Kayle coldly announced as she stepped in front of Othrius. She fluttered her wings and readied her blade and her life to defend the King.

"Do not be foolish, you are young and unknowing, you do not know the monster which you defend," Amethus said.

"You dare call our King such insults? You are no more than a traitor and must be slain," Kayle said.

Amethus shook his head in disappointment. "So the poison of Othrius has reached not only the general population but even the ranks of the Angels. Then I am sorry, young angel, you must die if you defend him."

As quickly as light, Aemthus seemingly vanished and reappeared behind Kayle with the intention of one final blow. However, to his surprise, she was able to deflect the blow aimed for her neck but just. Amethus, unfazed, blinked again to her unprotected flanks and unleashed an even quicker strike. Not having enough time to parry it, Kayle was forced to duck away as the blade came deathly close to her head. A bit of her golden hair was sliced off as they slowly fell onto the ground.

Not allowing for one breath of rest, Amethus began a relentless barrage of lightning fast blows to Kayle, who struggled to block them. She tried to find even one opening for an attack but none appeared as she was forced onto constant defense. Then, Kayle's defense caved in as Amethus was able to sneak a strike through her, slicing her left arm. She flew back and held her wound in agony as the gush of blood trickled down. The crimson droplets had licked off her fingers and pooling onto the ground.

"Step aside now if you wish to keep your life. That was merely a warm-up for me," Amethus suggested.

"I cannot and will not, you must kill me first before you can reach the King," Kayle said with pain in her voice.

Amethus then resumed his offensive, this time at twice the speed. A normal observer could not even keep trace of him as he dashed from spot to spot. His aged form had allowed deceptive speed bursting from within. Kayle was now struggling to defend herself, she knew that one strike could come in at any moment and end her.

As the two battled, Othrius merely watched with sinister amusement, his grin not disappearing for one bit. Then, Kayle could defend herself no longer as Amethus found this and ended her with one, painless blow. A river of blood gashed out from the blade wound which crossed from her shoulder down as her lifeless body fell onto the ground.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way," Amethus muttered under his own breath. Then, he turned to Othrius, "You will pay for all this bloodshed."

Now, knowing that there was no turning back, Amethus poured all his hatred, anger and desperation in this strike. He dashed forth, not caring for his life and was fuelled by his sole intention of ending the madness and avenging the fallen. He thundered forward, expecting a block or some sort and at the very least taking Othrius down with him but to his surprise, he did not even flinch one bit. Unfazed, he casted aside any thoughts and allowed emotions to be his guide, one of the forbidden things of swordsmanship.

Then, just as his blade as a mere inch from Othrius' heart, Amethus felt a sharp felt tearing through his chest. His attack was immediately halted and his breath ripped through his pierced lungs. He tried to speak but only blood gurgled from his throat. He looked down and saw Kayle's blade protruding from his chest, its steel stained with his own blood.

The shocked Amethus turned his head to where Kayle's body had been and saw that it had shattered into specks of light.

"An… illusion," Amethus forced his words through.

He then fixated his eyes which were burning with absolute hatred and rage, now his entire wisdom collapsed into one world of pure malice. He had with every single wish in his mind, to end Othrius' tyranny and stop the beating of his black heart. Fuelled by this rage, Amethus forced the last bit of strength of his body and swung his arm back, knocking Kayle away. The gaping wound of his chest was now burning from her magic but this did not deter him one bit.

"A shame that Heaven's greatest general must fall like this, do not worry though, I shall ensure you a proper burial and ceremony," Othrius said.

Amethus choked with blood, spat the liquid out and bared his sanguine teeth.

"No matter how many you murder… How many you slaughter… How many you oppress, there will always be someone to stand against you…"

Then, with those last words, Amethus choked as the life escaped his body. His breath and heart stopped and he collapsed onto the ground like a cut tree. The pool of blood gathered under him, ensuring his death.

Othrius then wiped his face of the blood and turned to Kayle. "Excellent work Kayle, with the death of this traitor you shall be promoted to his title, of Archangel."

Kayle hearing, this knelt and bowed her head in acceptance of this great honour.

"Thank you my liege, this is the greatest I've ever received. I shall wield this title proudly in Heaven's name," she said.

"You shall then lead the 1st Vanguard Army unto Runeterra and ravage it of the evil which lies within."

Kayle accepted the promotion and returned to her feet as Othrius turned to his assassins.

"Inform the Assembly, the time is here. Unleash Heaven."

With that command, the assassins who vanished as the King left the courtyard, leaving Kayle to ponder at all this. She surveyed the area and now just noticed the mangled bodies of those innocent servants slaughtered.

Were they truly innocent? She asked herself, if so then why are they dead? Her thoughts contradicted with Othrius' will, she thought him absolute and just yet why were the innocent killed? No, they mustn't be treated as innocents then if they had aligned themselves with Amethus. It was their own undoing, their innocence had been washed away the moment they swore fealty to the traitorus general. Yet, even with this, Kayle felt unsure, unable. Suddenly for ages, she had wished for her sister.


	21. Chapter 20: Author's Notes

**Chapter 20: Author's Notes**

The story is now quickly approaching its climax and I do intend an epic battle in the end. Lol spoilers. Anyways, it should be finished within 3-4 chapters and I promise a good ending. Then, as some of you has caught glimpse of my second story's prologue, Wrath of the Shadow Isles, I will begin work on that. However, I'm still torn indecisions of whether to produce a direct sequel, star new champions (Less OC based), or indirect sequel (Same universe, continuation, just new champs).

Anyways, if you guys have any comments, suggestions or criticism, feel absolutely free to unleash yourselves. R&R and I will probably be producing chapters faster and wrapping it up as I now have moar time (summer OP). Spread the news, the stories and read on!


	22. Deception

Chapter 20

The whole of Valoran has been alerted and awakened now. Under the order of the high Council of the League, each able city states have begun mobilizing all its forces and pouring each bits of effort into battle. The city states have driven themselves into an orderly frenzy, some civilians worried while others waited eagerly for action. Only a very few know what horror will soon be upon them

. Artrix had anticipated, awaited and feared as the hour drew closer and closer. He felt not a selfish fear but the fear of suddenly losing this new world he has just barely begun to understand; the world of mortals. Yet the days were deceivingly calm, the sun would set, the clouds would drift and the rain would fall just as it had any other day. While the city states prepared for war, many of the citizens had still clung onto the false cask of safety like the unwary birds of the fake summer skies. Soon, this mirage of peace will be shattered.

All of this raced through Artrix's mind as the morning sun slowly arose to breath upon Valoran a new day. He stepped restlessly despite a night's sleep out onto the balcony overlooking the vast lush blanket of greenery. The illuminating sun's light slowly chased out the few remaining shadows which crept in corners of the folding hills and mountains like an exterminator cleansing a house. Sounds of the morning routine rustled behind him within the dorm as Riven prepared for the new day. Artrix leaned onto the cold, steel railings and let out a faint sigh.

"Why are you worried?" Riven suddenly sounded behind him.

Artrix turned around and saw her, already fully dressed and brushed, walking out onto the balcony. She appeared ever so vigilant as not even night could deter the energized atmosphere she emanated.

"You know it is coming, and it will, does it matter if you worry or not?" Riven asked.

Artrix searched for words but only sighs returned. Then, he caught a glimpse of Riven and her beauty snatched his breathes away. Like the wild sceneries of utmost glory that Valoran wielded, Riven too was part of which he would die to protect. The fear that he would lose them lingered like a festering disease, tearing at him as time ticked by.

Without saying anything, he stepped towards her and joined their hands together. He held them up and stared painfully at her eyes which told nothing of fear but only steadfast sureness.

"I worry of failure. If we do not succeed in stopping my uncle, you do understand what grim horror he will bring unto this universe? Not a single day will mortals be free, not a single day will there ever be love again. You understand this do you?" Artrix said.

"And I ask again, why are you worried? Why worry for the inevitable, instead you could prepare for it. Despairing will only cause you to falter, not stronger. If you do worry, worry about how the defenses will be set," Riven responded.

Artrix inched closer towards Riven until their breaths almost intertwined, his fingers locking even tighter with her.

"It is not my death I worry, but you. Not only you, but this whole new world I've just arrived in. The pain of seeing, no, even thinking about losing you is far too great for me to bear. That is perhaps my worry, which is truly my pain."

"Artrix…"

"Riven, this world, and you is a miracle to me. I've been alive for even longer than this world, even when Runeterra was but a molten, lifeless form I have been. And for all this time, up until now, I've been an absolute fool, unable to change my views. It seemed impossible, even to me yet within just weeks, months, you have given me what a near eternity had not. That is what miracle I wish to save."

Artrix released Riven's soft yet calloused hands and turned back and caught one last glimpse of the scenery. An expression, mixed with agony and restlessness flushed his darkened face. The dim hope that once sparked in his eyes were now desperately struggling to relight its life.

Riven, sensing the dread boiling within him, took out her broken blade and she lightly tapped Artrix's shoulder.

"You see how this is broken? Every time I reforge it, it can only last so long. Normally, the League only bounds me to 15 seconds but I can hold it as long as I have the determination and the strength. No forge upon this world, not even the Piltoverans, can repair it yet I can," Riven said.

She then flung her blade over the shoulders and hung them on her back. As she did so, she placed her hands upon the scars of Artrix's famed, white armor and smoothly traced them with her fingers. The near perfect reflection of the plate was only to be marred by the slightest cracks and the reminder that it was once broken.

"You had the strength to do what no other could. I've seen it, walked this path with you and shared the pains and tears. You may think it is not much but to me, you've given not just me but many new hopes. Climbing out of what you were more than any challenge, even what we are about to face," Riven continued.

"Just like my blade, you've reforged what was broken, now only one final obstacle remains in your path."

Artrix's could feel his heart lifting, just as the fuel that allows his passion to burn slowly returned. The miracle of Riven, to him was the greatest gift he had ever received.

"Do you trust me Artrix? Will we walk this path together?" Riven softly asked.

"Till death, and beyond," Artrix replied without hesitation.

Now, to Artrix, the exact same landscape felt completely different, as though hopeful. The green of the forest would did not change one bit, to Artrix was filled with new life which the sun blessed unto. Yet despite what Riven had said, no matter how his heart belonged to her, the aching feeling and fear of failure would linger on.

* * *

The red haired assassin circled anxiously, something told her that it would be fine yet she had feared otherwise. Her deadly looks, complimented by the wicked scar that ran down painfully down her left eye and combined with her flourishing yet deceivingly dangerous beauty made any man weary of her. At any instant, at the mere blink of an eye, a person could find that their throat has already been slit by Katarina.

She was to relay a very important message to Artrix, a plan conceived by the cunning of Swain. She had felt uneasy, she knew something was up and she knew she was but a pawn but she had no choice. With Swain as the Grand General, and her father at his mercy, she could only obey. Aside from that she knew that Swain's eyes gazes upon on, near or far. Swain had asked to meet Artrix directly, and at first glance Katarina knew the plans he had. But she also wondered why Swain would want to meet him, aside from the war plans and this is what brought her here.

Artrix was not a hard man to track down; to Katarina any person is as good as a target. Finding him was easy, however her task was not to assassinate but mere to inform. Although any messenger could've done the job, she felt the need to meet the Prince of Heaven personally. Aside from her task, she felt the need to confront him and to clarify everything, to sate her naïve curiosity.

As she paced around the empty corridor, she heard the echoes of the tapping footsteps approach. Instincts from years as the greatest assassin of Noxus told her to reach for her blade but she then quickly reminded herself of the duty she upholds. She tightened up her leather jacket and approached slyly at Artrix. As he turned the corner, he was met with the sight of the strikingly beautiful assassin. Her inquisitive eyes quickly turned to threateningly and without a word she instantly slashed her wicked steel at his throat, stopping just an inch before it met flesh.

Artrix was not surprised one bit; he could detect no harm from her. "Your eyes do not tell the story of an assassin. What brings you to me, Sinister Blade?"

Katarina scoffed and withdrew her blade. "That is my League title, I'm simply Katarina Du Couteau."

"Then, Katarina, what brings you here?"

"Who are you?" Katarina bluntly asked.

Artrix was puzzled. "I believe someone of your status would be the first to know. I am Artrix, Exiled Prince of Heaven and the one who opposes a tyranny."

"A tyranny eh…" Katarina lightly sighed to herself, remembering what Noxus is now. She then snapped back to what her task is. "So you are some fancy prince out there? Then why did you lie."

Katarina's killer atmosphere sharpened and was directed at Artrix. Her eyes ready to unleash a flurry of swift blades.

"Lie about?"

"You are no Noxian, you are undeserving. You do not know our values yet you mock us, thinking that a Noxian is something of an excuse. Do you think that it is a light joke?" Katarina accused.

"It was only quick decision that I did not make, I had no control of it. If what I did had harmed you in any way, then I will do all I can to reprimand them."

Katarina was slightly surprised by this man's modesty. She had the image of a somewhat stoic, yet bold and arrogant man. The title Prince of Heaven had lingered some spoil senses to her, someone of such status should've been yet here she was met with a different man. This only served to further fuel her curiosity.

"No, I don't care what you want to do. I…" Katarina searched for words to complete her question yet she found none. Her instinctive drive to defend Noxus has always made her on the edge, ready to silently end any life that poses a threat to her home. And she had never hesitated to do so yet this peculiar man Artrix felt different. For the first time in her life, she did not know what to do with her target.

"Forget it, I don't care anymore. I've come to tell you that Swa- the Grand General wants to see you. Reasons I do not know. He will be waiting for you in the Noxian chambers," Katarina said.

"Thank you then," Artrix replied as he began to leave. However, Katarina halted him.

"One final word, if I find out that you have any intentions of bringing harm to Noxus, I will end you," Katarina threatened.

Artrix simply smiled. "I'm afraid I've brought harm not just to Noxus. You best prepare for what is to come, Miss Du Couteau."

Then, Katarina was left to ponder, and the lingering feel of strange emotions and curiosity that she had never experienced before. She wanted to treat Artrix as though he was a villain yet every inch of her screamed that he was what Valoran needed. Never had she once regretted, or even so much as hesitated before bringing her knife into her target's heart yet Artrix was able to do so.

She then shook her head, her red hair flowing in its direction, to clear her mind. Clearly she was thinking too much and perhaps required a quick rest.

* * *

Artrix wasted no time and headed for where he was to meet the leader of Noxus. He himself wondered the reasons but had decided that it was probably talks of the upcoming battle and preparations for it. He walked down the dark corridors, its atmosphere reminiscence of Noxus itself. The dim, flickering candles fixed onto the walls served as the only guide to these paths. As he drew closer to its heart, Artrix felt the tenseness of the place with armored guards hawking at each of his movements. They, who had sworn fealty to the Grand General, had been trained as deadly killers. Swain was a concealed man, no one but himself understood what he had and those who did, had often not survive to see a day's light. Knowledge, he said, was his greatest weapon.

Artrix arrived at the end of a grim hallway and was met with a pair of medium sized doors constructed with strict instructions that they were to be made of Noxian wood. Its intricate designs and patterns had reflected Noxian ideals and prowess. Even the walls and their granite carvings spoke of the city's grandeur state and imagery. Absolutely fitting for the ruler of Noxus, Artrix thought.

The two guards who were stationed at the doors silently motioned him in as though they were expecting him. They checked to make sure he wasn't followed and that there would be no threat to the Grand General before allowing him to proceed. Once inside, he entered a tight, sizable chamber telling the story of man who had plans. Scattered maps, books, blueprints littered the deceiving yet cozy chamber. Piles upon piles of papers and whatnot had effectively transformed the area into a mountainous range of knowledge and information. Rows upon rows of overstuffed bookshelves decorated the decrepit walls.

Artrix carefully treaded through the stacks of paper and after turning a few corners of the hills of the books and he found Swain hunched over a massive granite table tightly packed into the room. Upon it were several knives pinning down maps and was dimly lit by a few candles. The molten wax on the candleholders had dripped down, burning a hole in several maps but none of them were as grand as the one Swain was studying. It covered up much of the surface and had finely printed and intricate designs in pure black ink. Out of the corner of his eyes, Artrix caught a slight glimpse of the edge of the map which read: **City State of Demacia**.

When Swain took note of Artrix, he quickly scrolled up the map in a fluent manner and casted it aside. Swain then straightened himself and lightly tapped his cane which was then accompanied by the sounds of two doors closing behind them. Artrix had expected as much, the eerie emotionless mask that had given some fame, or rather infamy to the Grand General. No one dared cross him for they may just find themselves ending up as another of his pawns.

Swain cleared his throat with a raspy cough; "It is my pleasure to meet the Prince of Heaven. As you already know, I am Jericho Swain of Noxus."

Artrix nodded in return. "It is also a pleasure to meet the ruler of such city."

Artrix knew of Swain from stories he had heard from Riven. A tyrant, many had called him yet effective. Riven told of how he would do anything for the advancement of Noxus, even if it meant sacrificing civilians as cannon fodder. Yet he was an effective leader, one that Noxus had not yet seen in many generations. Swain lay in the gray area of Artrix's morality code, effectiveness or malevolence he wondered. However, he knew this was not the time for such doubts for if his uncle was ever to succeed, there wouldn't even be a Noxus anymore.

"Please, I truly despise the title "ruler", I don't rule I lead. That is what makes me so effective if you had wondered. Past failures not only ruled but they ruled with stupidity, and brute force I on the other hand, lead with knowledge and wisdom. But, enough of such pleasant talks I am a man who likes to keep things fast and timely and as such to the point."

Swain then gestured Artrix to a sturdy looking chair across from himself. They were now separated by the table and a few heaps of messy paper stacks which Swain promptly brushed aside. When he was settled, they were face to face yet Artrix was unable to read a single motion from him. His almost faux eyes revealed absolutely nothing and he knew Swain was already reading him the moment he had entered. Artrix could not predict what this man would do.

In the silence, Swain raised his hand and snapped his fingers. The sound signalled a servant to enter and lay down two glasses of dark yellow liquid chilled by a specifically three blocks of ice. The servant then quickly exited the room without so much as making a noise.

"A drink would surely solve your current thirst," Swain said, almost in a commanding tone.

Artrix had not even realized it but he now felt the dryness in his throat. Swain did live up to his reputation, Artrix thought, able to tell how a man felt by mere glances.

"Thank you," Artrix replied as he sipped some of the refreshing cold liquid.

"Now, I have called upon you to discuss certain… matters with you. I understand that what we are about to face will be quite dire no?"

Artrix nodded in response.

"And I also understand that you have the necessary knowledge, and power to defeat our adversary is that correct?"

"It is not certain, I cannot guarantee it."

"But it is still a chance, however slight," Swain then elegantly lifted his glass and swirled it around with the ice cubes clinking loudly. He then squint his eye before suspiciously glancing behind Artrix. Instinctively he himself turned around for a brief moment but noticed nothing out of the ordinary. When he turned back he saw that Swain had already mysteriously emptied his glass and his cloth mask not even disturbed at all.

"I do require the aid of your city, and not only that but all of Valoran to fight against this. He is truly powerful and I alone will not be near enough to oppose him," Artrix said.

"A noble proposition, but how realisitic?" Swain paused and let that question sink into Artrix.

"You see, us "mortals" if you will, are dark creatures. We wait for every possible opportunity to strike at each other's throats, even in the face of danger. We will not hesitate when we do so. I speak of a point of view that had witnessed this for ages and I can tell you that your mission to unite us together is teetering on the impossible," Swain said.

"Not all mortals are alike, I believe that there is good in all of us, in you."

Swain chuckled mockingly. "A naïve view, and I here thought that a god, or whatever you may be, would possess more wisdom than such."

"I do not see a better path."

"And that is why I have called you here. People may not listen to your words but I can tell you that some are furiously loyal to others, such as my city state is to me. I offer to you my aid, to help you bound us in these of great need and with that the complete devotion of military strength of Noxus and all its allies. Hmm? What say you?"

Artrix pondered quickly at the offer. While he had originally intended to have done this himself, he knew that he could not turn down any offer to aid. He needed all he could get and he knew that Swain's powers was not ever to be estimated.

"What can you do for me?" Artrix asked.

Swain leaned forward and his eyes gazed unblinkingly at Artrix's. "A chance, a chance and hope that your ploy will succeed. In return I ask of you to come to my call when the vote for a grand leader for this united army is come. That you will be at my side, and that is all."

"And why choose you over the Demacian generals?"

Swain threw himself back to his chair and laughed hysterically, temporary breaking his austere appearance before he apologized and returned to his normal state.

"Do you for one second think that those generals are any good? Even if they were, they would be nothing compared to my lead. You have heard of my titles, and accomplishments. There has never been one battle I was ever defeated in, and do you know why? It is because I think differently. All of those Demacians would think pride first and thrust their men into the frontlines in the name of glory. I care not for glory, only victory and I will do anything to achieve it."

Artrix could sense the truth from him. As much as he wanted to reject this offer, he had to not think on the emotionally level but for the good of all.

"If this is the best decision, then I will take it."

"Then do we have an agreement? Will I have your word and support when the time comes?"

Artrix reluctantly nodded. "Yes."

Swain then relaxed and helped himself up to the ground with his cane. "Excellent, I am glad we could come to an accord. I look forward to seeing you on the battlefield. And good luck."

Swain then snapped his finger again and the same servant came in and took the empty glasses, as well as leading Artrix out of the room. When Swain became alone, he returned to his seat and smiled devilishly underneath the concealment of his mask.

A soft, female voice suddenly sounded behind him as though it appeared out of thin air.

"Ah, LeBlanc, it is quite rude to spy on others no?"

The deceiver slyly slithered to Swain and placed both of her gloved hands upon his tense shoulders and began messaging them. She then leaned over and breathed into his ears.

"I am sure you think otherwise, your plans are going fantastically well. Do you intend to use him as a pawn?" Leblanc asked softly.

"Everything is a pawn, even I. It's just some have more control over others. He is essential, but simple. Nothing cannot be decoded from him and sometimes simplicity is what you need," Swain replied.

"Then Noxus must be so fortunate to have you as its Grand General."

Swain's eyes casted lifelessly into the distant, his mind had never for one bit dulled.

"Of course."


End file.
